Realidades del Corazón
by Alisa33
Summary: Historias de amor que comienzan, otras que continuan, Candy reconoce que solo tienen un amor: Terry.
1. Llegada a Casa

**Realidades del Corazón**

**Un fan fic de Candy Candy**

**Por: Alisa Roma**

**Capitulo I **

**Llegada a Casa**

* * *

_Tu amor es..._

_Tu amor es flecha que corta el aire, directa a su destino._

_Tu amor es secreto que se pasea a la luz del día,_

_sin preocupación ni recato._

_Tu amor es el sueño que me falta por las noches,_

_Cuando mi piel se llena de sensuales recuerdos_

_Tu amor es silencio escuchado tiempo atrás,_

_susurrando palabras al compás imaginario de una razón cualquiera._

_Tu amor es vacío y esencia:_

_esa esencia que se derrama a través del vacío._

_Tu amor es pasado, presente y futuro,_

_y a veces es espera sin final._

_Tu amor se disfraza de ruido o se viste de fiesta y adorna de risas_

_para no contar la angustia, la soledad, el miedo._

_Tu amor es fuente y mar de abismos,_

_es ladera y vertiente._

_Tu amor se canta, se grita, se llora_

_si la sientes ardiendo en las entrañas._

_Tu amor es universo entero en mi corazón,_

_aunque a veces sólo sea amor_.

* * *

La Primera Guerra Mundial duró cuatro años, tres meses y catorce días. El conflicto representó un coste de 186.000 millones de dólares para los países beligerantes. Las bajas en los combates terrestres ascendieron a 37 millones, y casi diez millones de personas pertenecientes a la población civil fallecieron indirectamente a causa de la contienda.

El conflicto militar que comenzó el 28 de julio de 1914 como un enfrentamiento localizado en el Imperio Austro-Húngaro y Serbia; se transformó en un enfrentamiento armado a escala europea, pasó a ser una guerra mundial, en la que participaron 32 naciones y finalizó en 1918.

Estados Unidos no fue la excepción. Al unirse este país el 6 de Abril de 1917 a la Guerra, a favor de los Aliados, se movilizaron las Fuerzas Expedicionarias Americanas, con ellas un par de jóvenes viajaron a Europa, junto al personal medico militar, Candy White Andric y William Albert Andric llegaron a las costas de Francia.

Ese mismo año, un joven actor de Brodway celebraba junto con su esposa el primer aniversario de su hijo, Alan, el pequeño fue bautizado asi por su madre, decía que el niño era el Rey de todos, por eso su nombre, Alan Richard Grandchester era un hermoso bebe de castaños cabellos y ojos verdi-azules como su padre, el nuevo miembro de la familia Granchester nació el 24 de enero de 1916, su madre Susana se quedaba en el hospital por casi un mes después del alumbramiento. Su salud precaria no había resistido del todo el parto y su recuperación fue lenta. Terry Granchester con su hijo en brazos regresaba a la casa que compartía con su esposa cerca de Central Park.

Tras un mes de recuperación Susana regresó a casa, y pocos días después de que el presidente Thomas Woodrow Wilson declaraba la guerra a Alemania, discutía amargamente con su esposo, ella quería tener mas familia, sin embargo el medico les había indicado que sería un riesgo para la saluda de la madre, de por si precaria, por lo que Terry no encontrando forma de evitar que su esposa siguiera presionándolo, en contra de los deseos Susana, de su madre y de su suegra se enrolo en el ejercito americano como voluntario. Terry comprendería después que su decisión era una manera de huir del destino que equivocadamente eligió. Cuando se embarco hacia Europa sus pensamientos mas amargos eran sobre un pequeño niño de ojos iguales a los suyos que dejo dormido en su recamara dias antes. Se decía a si mismo que iba a luchar por el futuro de su hijo, por su país y sus ideales. Dentro de él sabía que no era del todo cierto, Terry huía de los recuerdo, de un par de ojos verdes que lo atormentaban en las noches, en sus sueños, cuando dormía y cuando estaba despierto.

Después de un año y medio de lucha, los Aliados vencieron el 11 de noviembre de 1918 se firmaba el armisticio con Alemania, esa misma mañana cesaron las hostilidades en el frente occidental.

la mayor parte de las potencias aliadas acudieron a la Conferencia de Paz de París (celebrada en Versalles) con la determinación de obtener indemnizaciones en concepto de reparaciones de guerra equivalentes al coste total de la misma y de repartirse los territorios y posesiones de las naciones derrotadas según acuerdos secretos. Durante las negociaciones de paz, el presidente estadounidense Wilson insistió en que la Conferencia de Paz de París aceptara su programa completo organizado en catorce puntos, pero finalmente desistió de su propósito inicial y se centró en conseguir el apoyo de los aliados para la formación de la Sociedad de Naciones.

Soldados de todas las naciones regresaban a sus hogares. Ganadores y derrotados, igualmente cansados llegaban con sus familias con los corazones llenos de tristeza y sus mentes y almas destrozadas por la horribles visiones de la guerra. Igualmente la fuerza médica, doctores, enfermeras y voluntarios regresaban a casa.

En Illinois, Chicago, esa navidad de 1918 trajo más acontecimientos que conmovieron a la familia Andric. Además del Armisticio en Europa, regresaban a casa Albert y Candy Andric, quienes vivieron juntos los horrores de la Guerra, haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a los soldados que llegaban heridos de las trincheras. Lo más impresionante era que no regresaban solos, con ellos venía un chico que se pensó muerto. Alistear Cronwell estaba vivo. Cuando Albert lo reconoció en un Hospital de Lorena, Francia, el joven heredero Andric estaba entre los soldados sin identificación, entre los casos mas graves. A pesar de sus heridas, se logro una recuperación lenta pero completa, al llegar a Chicago, Stear, como cariñosamente le llamaban, caminaba recargado en un bastón que pronto dejaría. Quizás las heridas mas graves de estos 3 personajes eran en el alma. Cada uno cargaba sus propios demonios.

* * *

El Tren llevaba un ritmo acompasado, en el carro privado una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados, vestida aun con el uniforme de enfermera militar, trataba de concentrarse en la lectura de su libro. Junto a ella un par de ojos azules miraba a través de la ventana. William Albert Andric, vestido igual, en uniforme, tenía en su mente recuerdos de otros trenes, de otras vidas. Cada vez que subía a uno no podía dejar de pensar que, en una de estas enormes maquinas de vapor cambio por completo el curso de su vida. No lamentaba nada de lo que vivió a partir de ese día, ya que todo lo llevó hasta el lugar donde el amor y la amistad florecieron, aun en contra del mundo, su sociedad y su guerra. Regresando de sus recuerdos miro a Candy, siempre estaba en la misma página, sabía que no leía en realidad, si no que se perdía en sus recuerdos, de hecho en el recuerdo que la había acompañado todo ese tiempo y que tenía un solo nombre: Terrence.

-¿Candy? – dijo al fin.

-Dime Albert.

-¿Sabes que debes olvidar?

El joven millonario no pudo escuchar la respuesta, el otro compañero de viaje que hasta ese momento seguía dormido comenzó a inquietarse, los sonidos que hacía eran ya bien conocidos por Candy, presagiaban una de las interminables pesadillas que asaltaban sus sueños. Candy se levantó inmediatamente con aire preocupado, cuando llegó hasta la improvisada cama, Stear ya gritaba, la chica lo tomo por los hombros y con seguridad comenzó a llamarlo, suave y dulcemente por su nombre. Este dejo de moverse y lentamente abrió sus ojos. Después de unos segundos de parpadeos, su mente olvido el miedo y reconoció a la chica a su lado.

-¡Oh Candy!, de nuevo otra vez la misma pesadilla. – dijo en con la voz ronca del esfuerzo.

-Lo sé cariño, ¿Puedes recordar algo? – contestó aquella abrazándolo protectoramente

-No, en cuanto despierto, parece que vengo de algún lugar oscuro, pero nada más.

-Tranquilo Stear, ya verás, pronto todas esas pesadillas se irán.

-A veces creo que nunca lo harán Candy.

La mirada de la joven enfermera busco a Albert, este le sonrió en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. Candy siempre sacaba fuerzas de esa mirada. El hombre que siempre la ayudo, la salvo y protegió durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, causaba ese efecto en ella. Apretando más fuerte a Stear, lo reconforto con palabras de esperanza. Le animaba con una sonrisa, mientras le decía una y otra vez que de todas las personas que los esperaban en la estación de Chicago, había una en especial que estaba ansiosa de verlo. Lo que Candy no sabía es que esas palabras de consuelo, precisamente son las que mas lo inquietaban. El hombre que regresaba de la guerra, el piloto de la Fuerza Aérea Norteamericana, no era mas el muchachito que años antes dejó Chicago. El ya no era el novio que escribió cartas desde el frente a su novia. Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido y el miedo siempre creciente de enfrentarse a un par de ojos miel que el recordaba, lo llenaban de angustia. Ella tan tierna, tan dulce, seguramente no se imaginaba la clase de hombre que era ahora. Un hombre lleno de cicatrices, de remordimientos y con las manos manchadas de sangre. ¿Cómo? Se preguntaba siempre, iba a enfrentar a la hermosa chica que amaba algo que ya no era, algo que se había perdido para siempre en los cielos de Europa. Sonriendo forzadamente dejo que su querida prima lo consolara. No le había dicho nada de sus temores a ella. Su único confidente en esos tiempos era Albert. Este si sabía de sus temores y angustias, y los comprendía a la perfección.

-¿Cuánto falta aún para llegar? – pregunto

-Solamente unas dos o tres horas – contesto Albert.

-Creo que deberíamos comer algo, ¿no creen? – pregunto con voz cantarina Candy – Iré a traerles un bocadillo.

Se levantó dirigiéndose diligente a la puerta y salió rumbo al carro comedor. Ambos hombres la vieron salir. Después de un momento de silencio. Albert miro a su sobrino y aun sin palabras, se levanto y poso su mano en el hombre del más joven. Stear miro a Albert y sonrió un poco.

-Incasable optimista – dijo – Nunca se cansa de animar, de prodigar cariño.

-No, nunca se cansa – fue la respuesta de Albert

-Cuando estábamos en el Hospital, Candy sufría muchísimo cuando te enviaban al Hospital Ambulante, pero nunca dejaba que el desanimo la alcanzara, trabajaba, reía y rezaba. Su amiga Flammy siempre me decía que Candy era una fuente inagotable de amor, que ni siquiera ella pudo resistirse a su fuerza.

-Si, si hubieras visto como nos recibió la Teniente Hamilton, no lo creerías. Al principio nos mando a realizar los trabajos mas duros, y a Candy le asignaba los pabellones de heridos por quemaduras. Tal vez intentaba que renunciáramos. Pero Candy hacía su trabajo diligente, con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo cambió? – pregunto asombrado

-Cuando regresaron del Frente, la primera vez que fueron asignadas al Hospital ambulante. No se que sucedió ahí Stear, pero cuando regresaron, Flammy ya no era una mujer dura como antes. Candy y Flammy se volvieron inseparables.

-Fue cuando me encontraste.

-Si – dijo recordando - yo fui asignado al Hospital donde estabas. Candy se fue a despedir de mí. Hice lo posible por evitar que fuera al frente, pero no pude hacer nada. Yo sabía que estaría en un gran peligro, a mi me habían asignado al ambulante en 2 ocasiones y te puedo asegurar que son de los recuerdos que quisiera borrar de mi memoria.

-¡¿Crees que alguna vez podremos olvidar!? – contestó con amargura

-No lo sé Stear, pero debemos intentarlo, por ellas, por la familia pero aun mas por nosotros mismos, espero que si.

Candy salió del carro privado y recorrió parte del pasillo dirigiéndose al carro comedor, doblando la esquina del pasillo sorprendió a una pareja besándose, estos al percatarse de la presencia de Candy, riendo se disculparon y siguieron su camino. Candy los siguió con la mirada y sin poder evitarlo volvió a escuchar la pregunta de Albert.

-"¿sabes que debes olvidar?"

- ¿Cómo? – murmuró - Cómo olvidar tu amor si es lo único que me queda. Tu amor que es esencia y vacío de mi alma. ¡Dios tengo miedo de olvidar y también tengo miedo de no hacerlo!, esta ironía duele tanto.

Mientras ordenaba la comida y pedía un servicio de te para sus amigos, recordó la última vez que viajo de Nueva York a Chicago, también era invierno, también llevaba el corazón destrozado. Su mente volvió al momento de la despedida. Al instante de las promesas.

-Ay Terry, cumple tu promesa amor y… se feliz. – dijo en voz alta

-Disculpe Señorita, decía algo – pregunto el mesero que le traía el servicio de te

-No, no se preocupe. A veces hablo conmigo misma sabe, es una manía.

-Por supuesto. Le ayudo a llevar el servicio.

-No gracias, ya lo llevo yo. Le encargo la comida para dentro de 1 hora.

-No se preocupe, estará puntual

-Gracias de nuevo – contestó Candy pagando y dejándole una buena propina.

Mientras se alejaba el mesero pensaba "es demasiado joven y bella para estar tan triste, además es simpática y deja buenas propinas"

Candy entró con una bandeja de te y galletas, alegremente sirvió el liquido ámbar y caliente mientras les informaba sobre la comida que les traerían a continuación. Entre sonrisas, los dos hombres disfrutaron de la compañía de la rubia mujer que se movía incansable por el carro. Candy jamás se enteró de los pensamientos de ambos hombres y ellos nunca supieron sobre los de Candy.

Al mismo tiempo que Candy llegaba por fin a Chicago, un hombre que ella conocía muy bien desembarcaba en el puerto de Nueva York. Enfundado en uniforme y botas militares, luchaba contra la marea de gente que se amontonaba en el desembarco. Mientras murmuraba palabras de disculpa, su prisa podía ser confundida con ansiedad por llegar con sus seres queridos, pero si cualquiera se hubiera detenido a mirar su cara se habría percatado de que era angustia y dolor lo que se dibujaba en su rostro y no esperanza.

* * *

Emilia Elroy miraba por enésima vez el reloj en la pared de la estación, sentada en lo que ella llamaba despectivamente "bancas" esperaba el regreso de sus nietos. Nada pudo impedir a la matriarca de ir a recibirlos a la estación, ni el frío, ni las recomendaciones de Archie, ni los ruegos de las chicas que los acompañaban. Después del último pronostico de su médico, la mujer que había condenado tan amargamente a Candy y Albert por sus decisiones, no podía esperar a tenerlos en sus brazos. El perdón era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse tranquila. Además no iba a dejar de ir a recibir a Stear. Era irónico pensar que lloro aun más con la noticia de que de saberlo vivo, que con su muerte misma. Emilia Elroy sentía que la vida le daba la oportunidad de enmendar los errores cometidos en el pasado antes de…morir.

-Estas seguro que ese reloj esta en lo correcto Archie, yo creo que se ha detenido – dijo la mujer en tono desesperado

-Tía Abuela, el reloj esta bien, solo faltan unos minutos para que el tren arribe, fui a preguntar hace apenas un minuto – contestó Archie en tono impaciente

-No me hables así jovencito, bastante tengo con esta espera.

-Lo siento Tía.

-Annie, hija podrías ir tú a ver. – pidió mirando a la elegante mujer que estaba a su derecha

-Por supuesto Tía, me acompañas Paty. – dijo una mujer hermosa de cabellos negros y ojos grandes, levantándose del asiento

-Claro querida. – contesto la interpelada.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y en un susurro de seda por los movimientos se dirigieron a la ventanilla donde podrían consultar si el tren de Nueva York llegaría a tiempo, una vez más. Ambos Andric miraron a las mujeres alejarse, cada uno perdido en distintos pensamientos.

Archie miraba a su esposa, la gentil elegancia de Annie era sin duda una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de su mujer, pero era la forma en como lo había conquistado en todo ese tiempo lo que unía su corazón al de ella. Archie aún recordaba como la tímida chica que pretendió a instancias de Candy, lo había despreciado. Pensar que casi se casa con ese estupido ingles y todo por sus tonterías. Annie había adivinado que Archie no la quería como una mujer debe quererse. Lejos de conformarse, la Srita. Britter rompió su compromiso. Después se dedicó con toda el alma a trabajar en cuanta causa estaba a favor de mandar ayuda a Europa. Ella y Paty, se dedicaron a conseguir dinero y provisiones que mandaban a las Fuerzas Americanas apostadas en Europa. Las jóvenes decían que era su manera de contribuir, ellas sabían por las cartas de sus amigos cuanta falta hacían los suministros.

En su particular modo de ser, muy diferente al de la mujer que consideraba su hermana, Annie encontró la forma de ayudar, y en el camino se encontró a si misma y se aceptó como era. Con su elegancia y encanto, hacía fiestas a beneficencia, hacia te- canastas y tertulias donde conseguía las donaciones. De la mano de la abuela Martha, Patricia O´Brian y Annie Britter se convirtieron en grandes mujeres.

Fue en esos días cuando Archie se dio cuenta del error que cometió, cuando en una de las tantas tertulias organizadas, vio a Annie aceptar los galanteos de un ingles, un escritor joven y adinerado. Los celos que lo persiguieron esos meses casi lo empujan a matar a duelo al hombre. Si no hubiera sido por su Tía Abuela, seguramente lo habría hecho. Annie perdonó su estupidez y lo acepto nuevamente. Archie, incapaz de pasar de nuevo por ese amargo trago, se caso en pocos meses, los necesarios para que la madre de Annie organizara la boda de su única hija.

Emilia Elroy en cambio, pensaba en la otra joven, Paty era sin duda una joven hermosa, una rica heredera, pero igual que todas las personas que conocían a Candy, esta niña distaba mucho de ser una niña mimada. Cuando se entero de que Paty decidió estudiar en la Universidad, tras la supuesta muerte de Stear, pensó que se había vuelto loca. Después de unos años, se dio cuenta de que la decisión no fue una idea que su nieta adoptiva había puesto en la cabeza de Paty. Por el contrario, la chica estudio cursos de Pedagogía, y se convirtió en partidaria del "Movimiento Feminista", aunque esto escandalizaba totalmente a la matriarca, no pudo menos que admirar a la chica que seguía amando el recuerdo de su nieto. La conquista del corazón de Emilia se dio cuando al recibir la noticia de un Stear vivo, la chica quiso viajar a Europa, ir con él y ayudarlo. De no haber sido por el mismo Stear, quien le pidió que no se arriesgara causándole más preocupación, seguramente nada hubiera detenido a la joven. La heredera de Martha O´Brian era sin duda una gran mujer, que amaba a su nieto.

* * *

El tren detuvo su marcha. El andén se lleno de vapor, de gente que subía y bajaba, de maletas, de bienvenidas y adioses, en medio de todo, Albert, Candy y Stear fueron recibidos por su familia. Candy se entregó a un abrazó lleno de amor por parte de Annie, Archie dejó lugar a Paty quién sin dejar de mirar en los ojos de Stear, murmuraba bienvenidas sin sentido y se acercaba con pasos lentos al hombre que se sostenía en el bastón, el dueño de su corazón, de su amor adolescente, para después enterrar su cara en el pecho del joven, y llorar mientras Stear la rodeaba con sus brazos. La Tía Abuela recibió a su nieto William sin decir palabra, con los brazos abiertos y lo ojos llenos de lágrimas, la matriarca se dejaba embargar por los sentimientos de alivio al ver a sus nietos regresar de la Guerra. Todo fue abrazos y lágrimas de alegría. Archie miraba a su hermano en brazos de Paty, el mas que ninguno adivinó que su hermano no era el mismo, pero la alegría de verlo vivo, opaco todo lo demás, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron Stear y Archie se fundieron en un abrazo profundo, mientras las lagrimas de Paty apenas la dejaban ver el reencuentro de los hermanos. Candy abrazaba a todos y sonreía, con esa luz que siempre llevaba a los que la conocían. Cuando llego el turno de la Tía Abuela, la chica miró a la matriarca y en seguida su experiencia profesional le dijo que la mujer no se encontraba bien, se notaba en sus ojos, en la palidez debajo del polvo, en su delgada figura. La chica espero a que la matriarca dictara la pauta a seguir en ese saludo. Esperando una reacción contraria, Candy fue recibida en los brazos de Emilia Elroy en un abrazo que significaba todo: disculpas, agradecimiento, cariño. Candy intuyó que el cambio en la mujer tenía origen mas allá del dolor y el agradecimiento, la rubia incapaz de sentir rencor, aceptó el abrazo llena de alegría.

Cuando se terminaron las lagrimas y las frases de bienvenida, la siempre practica Tia Abuela Elroy, dirigió el movimiento de maletas y personas hacia la mansión de los Andric en Chicago. Al llegar los tres viajeros fueron llevados a las habitaciones que les arreglaron y los dejaron descansar.

* * *

Eleanor Baker estaba sentada junto a la madre de su nuera, en sus brazos un niño de 2 años dormía placidamente, inconsciente del dolor a su alrededor. La actriz miraba con lástima a la mujer que lloraba sin consuelo. Como madre podía entender su dolor. Recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, como ella misma sufría el arrebato de su único hijo. ¿Qué se le podía decir a una madre que pudiera consolar la muerte de un hijo?

Por el pasillo del Hospital se oyeron los pasos apresurados de un hombre. Las dos mujeres miraron hacia el ruido y reconocieron a la figura antes de que esta hablara. Terrence había regresado al fin.

-¿Cómo esta? – preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular

-A penas llegaste a tiempo, falta poco – contestó su madre

Los sollozos de su suegra se hicieron mas sonoros, el pequeño en brazos de su madre se movió incomodo, cuando Terry lo vió, lo invadieron miles de sentimientos encontrados. "Ha crecido tanto" pensó, el amor y el orgullo se inflamaron en su corazón. Dió dos pasos hacia su madre y acaricio la castaña cabellera del niño, luego deposito un beso en su frente y mirando a su madre con agradecimiento, se irguió y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de su agonizante esposa. Tras unos segundos de titubeo, Terry respiro profundamente y entró.

Ambas mujeres miraron todo el tiempo hacia la puerta. Como si a fuerza de verla esta se desvaneciera o cambiara. Después de casi una interminable hora, Terry salió, pálido y con gran dolor en su rostro, se dirigió a su suegra.

-Quiere hablar con usted y a pedido un sacerdote – le dijo.

-Entiendo, la enfermera nos dijo que la llamáramos cuando se necesitara el servicio de uno – contestó su suegra limpiándose las lágrimas

-Iré a avisarle entonces – le dijo, y mirando al pequeño – quiere verlo, quiere despedirse de él.

La mujer ahogo un sollozo en su pañuelo y asintió. Tomo a su nieto de los brazos de Eleanor y entró en el cuarto. Terry se dirigió a donde las enfermeras. Al llegar a la pequeña oficina su mirada recayó en un uniforme blanco, no pudo evitar pensar en ella, inmediatamente se sintió como un traidor y con las mínimas palabras pidió el sacerdote. Cuando regreso, su madre extendió sus brazos y Terry dejo que su madre lo consolara.

-No debes culparte cariño, ella sabía que si tenía un hijo esto podría pasar.

-No debí complacerla Madre, es mi culpa.

-¿Porqué?, ella ha sido feliz contigo, el hijo de ambos es su mayor alegría y su mayor consuelo cuando te enrolaste.

-Sabía que estaba huyendo, me lo dijo.

-Pero ahora estas aquí.

-¡Madre! Mi hijo, que voy a hacer con él. Como le diré que su mamá…

-Habrá alguna forma querido, siempre hay esperanza

-No… hace tiempo que la esperanza me abandono. – diciendo esto, regreso a la habitación de Susana.

Una hora después, el sacerdote anunciaba la muerte de su esposa.

El funeral fue hermoso, intimo y frío, el invierno de Nueva York era blanco, la nieve caía mientras Terry Graum Grandchester y su hijo Alan enterraban a la esposa y madre. Los ojos de ambos hombre y niño, estaban secos, el color azul verdoso que lo hacia tan parecidos, ese día reflejaba solo dolor.

Tras la muerte de su hija, la Sra. Marlow decidió dejar Nueva York. Después de casi un mes de su muerte, Terry, Alan y Eleanor regresaban de la estación de Ferrocarriles la tarde de navidad.

-Papá, la abuela no va a regresar, va a morir. – dijo el niño sorprendiéndolo por su afirmación

-¿Por qué crees eso? – pregunto Terry hincándose para ver con mas atención a su hijo.

-Porque se despidió como mi mamá.

Terry abrazo al pequeño y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Tomando su mano alcanzaron el automóvil y junto a su madre regresaron a casa. Terry miraba las calles de la ciudad, la nieve caía y en ese momento recordó otro día de nieve en esa misma ciudad, otro día en que se despidió de la felicidad. Sus pensamientos volaron hasta ese momento, cuando ella le prometió que sería feliz.

"Candy – pensaba – mi hermosa pecosa. Tu amor ahora es solo silencio, un eco escuchado tiempo atrás, y solo en recuerdos se hace presente. Recuerda que prometiste que serías feliz amor y aunque me muera de celos solo de pensarte de otro, deseo que lo seas."

-¿Papa? – dijo el pequeño Alan

-Dime hijo – contesto

-¿Esta triste? – le pregunto mirándolo – ¿es por mamá?

-…Es por que perdí el amor, Alan… - respondió Terry sin mentirle a su hijo.

-Yo te amo Papa.

-Tienes razón, tu me amas y yo te amo a ti – le dijo sonriéndole

Miró de reojo al pequeño mientras pensaba. "Alan, eres todo el amor que tengo ahora".

_**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Alisa tengo 34 años y soy mexicana, del D. F.**_

_**De la información que hay en mi fic sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial, esta basada en los datos de la Enciclopedia Encarta 2003. El poema es uno de mis favoritos, la autora es Roxana Pixz.**_

_**Quisiera que me enviaran sus comentarios, criticas y también ideas a mi mail, sin olvidar los **_

_**Se recibe de todo.**_

_**Alisa.**_


	2. Miradas Que Se Encuentran

**Realidades del Corazón**

**un fic deAlisaRoma**

**Capítulo II **

**Miradas Que Se Encuentran**

* * *

_Mírame _

_Reúne tus ojos con los míos, no dejes que huya la mirada por los laberintos de tu mente, mejor déjala correr libremente por mi cuerpo, pero regresa a mis ojos. Clávate en lo profundo de ellos, profana mis secretos,  
descubre mi intimidad, encuentra el anhelo que siento cuando tu me miras.  
Y si te detienes delante¡por favor! Sonríeme con tu mirada y provócame con tu cuerpo, responde a mis palabras con tus besos, ampáreme en tu corazón y mírame... con amor. _

_Alisa _

* * *

Albert atendía a su abuela con paciencia. Sabía que la noticia de su matrimonio no le sentaba nada bien. El que escogiera a una mujer que no estaba dentro de los cánones de la mujer la confrontaba. La primera reacción de disgusto no se hizo esperar. Con paciencia dejo a la matriarca de la familia expresar todos sus inconvenientes. 

-. . . Entiendes lo que te digo William, ese matrimonio podía ser la ruina de tus relaciones. Ahora que regresaste, volverás a ponerte al frente de la familia¿Qué dirán cuando sepan que te casaste con esa Señorita?. . .  
-Abuela Emilia, se que mi decisión te parece equivocada y hasta egoísta, pero por mucho que te ame, no voy a ceder. ¿Cómo, Querido pero tú eres el heredero, el siguiente en la línea. . . -Espera Abuela, tienes alguna queja de cómo Archie y George han manejado la fortuna y las empresas Andric.  
-No, claro que no. Sabes que Archie se preparo para eso. Solo Dios sabe el trabajo que le costo terminar su carrera y al mismo tiempo atender todo. Sin embargo lo que le faltaba en experiencia George lo compensaba, han sido muy beneficiosos para nosotros.  
-Entonces, por que no dejar que siga así. Archie es el indicado para este lugar, no solo es un hombre de negocios con éxito, también esta casado con una gran mujer, de buena familia y por supuesto ama lo que hace, disfruta día a día de su trabajo. Abuela si yo regreso a trabajar en los negocios de la familia, jamás seré feliz, como no lo fui el tiempo que lo hice antes de irme a Europa. – le dijo Albert con tono cansino.

Después de un minuto de mirar a su sobrino en silencio, la anciana mujer suspiró tratando de entender.

¿Acaso por eso te fuiste? – preguntó la anciana con angustia -Si Abuela, ese fue uno de mis motivos. Cuando Candy me dijo cuales eran sus planes, no lo pensé mucho, Archie ya estaba involucrado en la vida social y financiera de los Andric, y yo... Me sentía infeliz. Por otro lado usted sabe como quiero a Candy, no quería dejarla ir, pero tampoco podía impedirlo, Candy ya se había resuelto. Se que como su tutor podía obligarla a quedarse, pero yo nunca quise imponerle nada, no quería verla y saber que no era feliz con lo que hacía, pero tampoco quería dejarla sola, así que decidí acompañarla y tratar de cuidarla. A pesar de todo, de esa guerra cruel y sin sentido, no me arrepiento, porque conocí a Kerry en el Hospital de Paris.  
¿Es francesa, entonces?  
-No Abuela – contestó sonriendo ante la preocupación de su Tía - es americana, ella y su hermano son de Rockford, pero conocieron a Candy aquí, en Chicago.  
¿Candy, no me digas que ella esta involucrada-Solo nos presentó. De hecho Candy fue la mas sorprendida cuando antes de regresar me atreví a declarar mi amor a Kerry.  
-Entonces es enfermera.  
-No, Abuela, Kerry es doctor igual que su hermano.  
¡Doctor!. ¿Dios mío, una mujer con carrera?  
-Abuela, yo quisiera…

La matriarca levanto una mano y con ese sencillo gesto pidió silencio a su sobrino, se levantó de la cómoda butaca en la que estaba sentada y se dirigió al amplio ventanal. Mirando hacía el hermoso jardín de la mansión pensó en silencio durante varios minutos. Su mente recordó cuando Albert tomo las riendas de la familia, ahora podía ver claramente todos los pequeños detalles que antes no vio. Su nieto no era feliz entonces. Ella lo veía ahora tan diferente, lleno de energía, siempre con una sonrisa, evidentemente estaba enamorado, y aunque su elección de pareja era del todo inusual. . .

-Abuela – dijo nuevamente Albert ante el silencio – tal vez si me dejarás. . .  
-No espera querido, no me des mas explicaciones – dijo con cariño – se bien que el tiempo me rebasa, que todo lo que me enseñaron y aprendí sobre la familia, la educación es diferente hoy, lo que pienso de la vida es historia vieja como yo misma. Me cuesta demasiado reconocer que hoy los valores que para mi representaron siempre la buena conducta, sean obsoletos. No creo poder adaptarme, aunque ya no es necesario, a mi edad se me pueden comprender estos excesos. No entiendo tus decisiones pero, en nombre de tu felicidad y del gran amor que te profeso, lo acepto.  
-Abuela Emilia, gracias yo… no se que decir. – Albert estaba atónito. El esperaba una reacción diferente y por supuesto, una gran batalla para hacerla comprender. De hecho Candy le dijo que había visto cambiada a su abuela, pero hasta ese momento el no lo había notado. Una vez mas la sensibilidad de Candy lo sorprendía, siempre podía darse cuenta de esos detalles.  
-Pues supongo que con el gracias es mas que suficiente. – y en seguida su sentido practico la hizo preguntar – y ¿Cuándo conoceré a tu prometida?  
-Ella y su hermano regresan de Europa en 2 semanas, Candy y yo queremos ir a recibirlos a Nueva York.  
-Bien, entonces tenemos que prepararnos.  
¿Prepararnos? Pero…

¡Albert¡ No tientes a tu suerte, déjame hacer lo que yo se hacer – dijo sentenciosa – seguramente los traerán aquí junto con sus padres habrá que preparar habitaciones, se hará oficial el compromiso, tendremos que hacer una fiesta y solo tengo dos semanas. Annie podrá ayudarme ya que Candy viajara contigo. ¡Oh, una fiesta¡ desde la boda de Annie que no hacemos una­Abuela yo te agradezco mucho pero…

-Pero que…. – contesto ya beligerante la matriarca -Bueno. . . Solo te pido que no sea nada muy grande, recuerda que no soy. . . quisiera algo más bien simple.  
-Si por supuesto, no debes hacer gala del dinero cuando hay tanta pobreza alrededor. ¿Acaso crees que no lo se? Ustedes los jóvenes creen que uno es ciego. En fin. Llamaré a Annie y veremos que podemos hacer en 2 semanas.  
-Gracias Abuela.

La tía Abuela miro a su nieto y sonrió. Pensándolo bien, Archie era el más indicado y su esposa era todo lo que se necesitaba en sociedad. Nunca podría imaginar a Albert o a Candy desempeñando esos deberes tan bien como ellos-"Por lo menos eso no cambia", es algo que siempre puedo esperar de estos dos "rebeldes" -pensaba riéndose.

* * *

Paty tenía en sus manos varios libros sobre estudios de conducta y comportamiento, ella, Candy y Annie se habían sentado a tomar algo después de varias horas de compras. En el centro de Chicago encontró una librería que ya había renovado sus importaciones desde Europa. Autores como Freud y Ellen Key estaban en sus brazos. Candy miraba a su amiga como abrazaba fuertemente los libros. Desde su regreso Paty hacía lo posible por ayudar a su novio a superar sus problemas. Candy le había hablado sobre varios estudios de comportamiento humano, de los cuales escucho en Europa. Kerry lo había comentado con ella en más de una ocasión. 

-Paty, no los vamos a olvidar, déjalos a un lado y trata de tomarte el té y las galletas de una vez – le dijo regañándola cariñosamente – Sra. Cronwell dígale a su futura concuña que debe comer algo, esta muy delgada.  
-Tiene razón "Señorita White Andric" – contestó Annie utilizando el nombre completo de Candy para seguir la broma – debería usted comer algo.  
-Basta las dos – contesto Paty riendo – se escuchan como mi madre.  
-La Srita. O'Brian no entiende que a los Cornwell no les gustan flacuchas – dijo Candy mirando a Annie con expresión divertida.  
-Un momento Candy, yo no estoy gorda – contestó Annie en tono ofendido -Bueno Annie, yo coincido, Candy tiene razón has aumentado de peso, nada alarmante pero nunca pensé que dejarás de cuidar tu línea.  
-Las dos son imposibles – dijo aun mas ofendida – ¡Yo no estoy engordado, estoy embarazada

¡Embarazada-­ gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo que se levantaban para abrazar a la morena, llenas de alegría.  
¿Ya lo sabe Archie? – pregunto Candy

¿Ya lo sabe tu madre? – siguió Paty

¿Y la tía Abuela? – de nuevo Candy

¿Y tú padre? – de nuevo Paty

Annie miro a sus amigas tratando de responder a sus preguntas, pero viendo que era imposible solo se río hasta que se tranquilizaron.

-Esperen, esperen. Déjenme hablar, Archie aun no lo sabe, pienso decírselo esta noche. Mi madre y ustedes ahora son las únicas, ella estaba conmigo cuando el doctor lo confirmo.  
-Estoy tan contenta por ustedes – le decía Candy ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?  
-Mientras sea sano y fuerte, no importa. Pero se que Archie quisiera un varón.  
-Todos los hombres quieren hijos varones – replico Paty – pero las niñas somos mas listas.

Ante el comentario de su feminista amiga las tres chicas rieron.

-Será mejor que terminemos, aún falta que te compres unos sombreros para tu viaje a Nueva York Candy y a mí me falta varias cosas mas que la Tía abuela me encargo, a penas y tenemos tiempo para organizar una fiesta de compromiso.  
-A ti siempre te faltan "varias cosas" Annie – le dijo en broma Candy – Yo no se porque deje que me compraras esos vestidos, para empezar la tia Abuela se va a morir cuando vea lo corto de las faldas, y además creo que con dos eran suficiente, los otros 3 y el vestido de fiesta no eran necesarios, solo vamos a estar una semana.  
-Candy, vas a recibir a la prometida de Albert, seguramente saldrán cenar o algún lugar en Nueva York, además me has dicho que el hermano de Kerry viene también, hablas tanto de él que a lo mejor sería bueno que te viera en un hermosos vestidos, tal vez tengamos doble boda. – le dijo Annie pícara.  
-Annie… Annie…, siempre queriéndome emparejar, para tu información, Arthur no me interesa, además… – Contestó Candy meneando la cabeza

-Candy – intervino Paty – Annie tiene razón, aun si no es Arthur, tal vez sería bueno que trataras de salir con algún buen hombre.  
-Chicas dejemos mi vida amorosa a un lado y vayamos a terminar las compras.  
-Pero… - dijo Annie, pero no pudo terminar

Cuando Annie trato de replicar una voz familiarmente desagradable se escucho detrás de la morena

-Pero mira nada más. . . si son las ilustres Annie y Candy del hospicio Pony. . . o perdón quiero decir la Señora Cornwell y la Srita. Andric en persona. . . y nada menos que con la novia inconsolable, Patricia O´Brian.

Eliza Leagan estaba parada majestuosamente frente a su mesa, nadie podía negar que era hermosa, el tiempo había acentuado su figura y sus facciones eran delineadas, pero el aire de suficiencia con el que miraba, la hacía poco grata a la vista de cualquiera. Por supuesto la pelirroja no estaba enterada aún de que Stear estaba vivo. El secreto se guardo desde que se le encontró por petición misma de Stear, no quería que nadie lo viera hasta que estuviera recuperado. Así que para evitar rumores, escándalo y a la prensa, solo la familia mas allegada estaba enterada.

-Hola Eliza, que gusto¿Cómo va la vida de soltera, aun no encuentras un buen partido. . . creo que ya son 2, no 3 temporadas desde tu presentación, será mejor que comiences ahora, no querrás llegar a una cuarta – contestó a la pulla Annie, totalmente relajada – o dejarte ganar por las "hijas de Pony"

Sin poder evitarlo Eliza se puso pálida ante la respuesta de Annie, desde hacía tiempo ya no le era sencillo hacerla el blanco de sus comentarios y ahora hasta le resistía. Sin embargo intento de nuevo, ahora tomando a Candy como nuevo objetivo.

-No sabía que Candy tuviera novio – contestó venenosa – a menos que sea algún soldado.  
-Si querida, Candy es novia de uno. . . uno de los mejores Médicos Militares. . . pero ahora estoy cotillando, te enteras seguramente. . . en la fiesta de compromiso de William. . . ¡Oh! De nuevo estoy cotillando . . . – contesto ante la mirada pasmada de Candy y el sonrojo visible de Eliza.  
-Compromiso. . . William. . . imposible, acaban de regresar hace poco. . .  
-Quizás debas visitar a la Tía Abuela. . . sin duda ella te dará mas detalles. Nosotras tenemos que retirarnos, aun nos quedan muchas compras para el viaje de Candy a Nueva York – tercio Paty con evidente placer de ver a Eliza completamente fuera de situación.

Ante la mención de Candy y Nueva York, Eliza vio su última oportunidad de hacer daño.

¡Nueva York! Candy, que bien, tal vez en tu viaje veas a Terry, sabes que regresó también del frente, seguramente su dulce esposa estará encantada de tener a su marido en casa. . . con ella y . . . con su hijo.

Candy sintió un antiguo y conocido dolor que se instalo en su pecho. Nada cambiaba. Solo mencionarlo era suficiente. ¡Había estado en el frente¡Pudo haber muerto! y ahora saber de un hijo. . . ¡él tenía un hijo con ella¡ "Estupida" – se dijo a si misma – ¿Qué esperabas? Sabía que Eliza buscaba una reacción, pero no pensaba darle aquella satisfacción. Después de todo ya era mayorcita. Lo último que necesitaba era que una niña mimada se metiera en su vida.

-Seguramente si Eliza, si los llegó a ver los saludare de tu parte. – contestó con una sonrisa que le costo un gran esfuerzo.

Se levantaron dejando a una furiosa mujer atrás, no fue si no hasta que salieron que Paty y Annie miraron a Candy preocupadas.

-Estas bien Candy – pregunto Annie preocupada -No prestes atención, Candy, solo busca molestarte – tratando de consolarla

-Estoy bien chicas – dijo sonriendo tristemente – Mas bien sorprendida con ustedes, desde cuando. . . bueno Annie no sabía que podías ser tan. . . tan. . .

-Maliciosa. . . – contesto con una sonora carcajada ¡Ay Candy¡ Si tuvieras que sobrevivir a la alta sociedad de Chicago tan seguido como yo, te convertirías en una, después de todo mi madre ha sido una gran maestra. Tal vez creas que nada ha cambiado desde que te fuiste hace casi 2 años, pero no es así. – siguió diciéndole en un tono entre dolido y condescendiente.  
-Es cierto Candy. Cuando te marchaste, nos diste un gran ejemplo, por segunda vez decidiste hacer algo con tu vida, algo que tú querías. En ese momento me di cuenta de que mi camino no era el que mis padres eligieron, yo no quería casarme aún y menos llegar a un matrimonio arreglado. La abuela Martha me ayudo, vinimos aquí y me inscribí en la Universidad. Ahí fue todavía más difícil, el ambiente es totalmente masculino y para hacerte escuchar entre todos los varones, debes ser más inteligente. Aprendí que no se necesita gritar, solo hay que saber qué decir y cuándo para conseguir lo que quieres.  
-Candy observó a sus amigas de nuevo, esta vez realmente las miró. Annie tenía razón, ambas habían cambiado. Ella estaba casada, de hecho iba a ser madre, ya no era la pequeña niña tímida que seguía a Archie a todos lados y que ella defendía de todos. Siempre había sido bonita, pero ahora era. . . atractiva, elegante y sofisticada. En cuanto a Paty, se había convertido en una hermosísima mujer, su figura era delgada, su cabello castaño era corto, a la barbilla, peinado a la moda, vestía y hablaba con una seguridad que nada tenían que ver con la niña pálida y ojerosa que se alejaba a Florida en un tren. Tal vez ella misma había cambiado también y no lo había notado.

-Tienes razón Annie, lo siento, creo que no he prestado la atención debida a ustedes. ¿Podrán disculparme? – contestó – En verdad creo que las dos son maravillosas.  
-Vamos Candy, no tienes que disculparte. Yo entiendo como te sientes. Se lo que es no poder olvidar. . . – dijo Paty abrazando a su amiga.

Candy recibió el abrazo de su amiga y su corazón sintió un poco de alivio. Tal vez nunca podría amar de nuevo, pero tenía grandes amigos y familiares que la amaban. Ese pensamiento la reconforto.

-Aun así, creo que le dimos una lección a Eliza – expreso riendo Annie -Nunca voy a olvidar la cara que puso – siguió Paty

-No crees que fuimos muy lejos con eso del novio. – tercio Candy preocupada.  
¿Por que? – Fue la respuesta de Annie – Estoy segura de que a ese hombre le gustas, y además creo que a ti tampoco te es indiferente. No digas nada, ya se que vas a decir que no es verdad, pero Candy, tienes que darte una oportunidad. – le dijo y continuo tomando su mano fuertemente – Terry ha hecho su vida, el ha continuado, también debes hacerlo tú.  
-Lo sé Annie. Lo intentaré.

* * *

Stear, Archie y Albert compartían un agradable sobre mesa, desde el regreso de los "hijos pródigos" como los llamaba Candy, sus lazos de cariño se habían estrechado mucho, Albert era una fuente infinita de historias y relatos, sus ideales de paz se reflejaban en la fuerza con que trabajaba para ayudar. Stear por su parte regreso a sus inventos, por instancias de Albert se matriculo en la universidad de Columbia para tomar cursos de ingeniería y entre eso, la rehabilitación con Candy, y su relación con Paty llenaba sus horas, ahora mas tranquilas. Archie comentaba sobre el trabajo y su matrimonio. Todos llenaron los espacios que no habían compartido. 

¿Cómo la conociste? – pregunto Archie -Si cuenta Albert, aunque yo estuve allànunca me entere. -Pues fue Candy quien me presentó primero a Arthur, ella lo conoció de cuando trabajo en la clínica que tenía la compañía de construcción ferroviaria¿te acuerdas Archie? Paty, Annie y tú la visitaron allá.  
-Si, recuerdo que me comentó sobre una doctora y su hermano que escapaban de la justicia. ¡no me dirás que son ellos!  
-Si, Arthur fue acusado de una muerte. Todo fue un malentendido que después se aclaró.  
-Entonces los encontró en Francia.  
-Si, fue en una de las veces en que Flammy y yo fuimos asignados al Hospital Ambulante, Arthur era uno de los médicos designados. Candy lo reconoció.  
¿Flammy? Te refieres a la enfermera que estudio con Candy.  
-Si¿La conocen?  
-Claro, recuerdo que varias veces la vimos cuando visitábamos a Candy en la escuela de Mary Jane. ¡Tenía una mirada terrible!  
-Aun la conserva- contestó Albert – pero ahora es una mujer distinta.

Albert les comentó como Flammy los recibió en Francia, era ya Teniente cuando ellos arribaron y trato por todos los medio de demostrar que no eran competentes para el trabajo. Cuando asignaron a Candy al Hospital Ambulante con ella protesto mucho, pero al final tuvo que seguir ordenes. Cuando regresaron Flammy era otra.

-Se comentó mucho tiempo que Kerry y Candy salvaron a Flammy, pero nada concreto. Las tres mujeres guardaban silencio – dijo Albert.  
-Pues yo creo saber que sucedió – comentó Stear – las enfermeras hablan, sobre todo de otras enfermeras, a veces lo hacían mientras nos atendían. Yo escuche de boca de una chica que fue parte del destacamento como la Dra. Kerry y Candy después de horas de cirugía trataban de dormir, cuando un doctor notó la ausencia de dos enfermeras que aun no se habían reportado. Una de ellas era Flammy, cuando Candy preguntó que sucedía, un soldado le dijo que mejor no preguntaràque a veces algunos oficiales se tomaban algunas libertades con las enfermeras. Candy insistió hasta saber donde estaban y ella y Kerry fueron hasta el lugar. La enfermera decía que llegaron apenas a tiempo.  
-Eso suena como las cosas que hace Candy – dijo Archie con respeto.  
-Si, ella y Kerry son muy parecidas.  
¿Kerry es rubia?  
-No, tiene el cabello castaño y muy largo, es muy alta y delgada, sus ojos son color miel y su piel es bronceada, es muy hermosa, y tiene un temperamento explosivo. Cuando me refería al parecido era mas en el carácter. Arthur y yo siempre comentamos como se parecían.  
¿Después de eso que sucedió Albert?  
-Bueno Archie… Déjame ver, Arthur y yo junto con el destacamento fuimos asignados a Paris, al mismo hospital que ellas. Cuando la conocí, ella y Flammy había salido de quirófano, le salvaron la pierna a un soldado, pero la operación duro más de 3 horas, parecían exhaustas. Kerry se quito el rodete y su cabello castaño cayó largo mas allá de sus hombros, en ese momento recuerdo que pensé "Nunca vi nada mas hermoso, es frágil y al mismo tiempo imponente".  
-Entonces se enamoraron a primera vista.  
¡Ojalá En un año no hicimos más que pelear. Candy decía que había demasiada pasión en nuestros pleitos. Ella y Arthur se dedicaban a reírse de nosotros. Recuerdo que Kerry trataba de curar a los más posibles, mientras yo trataba de darles mas tiempo, en mi caso, como voluntario, igual lavaba pisos o sabanas que escribía cartas o las leía. Aprendí mucho de Candy, ayudaba siempre en las curaciones más simples o en los cambios de vendas. El peligro era cuando nos mandaban al frente, Arthur y yo hacíamos un buen equipo, llegábamos hasta los heridos en las trincheras y los túneles. Eso también era motivo de pleito, siempre nos ofrecíamos para ir a donde estaban los heridos más apartados. Cuando regresaba estaba muy cansado y Kerry no dejaba de decirme que era un tonto tratando de ser héroe.  
-Yo recuerdo eso, les decían "los Audaces" mientras Arthur los curaba, Albert cuidaba que no los emboscaran, en varias ocasiones lucharon por sus vidas. Los soldados de su regimiento los consideraban héroes, pero Candy, Flammy y Kerry los dejaban sordos de reclamos. Cada vez que llegaban noticias de sus acciones Flammy y Kerry se ponían furiosas, solo Candy era capaz de calmarlas. – comentó orgulloso Stear- yo no los envidiaba cuando regresaban – termino riendo.  
-Entonces ¿cuando te diste cuenta de que la amabas?  
-Cuando se firmo el armisticio. Estábamos en plena fiesta cuando Candy comentó que un oficial médico francés le había propuesto matrimonio…Jamás me he sentido tan celoso en toda mi vida, fui hasta donde estaba y le pregunte si en verdad se iba a casar con ese… creo que el termino que use fue "soldadito Francés", por supuesto Kerry monto en cólera y me dijo que yo no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada y que no quería volver a verme. Antes de que se volteara simplemente la tome por los hombros y le dije: "El amor que te tengo me da todos los derechos" luego.. Pues la bese.  
¿Entonces te confesó que te quería también? – pregunto Archie

-No, aunque no lo creas, primero me empujo, luego me abofeteo, después me dijo que era un estupido, rico, engreído y que no sabía como es que se había enamorado de mi, luego me beso ella a mi.  
¡No puedo creerlo¡ Esa mujer es fuego, no te inquieta un poco.  
-La verdad Archie, si Kerry no fuera exactamente lo que es, no me habría enamorado de esta forma.  
-Nunca pensé que fueras tan apasionado – dijo Stear riendo.

Albert recordaba perfectamente esa noche, la observaba fascinado por el modo en que se iluminaban sus ojos, mientras todos se felicitaban y se abrazaban en la fiesta que se organizó por el término de la guerra. Sabía que había poca gente apasionada por su trabajo, Kerry amaba su profesión.

El había tenido suerte. Desde los cinco años de edad había sabido lo que quería hacer. Nunca se había planteado otra cosa que no fuera trabajar con animales… hasta que tuvo que dejar su sueño para ponerse una corbata y un traje y trabajar en el interior de una oficina.

Un estallido de risa lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. La risa de Kerry lleno sus oídos y su corazón dio un brinco, era contagiosa, llena de júbilo. Al principio se sintió a gusto en la algarabía compartida, pero ahora estaba deseando que se alejaran de Kerry. Sobretodo el médico francés que no había apartado la mirada de Kerry. Y por estupido que fuera, no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia su actitud. En ese momento Candy miro hacia donde estaba Kerry y le comentó picara a Arthur que a lo mejor llegaba a tener un cuñado francés, que sabía que se le había propuesto esa misma tarde, justo después de la noticia del fin de la Guerra.

Nunca había sido un tipo celoso. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse sentido posesivo o molesto, si algún hombre miraba a la mujer con la que estaba saliendo en esas pretenciosas fiestas de Chicago. Pero no estaba saliendo con Kerry, se recordó, entonces sin pensarlo fue hasta donde estaba. Recordaba que mientras más discutían, más la deseaba, que todo ese despliegue de enojo, lejos de molestarle, le gustaba, era un buen contendiente en una discusión. Al final se dio cuenta de que la amaba desesperadamente y no podía hacérselo entender. Cuando vio que se alejaba, trato de detenerla. El no tenía pensado besarla, pero cuando la sintió cerca le susurro "mírame", cuando pudo ver en sus ojos color miel toda esa pasión, la deseo para él. Quería ser él, el único que despertara esa pasión y quería que ella lo supiera. Sin saber realmente que estaba haciendo, simplemente se dejo llevar y la besó.

Sintió como lo empujó y su alma se fue al suelo, unos segundos interminables¿cómo se podía ir del gloria a la soledad así de rápido, como esa mujer podía llevarlo a la desesperación con solo un movimiento. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, cerro los puños como tratando de retenerla y cerro lo ojos, no quería que ella leyera el dolor que le causó. De pronto sintió la bofetada. La mano de Kerry se había estampado en su mejilla con fuerza, de pronto volvió a tener esperanzas ella no se había retirado, tal vez, solo talvez. . . Se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo y ella ya no pudo negarlo. Mirándolo con todo lo que hasta ese momento había guardado en su corazón, lo llamo engreído y le dijo que lo amaba. En esta ocasión, ella asalto su boca, el beso fue sensual, la intensidad del placer lo recorrió y su sangre despertó un deseo salvaje, miles de emociones se agitaron en su interior, pero el amor estaba por encima de todas. No existía mayor felicidad que tenerla en sus brazos. . .

-Yo no creía que fueras celoso si quiera – tercio Archie -Creo que cuando un hombre siente que va a perder a la mujer que ama, no puede evitarlo.  
-Y que lo digas – dijo Archie recordando sus propios celos ¡Ojalá nunca sienta esos celos! – comentó Stear bastante angustiado.  
-Por favor Stear, Paty te ama, te ha amado desde la fiesta de Primavera del San Pablo, te amo cuando pensó que habías muerto, no puedo creer que puedas tener miedo de que se fije en otro – le decía Archie tratando de confortarlo.  
-Ese es precisamente mi miedo – le dijo – después mirando a Albert siguió – Yo ya no soy ese chico, todo lo que he vivido me ha cambiado… a veces pienso que se va a cansar de mi… quién puede amar a un hombre que se despierta llorando a media noche, que no puede controlarse a si mismo…ella se va a dar cuenta, tarde o temprano que ya no soy el novio que partió hace años.  
-Tranquilízate Stear – le decía Albert quien ya se levantaba y dejaba su mano descansar en el hombro del chico – tú no has cambiado, sigues siendo tú. Solo has vivido más y ella también. ¿Qué no lo has notado?

Stear miró al hombre que le hablaba firme y suavemente, siempre tuvo esa cualidad, su voz daba paz. Desde que despertó en aquel Hospital, cuando lo escucho decir que todo iba a salir bien, fue su voz la que lo hizo creer que era posible, se lleno de esperanza. El y Candy lo ayudaron todo ese tiempo a restablecerse, a levantarse y caminar de nuevo, a fortalecer sus músculos y su alma. Nunca dejaron que la desesperanza lo abatiera. Candy le infundía ánimos, verla ahí, trabajado, ayudando, totalmente entregada a los demás, a él, y Albert con esa fuerza que se emanaba de él, de un hombre que sabía quien era y que quería. Siempre apoyándolo, ya fuera en su rehabilitación o en esas noches de oscuras pesadillas, llenas de gritos y sudor. Mas tranquilo, sonrió un poco y suspiro.

-Tienes razón, ahora no solo es más bella e inteligente, es una mujer que no ha parado de tratar de ayudarme, de demostrarme lo que hay en su corazón.  
-Solo ves el reflejo de tu propio corazón Stear, no lo olvides.

-Es verdad hermano, todas las cartas que te escribía, todos los días hablaba de ti, de si tenías algún avance en tu rehabilitación, de si pudiste levantarte de la cama, de cómo deseaba estar contigo. Annie y yo solo escuchábamos tu nombre. Pero mas que nada. . .  
¿Mas que nada que Archie?  
-Pues, mas que nada era la emoción que se oía en su voz, cuando hablaba de ti su tono era dulce, pero también muy grave, como si acariciara. . . no se como describírtelo, pero era amor sin duda.  
-Gracias Archie.  
¿De qué?  
-Por decírmelo, no tienes idea de lo que significa para mí.

Stear dejo escapar un suspiro largamente contenido. Uno de sus mayores temores era que la mujer de sus sueños, que ella estuviera con el por compromiso o peor aún por piedad. Escuchar de los labios de su hermano que tal vez no era así, que Paty podía amarlo como el la amaba, le quitaba un peso que llevo con él durante todo ese tiempo.

La conversación derivo en otros asuntos hasta que se escucharon llegar a las tres mujeres. El murmullo de sus risas y sus voces llenaron el ambiente. Cuando entraron no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse de la cantidad de paquetes que llevaban. Albert estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero Archie lo interrumpió dejando que las mujeres llevaran las compras al cuarto de Candy. Cuando salieron Stear y Albert lo miraron esperando una explicación.

-Crean caballeros, en mi palabra de hombre casado y esposo amantísimo. Jamás le pregunten a una mujer o a su esposa porque compraron tantas cosas, si no quieren participar de un desfile interminable de vestidos, encajes y zapatos que, junto con las explicaciones, pucheros y miradas de inocencia, generosamente te regalan por horas. Al final de cualquier forma, acaban convenciéndonos de que todo era "indispensable".

Albert y Stear no pudieron menos que reír ante la explicación de Archie, sobre todo porque lo comentó en un tono igual que si se tratase del peor castigo del mundo. Sin embargo tomaron en cuenta el consejo para el futuro.

* * *

Candy se encontraba despierta la madrugada anterior a su viaje a Nueva York. Una vez más Terry era el culpable de su insomnio. Una pesadilla que se repetía, una vez mas se despedían en la escalera, una vez mas, escuchaba sus pasos alcanzarla y de nuevo vivía la gloria y el infierno de sus brazos. Despertaba siempre llorando, hasta que después de varios minutos lograba calmarse. Luego no podía volver a conciliar el sueño, muchas veces había visto despertar el alba. No importaba donde estuviera, el siempre estaba presente. 

Tomo su bata y salió de la habitación, llegó hasta la puerta de Stear y escuchó, parecía dormir tranquilo, cuando regresaba escucho ruidos en la habitación de la Tía Abuela. Cuando se acercaba pudo percatarse que la mujer estaba quejándose. Tocando la puerta suavemente entró sin esperar respuesta.

¡Candy?Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – dijo la dama sorprendida.

La enfermera entro en acción inmediatamente. Ignorando la pregunta miro a la mujer en su cama, estaba pálida y tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas, se llevaba la mano al pecho y parpadeaba, seguramente para disimular el dolor. Junto a su cama en una mesita se encontraban dispuestos varios medicamentos, y por lo que se veía la dama tenía dificultades para tomárselas.

Se acercó a la cama y a pesar de las protestas de la anciana, tomo su pulso revisó los medicamentos y las recetas. En cuanto leyó las etiquetas lo supo, la tía abuela estaba muy enferma. Ella ya había observado algunos indicios, pero no pensó que fuera algo así, aunque su edad y la tensión tan grande en que había vivido últimamente podrían ser la causa de la hipertensión. Con mano experimentada le dio las dosis adecuadas y tomo su temperatura.

-Tia Abuela, debería tener a alguien que le ayudara con esto.  
-No, no es necesario.

-Lo es, usted lo sabe. En cualquier momento puede presentarse una crisis.

El silencio que siguió a la respuesta de Candy, le dio a entender que necesitaría ser mas persuasiva. Con la confianza que le daba el hecho de haber tratado todo tipo de enfermos, comenzó su pequeña batalla. Al principio dejo que el silencio siguiera para darle tiempo a la mujer de pensar.

-No quiero una enfermera. No quiero que nadie se entere.  
-Tia Abuela, esto no puede esconderse mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto sorprendida -Se olvida que soy enfermera tía, esos medicamentos solo se recetan a las personas que tienen problemas del corazón.

-Aún así, te digo que no quiero que nadie lo sepa.  
-Se que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que deba permanecer en su alcoba. Deberá cuidarse mucho. – Candy dijo esto en un tono dulce, pero firme. No se engañaba ni trataba de engañar a la tía abuela, seguramente el doctor le había dicho todo lo referente a ello.  
-Entiende niña, nadie debe enterarse, por lo meno todavía. – dijo angustiada

Candy nunca había visto a la tía Abuela vulnerable y con miedo. Estaba tan sorprendida con su reacción que se quedó sin palabras.

-Por favor Candy, necesito tiempo para… bueno para enmendar mis errores. Quiero compensarlos, a todos, pero si saben que estoy enferma, ya no podré hacer lo que tengo planeado.  
-No tiene que compensar nada Tía, todos la queremos así como es.  
-Gracias niña, pero estoy vieja, no tonta. No dudo de su cariño, pero hay cosas que necesito arreglar antes de… pues antes de morir.

El corazón de Candy estaba enternecido, inmediatamente secundo su idea y comenzó a pensar en la forma de ayudar a la anciana. Su mente siempre inquieta pensó en su amiga Flammy, seguramente ella podría ayudarla.

-Sabe tía, yo tengo una idea que puede funcionar.  
¿Una idea, No lo sé jovencita, tus ideas siempre son algo…

-Extremas… - completo Candy riendo divertida

El asomo de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la anciana, luego escucho atentamente el plan de Candy.

-Tengo una amiga enfermera que me gustaría invitar a pasar una temporada conmigo, tal vez podría quedarse aquí, en la habitación de junto. Por supuesto es una mujer de grandes principios y muy profesional.  
-Ummm Si… talvez debas invitarla.  
-Por supuesto, ella podría descansar un poco aquí del trabajo tan duro que hizo en Europa.  
¡Oh Claro, debe estar muy agotada- contesto la tía dándose cuenta del rumbo de los pensamientos de su nieta adoptiva.  
-Aquí podría ejercer su profesión, usted sabe, no debe dejar de practicar. Es importante que las enfermeras siempre estemos practicando.  
-Tienes razón Candy, deberías traer a esa amiga tuya a pasar una temporada aquí.  
-Como usted diga tía, la llamaré antes de irme a Nueva York. De momento le pediré a Dorothy que venga a ayudarla, unos días nada mas por su…"resfriado".  
-Esta bien querida, lo dejo en tus manos.

Candy acomodo de nuevo a la tía abuela, espero a que se durmiera y salio en silencio de la habitación. Despuntaba ya el alba cuando caminaba a su cuarto. Se sentía al mismo tiempo feliz y triste de haber tenido este encuentro con la tía abuela. Su enfermedad era muy grave e incurable, pero también esa especie de complicidad la hacía sentirse feliz, de hecho la llamo "querida", algo que pensó jamás escuchar de los labios de la matriarca, para dirigirse a ella. En su habitación trato de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, tal vez esa sensación de bienestar la ayudó porque a los pocos segundos dormía y su sueño fue tranquilo.

* * *

En Nueva York, la vida de Terry comenzaba a tomar un ritmo, su madre le propuso que vendiera esa casa con todos sus recuerdos y encontrara algo más pequeño y cercano a Central Park. Al principio dudó, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad esa casa lo enfermaba y su hijo estaba todo el tiempo sintiéndose triste, mirando a su alrededor los recuerdos de la vida con su madre y su abuela. Vendió la casa mas barata de lo que era, pero no le importo, se hizo de un hermoso apartamento cerca de Brodway, de 3 habitaciones cada una con su baño, un estudio y estancia y cocina. Despidió a la mayor parte de la servidumbre y se quedo Rosa la cocinera, una mujer mayor, que amaba mucho al pequeño y una mucama muy joven, Lilia, para que ordenara el lugar y cuidara de Alan mientras el o su madre estaban en sus ensayos. 

La primera noche que pasaron en su nuevo hogar fue de total insomnio para Terry, sus pensamientos estaban lejos, en el pasado, cuando unos hermosos ojos verdes lo miraban. Cuando sus ojos se reunían con los de ella, el parecía escuchar a su alma decirle ¡Sonríele! Y sin poder evitarlo lo hacía. Tan irresistible era esa mirada llena de amor, de picardía, de alegría y bondad.

Terry soñaba despierto entonces, esos sueños que eran lo único que tenía, de alguna forma en sus fantasías podía llamar a Candy por su nombre al oído, podía escucharla reír y decirle que lo amaba, que era el único capaz de hacerla feliz. A veces sus sueños iban mas allá y se convertían en imágenes llenas de pasión donde se adueñaba de su boca, donde la tomaba por la cintura y la apretaba contra su cuerpo oyéndola suspirar, sintiéndola temblar por él, solo por él. Cuando volvía a la realidad el vacío que quedaba era sempiterno y las lágrimas no llegaban para llenarlo. No había lágrimas.

-Candy aunque te llorará una eternidad, nunca podría borrar de mi memoria tus ojos.

La temporada teatral de diciembre estaba ya en escena, por lo que Terry prefirió comenzar a ensayar otras obras para la primavera. Esto le dio tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, su nuevo hogar y pasar mucho tiempo con su hijo.

-Seguro que no quieres integrarte al "Cyrano", estoy seguro de que Eames no tendrá objeción – le preguntó de nuevo Robert Hathaway.  
-Por supuesto que tendría objeciones, Robert, no, es mejor dejarlo como esta.  
-Tiene razón Terry, Robert. Aunque Alex no es aún tan bueno como él, es su primer protagónico – terció Karen Claise.  
-Lo que pasa es que a ti te encanta ser besada por un ese rubio coqueto – le contestó bromeando Robert

¿Debilidad por sus encantos? Eso es nuevo en ti Karen – dijo Terry siguiendo la broma

-Si no quieren comenzar a hablar como sopranos, les recomiendo que paren sus bromas caballeros – respondió Karen en tono amenazador pero con una gran sonrisa.

La vida de Terry parecía tomar un rumbo por fin, sus compañeros de teatro lo encantaron cambiado, aunque igual de arrogante y temperamental y mas ermitaño que antes, ahora solo compartía sus ratos libres con Robert y su esposa, con Karen en algunas ocasiones, su madre y su hijo. En alguna ocasión Karen le preguntó si no había pensado buscar a Candy, pero Terry le contestó que no era su asunto y hasta ahí llego el tema.

Sin embargo el se hacia esa pregunta todos los días. Sabía que un viaje a Chicago podría responder sus preguntas, pero era eso precisamente lo que no quería saber. No quería encontrar a la mujer que amaba más que a su vida, felizmente casada. Solo de pensarlo le hervía la sangre de celos. Tal vez no fuera capaz de soportar ver que sus miradas de amor eran de otro. Que otro era el dueño legítimo de su amor y de sus caricias. El tormento que vivía cada día cuando pensaba en ella, tenía el sabor agridulce que queda cuando despiertas de un hermoso sueño y lo sabes imposible en la realidad, pero aun así era mejor que saberla de otro.

Las horas que pasaba con Alan eran un bálsamo para sus heridas, el pequeño era un curioso incasable, travieso y lleno de vida, hacia las delicias de su abuela, dejaba exhausta a Lilia y a él lo hacia sentirse inmenso y orgulloso. Nunca pensó que tener un hijo fuera una experiencia tan sobrecogedora. El saber que una criatura inocente dependía de el, era aterrador, pero cuando su hijo lo miraba y le decía que lo amaba, se sentía capaz de todo.

* * *

El alba estaba llegando, desde la cubierta del trasatlántico, una mujer miraba hacía la costa que se divisaba en el horizonte. Su cabello era muy largo y lo llevaba inusualmente suelto, el aire lo hacía flotar alrededor de su rostro. Sus ojos color miel buscaban otros ojos que la esperaban en esa costa. . . 

Demasiado temprano aún un joven de rubios cabellos, ligeramente largos, no dejaba de ver hacia el horizonte, el sol estaba por salir y la claridad de la mañana se avecinaba. El frío empañaba el cristal de la ventana de su habitación. Levanto su mano y retiro la humedad del cristal. Insistía en ver, buscaba otros ojos, uno color miel que viajaban hasta él. . .

* * *

A miles de kilómetros, esa mañana una pareja se besaba con pasión aun entre las sabanas, sus ojos se reunían antes de cada beso. El sabía el pequeño secreto que guardaba el vientre de su mujer. Ella compartía la inmensa alegría del milagro que ocurría en su cuerpo. . .

* * *

En habitaciones distintas un par de enamorados incapaces de dormir por la exaltación de saberse correspondidos, escribían tiernas palabras de amor. Ella llenaba un papel perfumado, dejándose llevar por sus sueños. 

Desde detrás de uno lentes los ojos de él recorrían las palabras elegidas, mientras el recuerdo de una mirada que le regalará el día anterior, le decía "mírame con amor".

* * *

En ese amanecer una rubia mujer despertaba de un sueño con un solo nombre en la boca, en el alma, en el corazón, y sus ojos lloraban su secreto. ... 

Con la mirada azul completamente perdida, un hombre sentía llegar la mañana. Pero en él, no había ilusión por el futuro. Para el solo existía un pasado, un recuerdo, una mirada de profundo color esmeralda.

Continuará

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo. Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Ojala les guste.**_

_**Oriel. Gracias. Tu sabes lo que significa que seas tú la primera en enviarme un review, desde mi corazón.**_

_**Alex (SaYo-Yukishiro): Gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta que te encante y por supuesto que lo consideres bien escrito es halagador, prometo darte mas información sobre el pequeño Alan, de momento puedo adelantarte que, siendo hijo de Terry solo puedes esperar un chico temerario y muy travieso ;D. Sigue leyéndome y recomendando mi fic.**_

_**Besos desde el fondo de mi tintero.**_

_**Ali.**_


	3. Tan cerca y Tan Lejos de Mi

Realidades del Corazón

Capítulo III

Tan cerca y Tan lejos de mi.

* * *

Con el ímpetu del viento,  
con mis ojos que lo miran, con mi aliento;  
con cada gota de sangre,  
con cada pequeño pensamiento:  
Lo amo, simplemente lo amo.

En mis sueños de locos delirios y deseos,  
en esas noches largas sin sus besos,  
en esas horas de solitarios desvelos:  
Lo amo, simplemente lo amo.

En la risa y en el lamento.  
Cuando me hiere.  
Cuando me quiere.  
Cuando me castiga de silencio:  
Lo amo, simplemente lo amo.

En la distancia y en el tiempo,  
Cuando se ha marchado,  
Cuando está de regreso:  
Lo amo, simplemente lo amo.

Cuando es pasado,  
Cuando es futuro,  
Cuando es recuerdo:  
Al principio y al final de los tiempos en la eternidad, en el cielo y en el mismo infierno:  
Lo amo, simplemente lo amo.

Alisa.

* * *

Candy miraba su taza de café humear, estaba un tanto distraída. Por su mente pasaban infinidad de momentos vividos. Desde su llegada a Chicago todo había ido demasiado rápido, la ciudad, los amigos, la fiesta de bienvenida, la preparación del viaje. Los únicos días en que se sintió tranquila fueron en el Hogar de Pony. Al lado de la hermana Maria y de la Srita. Pony vivió instantes de descanso y en brazos de sus madres pudo llorar sus penas, las penas que traía su alma por todo lo vivido en esa cruenta guerra, por todas las vidas que se perdieron en insensatas batallas, por haber encontrado milagrosamente a Steare, por su propio dolor y cansancio; también lloró por su corazón testarudo que se negaba a olvidar.

La reunión con las dos mujeres fue algo muy anhelado, y cuando por fin estuvo en brazos de la hermana María, no pudo evitar reír y llorar a la par de las dos mujeres, juntas en un abrazo que decía lo que sus gargantas no podían decir. Esos tres benditos días le devolvieron cierto grado de tranquilidad. La Señorita Pony intuyendo en su hija el amor que aun le tenía al joven actor, trataba de consolarla con frases llenas de amor y la hermana María le hablaba dulcemente sobre como Dios alivia los pesares de los hombres.

Visitar el hogar de su infancia fue como ponerse al día con el tiempo, encontrar nuevas caritas, pasear con viejos amigos como Tom, como Jimmy, escuchar todo lo vivido mientras estuvo lejos, darse cuenta de cómo crecieron en mente y cuerpo. Tom era un hombre joven muy alto ya, de buena presencia y carácter rudo. Jimmy era un adolescente temerario y lleno de alegría. Los niños del hogar devolvieron a sus oídos recuerdos de risas anteriores, de momentos de inocente felicidad.

Cuando pidió café, el mesero no preguntó de nuevo, como le sucedía en Chicago, parecía que Nueva York era una ciudad de excéntricos, aquí las mujeres tomaban café y podían sentarse solas a hacerlo sin necesidad de un acompañante a su lado, simplemente el vestido que llevaba era una confirmación, seda satinada en verde oscuro, un tanto mas escotado de lo usual, con el talle tan ajustado que apenas y podía respirar, totalmente escandaloso de llevarlo en Chicago, pero aquí. . .

Sin imaginar si quiera el efecto que causaba en el sexo opuesto, ella solo pensaba en lo incómodo que le resultaba estar enfundada en el. Cuando miro de nuevo a la entrada del salón, una pareja entraba, ella iba del brazo de él y él la miraba con adoración. No puedo evitar recordar a otra pareja que se miraba igual aquella misma mañana. Albert y Kerry se encontraron por fin, en medio del frenético descenso de pasajeros, el muelle parecía un sin fin de cabezas que gritaban y saludaban en todas direcciones, pero Albert había localizado el escandaloso abrigo rojo, aquel que siempre usaba Kerry, entre toda ese mundo de atuendos oscuros ella resaltaba no solo por el color de su abrigo, si no también por su estatura y belleza. A su lado iba Arthur que, en vanos intentos de seguirla y al mismo tiempo de encargarse del equipaje de mano, iba tropezando y dando disculpas.

El amor y la pasión que se veía en esa pareja la dejaron sin aliento, un poco turbada y con deseos que sabía no podían ser. Arthur y ella fueron los mudos testigos de ese momento, cuando se vieron, solo pudieron sonreír, sin saludarse en voz alta, en un acuerdo tácito para no interrumpir a la pareja unida en un fuerte abrazo. Después de algunos minutos, de muchas palabras murmuradas al oído, de miles de promesas silenciosas, de miradas candentes, por fin volvieron a la realidad. Candy abrazó a Kerry y a Arthur dándoles la bienvenida, para dirigirse después al Hotel donde se hospedarían. Ahí estaba, en el salón de té del elegantísimo Astoria, sintiendo lástima por si misma. Sabía que ella nunca tendría la oportunidad de ser besada por el hombre que amaba con esa pasión. Sabía además que ningún hombre despertaría el amor que su joven corazón entregó en su adolescencia.

Verte tan nostálgica no es común – le comentó Arthur, sentándose a su lado – tampoco verte en con ese color, el blanco del uniforme te favorece, pero el verde definitivamente te ilumina Candy -Pues yo no lo veo vestido para quirófano Dr. Arthur Collier – contestó Candy dejando ver una sonrisa.  
-Bueno, dicen que a la tierra que fueres. . .

Candy observo detenidamente a su amigo, era un hombre atractivo y muy varonil; en Francia, la mayoría de las enfermeras suspiraban cuando lo veían, tenía un cierto aire de temeridad en sus ojos negros. Pero quizás su mayor atractivo era el cabello ondulado tan negro como sus ojos, lo peinaba hacia atrás, dejando que su perfecta nariz y su boca lucieran arrogantes por si mismas. Ese día vestido de etiqueta, se veía mucho más guapo, pero Candy pudo notar que estaba incómodo.

Puedo ver que el traje de etiqueta no es una elección libre – le dijo riendo -No, si por mi fuera, creo que me quedaría con los pantalones que nos daban en campaña, allá en Francia. Eran tan cómodos. . . Aunque supongo que el vestido tampoco.  
-Si lo sé, pude usarlos en alguna ocasión. – dijo suspirando – en realidad el vestido me esta matando -No solo a ti, también a todos los hombres de este salón – le comentó galante – en realidad estas muy hermosa esta noche. -Gracias. . . Yo no se que decir, de hecho no se si es correcto que te devuelva el cumplido, pero tu estas muy elegante, te ves muy bien.  
-Que bueno que te gusta, me siento halagado. La verdad Kerry lo eligió. . . no soy del tipo extravagante y por supuesto, en cuestión de compras soy aun peor- contesto guiñándole el ojo.  
-¡Que sorpresa! Yo soy igual, la elección de este vestido se lo debo a mi mejor amiga, Annie, ella si que sabe vestir y ser toda una dama. . . creo que nosotros nos sentimos mas cómodos en un Hospital que aquí – comentaba mientras miraba alrededor del suntuoso salón.

Arthur miraba a Candy sonreír con gran placer. El la había mirado así muchas veces, al principio cuando la conoció no pudo dejar de pensar que era una mujer muy hermosa, la mayoría de los médicos y soldados la querían a su alrededor, no solo por su natural bondad o su dedicación y eficiencia, Candy era de esas mujeres que iluminaba la vida de los demás, siempre se preocupaba por tener esa clase de detalles que son importantes. Su incansable ánimo y su valor eran además cualidades que la distinguían de otras enfermeras. No importaba la clase de trabajo que le solicitaran, Candy lo hacía siempre con ánimo. En las largas horas de quirófano, mirarla a los ojos era un alivio, esos ojos que siempre devolvían una mirada de confianza, mientras realizaba su trabajo con gran eficiencia.

Al principio pensó que ella y Albert estaban enamorados, pero se equivoco. Albert y él compartieron mucho tiempo juntos, descubrió que entre ellos existía la clase de amor que hay entre hermanos, eso lo alegro mucho ya que su hermana, a quien el conocía perfectamente, comenzaba a sentir algo mas por el rubio precursor de la paz. Después creyó que su amor le pertenecía a Stear, el piloto americano estaba tan enfermo cuando lo encontraron. Recordaba perfectamente cuando Albert le dio la noticia de que estaba vivo, las lágrimas que derramaba en el pecho de Albert evidenciaban el cariño inmenso que le tenía. Haciendo lo imposible, logró que lo trasladaran a Paris y ahí comenzó a luchar para que el cuerpo atrofiado por tanto tiempo inactivo, volviera a ser el de antes. El cuidado que le prodigaba, las largas horas que le dedicaba en sus descansos para ayudarlo, el cariñoso tono con el que le hablaba, su forma de infundirle esperanza y valor para su recuperación, pensó que era amor. Pero una vez mas se equivocaba, una tarde los encontró en el jardín del Hospital, Steare le dictaba a Candy para una mujer, una que el joven piloto amaba. Ese día sintió que podía tener esperanza de conquistarla, pero Albert le advirtió que Candy aun tenía su corazón comprometido. Con el tiempo el mismo se dio cuenta. A fuerza de observarla, pudo notar que detrás de esa maravillosa sonrisa, había nostalgia, y cuando parecía que leía, en realidad estaba perdida en sus recuerdos. Había alguien en el corazón de Candy, alguien que ocupaba el lugar que el deseaba. Había pasado un año con la rubia mujer, y ella solo le ofrecía lo mismo que a su hermana, una amistad incondicional.

Tienes razón. . . yo no se tú, pero me muero de hambre y se que Albert y Kerry aún no van a bajar. Te parece si cenamos. . .  
-Claro que sí, de cualquier manera esos dos no se dan cuenta de que hay mas personas alrededor. Además creo que preferirían cenar solos. – contesto con una risita.  
-¿Conoces algún lugar?  
-¿Quieres decir que no cenaremos aquí en el Hotel?  
-Después de un viaje tan largo en barco, no pienso quedarme sin ver Nueva York de noche, dicen que es espectacular.  
-Pues yo no conozco ningún sitio.  
-Preguntémosle al portero de la entrada, el seguro debe saber de algún restaurante de moda.  
-¡Excelente idea!

Candy se dejó llevar por Arthur hasta la entrada del Hotel, ahí le preguntaron al portero en turno y este les recomendó un restaurante cerca de Brodway. Al mencionar la ubicación Candy se sintió algo nerviosa, pero ante el entusiasmo de Arthur accedió sin replicas. Dejaron un mensaje para Kerry y Albert en la recepción, tomaron un coche de alquiler y se pusieron en camino.

La antigua mansión de los Andric en Chicago parecía viva, los sirvientes y empleados subían y bajaban, limpiado y arreglando toda la inmensa casa. En los jardines el frío hacía que se tuvieran mayores cuidados. Annie y la tía Abuela Elroy se encontraban en su elemento, ambas planeaban la fiesta de compromiso de Albert llenas de alegría, aunque habían acordado que fuera una celebración intima, los pequeños detalles eran innumerables. Cuando la anciana mujer se cansaba demasiado, la joven tomaba su lugar, lo cual agradecía enormemente toda la servidumbre. Con la ausencia de Candy, una enfermera de ojos canela oscuro y gafas se había hecho cargo de la rehabilitación de Steare y discretamente de la salud de la matriarca. Flammy se encontraba viviendo en la mansión. Al principio se negó en redondo, pero Candy siempre sabía como convencer cuando se le metía algo en esa cabezota suya. Según Candy era un negocio redondo, tendría dos pacientes, podría ahorrar dinero, descansaría del trabajo realizado en años pasados, de la guerra y además la ayudaría. Todavía podía oír su voz en el teléfono.

Vamos Flammy, no puedes ser tan tonta de rechazar una oferta así, unos meses de descanso y sin dejar la práctica – razonaba.  
-Pero no tendré práctica de quirófano Candy, sabes que soy, que somos instrumentistas. – objetaba sin mucha fuerza.  
-Solo será un mes, cuando regrese de Nueva York y se haya realizado la fiesta, reanudaremos nuestro trabajo en el Hospital. Pide una licencia, a estas alturas no te la negarán.  
-Bueno es cierto que no he tomado aun la licencia que nos dieron al regresar de Francia. . . – indico Flammy -Hazlo por mi ¿si? – Suplicó Candy con voz dulce -¡Eso e chantaje! – se quejó Flammy -¡Y lo tuyo terquedad! – gritaba Candy del otro lado de la línea -Ja, ja, ja. . .Me encantaría ver tu cara, seguro estas roja y apunto de comerte la bocina del teléfono – dijo riendo mientras la imagen se formaba en su mente – Esta bien gruñona, haz los preparativos para que me recojan mañana después de mi turno -Le pediré a Albert que mande a George, después de las 6:00 esta bien.  
-Muy bien.  
-Gracias Flammy, en verdad te lo agradezco.  
-No Candy, como siempre yo soy la que debo agradecer. . . sin ti y sin Kerry no se lo que me hubiera pasado.  
-Seguramente tu vida hubiera sido aburrida.  
-Si, tienes razón, seguramente lo hubiera sido.

Flammy le causo una agradable impresión a la Sra. Elroy, sus maneras eran honestas, aunque algo bruscas. Stear que ya la conocía de Francia se reía de las caras de Paty y Annie cuando Candy les comunico el arreglo. Ambas todavía recordaban a la chica de cuando era estudiante con Candy, en el colegio interno de Mary Jane. En cuanto George la trajo, se instaló en la habitación mas cercana a la de la Sra. Elroy, ese único detalle no paso desapercibido por Stear, sin embargo no lo comentó.

Cuando Flammy llegó a su nuevo cuarto se sorprendió de ver en el hermoso armario varios vestidos. Cuando llamo la atención de esto Dorothy, la mucama le contestó que Candy antes de irse había comprado estos para ella. Las protestas de Flammy comenzaban cuando Dorothy le extendió un sobre con su nombre. Era la letra de Candy.

_Hola Flammy:_

_Ya se que fue muy poco cortes de mi parte comprarte algo sin tu consentimiento y mucho menos sin tu buen gusto, pero en la mansión no puede usar el uniforme. La tía abuela fue muy especifica al respecto, no quiere que nadie se entere de los motivos por los que estas en la casa. Así que aunque levantes tus ojos al cielo, no te queda más que tomarlo como parte de tu trabajo. Seguramente en este momento has de estar pensando que soy una tramposa, cabeza dura. Lo soy querida Flammy y. . . no tengo remedio._

_En serio, espero que te gusten. Annie me ayudo a escogerlos para ti, ya sabes que yo no tengo idea sobre estas cosas y te habría comprado algo inadecuado._

_Disfrútalos y recuerda que además son mi regalo de bienvenida. Como dice Paty: "las mujeres de hoy debemos hacer frente común, la ayuda debe ser de las unas a las otras". En este caso tu eres la una y yo la otra._

_Bienvenida a la casa Andric.  
Candy W. Andric_

_P.D. No te parece muy pomposo el nombre. ¿Qué remedio? Una pequeña concesión para la tía abuela._

Flammy miró los vestidos todos eran muy hermosos, pero de líneas sencillas y de colores claros, cada uno era en si mismo una belleza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella que nunca lloraba, que pudo resistir los peores momentos, no pudo dejar de sentirse emocionada por el detalle que tuvo su amiga con ella.

Paty participaba parcialmente en los preparativos, entre las clases en la universidad y Stear tenía bastante tiempo ocupado. Desde su encuentro en el andén del ferrocarril sintió un inmenso pesar. Su novio adolescente ya no estaba en esos ojos que la miraban, era él, si pero también no lo era. El hombre que tenía delante estaba lleno de cicatrices en cuerpo y alma. Lo que mas le dolió fue como se retraía con ella. Después de estrecharla entre sus brazos como ella había esperado, su cuerpo se tenso y la soltó como si le lastimara tocarla. Las siguientes semanas fueron aún peor. No permitía que lo acompañara en su rehabilitación y casi nunca buscaba estar solo con ella. Candy le decía que Stear tenía aun mucho que perdonarse y mucho que olvidar. Fue por esos día que se le ocurrió invitar a Stear a la universidad, después de algunos ruegos lo convenció. El ambiente de la casa de estudios atrapó a Stear, cuando visitó los laboratorios y las aulas, Paty pudo ver por fin ese brillo en sus ojos. Se aferró a este pequeño vínculo que compartía, se lleno de esperanza, se volcó en estudios de psicología, tratando de ayudarlo, encontrando en este campo un camino que hasta ese momento no había definido. El estudio de la mente, la forma en que funcionaba, era algo que la fascinaba, la pedagogía había sido solo el principio. Al fin comprendió lo que sintió Candy años atrás cuando eligió su carrera, esa certeza de haber encontrado su propósito en la vida.

Estas segura entonces – decía Stear mientras acompañaba a su entusiasmada novia por los corredores del la universidad.  
-Lo estoy, me he inscrito en 3 materias de Psicología para el semestre entrante – le contestaba con una sonrisa – creo que encontré algo a lo que quiero dedicarme.  
-Me alegra por ti

El silencio que siguió fue incomodo. Últimamente tenían demasiados de esos silencios. Ella lo miraba y pensando

"Tan cerca y tan lejos de mí"

Aun no te decides por nada.  
-Si y no, sabes que me encantan las ciencias, pero también me inclino por la ingeniería.  
-Que te ves haciendo el resto de tu vida Stear.  
-Ese es el problema, no se que quiero hacer, no se donde empezar, ni si quiera se si puedo- contestó amargado mientras miraba el bastón que aun tenía que usar.

Paty escuchaba ese mismo pesimismo todo el tiempo. Al principio lo consideró normal, pero últimamente se estaba cansando de la autocompasión de su novio. Si tan solo reaccionara. . . tal vez. . .

Tienes razón querido, deberías quedarte en casa. – dijo en tono condescendiente -¿Tú crees?- contesto sorprendido -Por supuesto. Estoy segura de que encontraras algo más. . . sencillo – nuevamente Paty ataco en tono condescendiente.  
-Estas insinuando que no soy capaz. - Stear estaba comenzando a irritarse, no entendía a Paty, se supone que una novia debía darte ánimo.  
-Bueno, la Universidad no es para todos Stear – Paty lo miraba -¡Crees que no podría con una carrera! – repitió Stear con voz mas grave

Bien ya se esta enojando. Un poco más.

Yo no insinuó nada, se que eres inteligente, pero tal vez una carrera sea. . . demasiado.  
-Demasiado para mí, pero no para ti. – siguió en tono sarcástico -Quizás temas. . .  
-¿Qué¡Acaso piensas que tengo miedo, que el reto de una carrera me intimida. No tienes idea de lo que es el miedo Patricia. Miedo es enfrentar a la muerte a la cara, como yo lo he hecho. Miedo es tener la certeza de que vas a morir, de que no vas a ver nunca mas a las personas que amas, tu hogar, que tus sueños no se realizaran. ¡No soy un cobarde! – Stear casi gritaba -Entonces no te comportes como uno – la voz de Paty era tranquila, suave, pronuncio la frase con amor.

Stear se quedo callado, demasiado atónito por la respuesta de Paty y por su comportamiento. Sentía como su sangre corría por todo su cuerpo, se sentía. . . enojado, desconcertado y ¡vivo¿Hacía cuanto que no se sentía así? Demasiado. Miro a Paty, sus ojos brillaban y la sonrisa en la boca de su novia le decía que lo que hizo fue planeado. Se había dejado caer en la autocompasión. Paty lo notó y no lo dejó revolcarse en su desanimo.

Sabes Paty, creo que tienes razón – le decía con un asomo de sonrisa en su boca – encontraste tu vocación.  
-¿Y tu Stear? – le preguntó inquieta.  
-Aun no, pero hoy encontré algo mejor.  
-¿Si¿Qué?  
-Ganas de vivir.

Por la tarde Stear se sintió inquieto, después de su sesión de rehabilitación con Flammy le preguntó si podía terminar caminando por el jardín.

Bien – dijo con una sonrisa – no más de media hora. No debes excederte sin el bastón. Me alegra verte mas animado.  
-¿Me veo mas animado?  
-Pues si. Sabes Stear, parte de la recuperación de un enfermo depende de él mismo. De sus motivaciones para salir adelante. Los pacientes con ánimo alto mejoran más rápido.  
-Suenas como Paty. – comentó divertido -Eso es porque las enfermeras llevamos mas tiempo practicando lo que ahora llaman psicología. Como enfermeras estamos en contacto directo con la recuperación. Entendemos, por sentido común, que un paciente necesita esperanza, algo que lo haga luchar. Nuestro conocimiento puede ser empírico totalmente, pero no menos efectivo. Esta es una de las cosas que Candy entendió mucho antes que yo, desde que estudiábamos con Mary Jane. Candy siempre es generosa con el amor.  
-Ah el amor. . . – dijo algo confundido -Debes sentirte muy satisfecho con todo el amor que tienes a tu alrededor. La Sra. Elroy, Albert, tu hermano Archie y tu cuñada, Candy y los que te estimamos, pero más que nada por Paty. No sabes lo triste que es no tener una familia amorosa, como yo o amar imposibles como Candy.

Esa noche Stear encontró en su habitación un sobre de color lila, igual a los sobres que una linda adolescente le dejaba en el hueco de un árbol, allá en el colegio San Pablo. Los mismos que recibiera en Francia durante un año y medio. Igual que antes llevo el sobre hasta su nariz, el perfume de Paty lleno sus sentidos. Los recuerdos lo inundaron, desde el día que bailo con ella en el festival de mayo, aquel cuando los lentes de ambos se cayeron y sus ojos se encontraron, recordó el tiempo pasado en Escocia y luego aquí en Chicago. Sus cartas antes de que lo derribaran y las que le dirigió cuando lo encontraron. Todo eso hablaba de amor, de un amor profundo. Y él ¿Acaso no esperaba cada palabra suya con solicitud¿Que no recordaba el anden? La tuvo en su abrazo estremecido y su deseo se despertó sin aviso. Había sentido como la imagen de su tierna novia se encimaba en la de la hermosa mujer que lo espero en el anden. Abrió el sobre y leyó en silencio.

Como te extraño, como te quiero.  
A veces siento que ya te perdí.  
Cuando te busco, ya no te siento.  
Estas en tu mundo, tan lejos de mí.  
No se si es mi culpa o nuestro destino,  
No se que ha pasado, Pero cuando te miro, ya no adivino Lo que piensas de mí.  
Pasan los días y sigo sin sentirte.  
No se que sucede dentro de tu alma.  
Ya no me miras. Te escondes de mí

Y yo no tengo paz, no tengo calma

Pues tu amor rehuye de mí

Te amo.  
Paty.

Stear cerró el sobre y se lo llevo al pecho. En su corazón y en su mente solo tenía un pensamiento innegable, la única seguridad que en ese momento poseía. Las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos al mismo tiempo que a las palabras a su boca, en el silencio de su habitación decía con voz ronca "la amo, simplemente la amo."

Albert leía la nota de Arthur y Candy. Con una sonrisa pensó que aquellos los dejaron solos a propósito y él estaba muy agradecido. En ese momento sintió la mirada de una persona, cuando levantó la vista pudo apreciar a una reina. Kerry llevaba puesto un vestido azul rey que se pegaba a su figura, elegante y sencillo, con los hombros desnudos y el cuello adornado por una cadena de plata. Su rostro trigueño resplandecía al verlo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su hermoso cabello castaño, todo en ella irradiaba luz.

Eres la mas hermosa visión – con esta frase le dio la bienvenida – Desde la primera vez que te vi.  
-¿De verdad? – pregunto ansiosa -Tú no me miraste si quiera, pero la primera vez que te vi salías de quirófano, te llevaste la mano al rodete y dejaste libre tu cabello. Ese solo movimiento se quedo grabado para siempre en mi mente, tu rostro enmarcado en castaño era una imagen maravillosa, parecías una princesa celta.  
-Gracias – contesto mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban – Tu luces magnifico así, en traje de etiqueta. – lo halago también mientras le daba un beso ligero en los labios.  
-Albert sintió que la sangre le hervía en el cuerpo. "Solo con un inocente beso" pensaba "esta mujer provoca en mi cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie".  
-Gracias. Será mejor que vayamos a cenar – dijo mientras le daba el brazo.  
-¿Nos están esperando Candy y Arthur?  
-No, parece que ese par decidió hacer una excursión nocturna en Nueva York.  
-Eso quiere decir que tenían hambre y no quisieron esperarnos.

Cenaron en animada conversación, platicaban de sus respectivos viajes desde Europa mientras se robaban besos. A los postres, Kerry le preguntaba sobre la reacción de su familia.

Bueno. . . al principio la Abuela Emilia estaba escandalizada, sobretodo por el hecho de que eras doctor, pero después lo acepto.  
-Me imaginaba que no le iba a sentar nada bien. Candy la menciono en algunas ocasiones, se que es una mujer de ideas fijas.  
-Pues todo lo contrario. En realidad no se que le pasa, pero desde nuestro regreso la he notado muy cambiada. Es más cariñosa y condescendiente. De hecho parece que ella y Candy se llevan mucho mejor ahora.  
-Me alegro por ella. ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Chicago?  
-Pasado mañana, quiero pasar unos días contigo lejos de familiares, hospitales y demás. Me he vuelto egoísta.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Porque te quiero solo para mí en estos momentos.  
-Pues entonces yo también soy egoísta porque me encanta la idea – contestó riendo -Kerry. . . adoro la forma en que te ríes, creo que no podría vivir sin ti.  
-Yo también te amo profundamente – le decía mientras tomaba su mano – Sabes Albert, en Francia te sentía tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, tuve que reconocer que aunque no lo quisiera, te amaba.  
-Aunque fuera un "engreído" -Precisamente por eso.  
-Soy afortunado de tenerte y de que me ames. En Francia debí decírtelo infinidad de veces antes de que partiera, pero hoy quiero repetírtelo. Kerry, te amo. . . – Albert la miraba a los ojos con intensidad mientras su corazón dictaba a su voz – Si, te amo. Amor es algo que nunca se ha podido decir sin le certeza de sentirlo, de no ser así la vida, la fe y la gloria, son palabras de un mundo casual acomodadas por el viento, sin sentido, sin inmortalidad ni esperanza. Esto es lo que siento por ti. Tú eres mi vida, tú compartes mi fe y solo contigo existe la gloria. Quiero que seas mi historia y el sentido de mi futuro. Yo. . . no te lo pregunte de la forma correcta en Francia. . . ahora lo hago – le dijo apasionado mientras sacaba una cajita de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo - Doctora Kerry Collier¿me haría el honor de ser mi esposa?

Las palabras de Albert inflamaron su pecho con amor y con pasión, nunca en su vida pensó que una declaración pudiera ser así, intensa, desbordante. El hombre que tenía ante el era sin lugar a dudas impetuoso y en lugar de sentirse temerosa o escandalizada, solo podía concebirse amándolo en igual medida.

Si Albert, acepto ser tu esposa. – le contesto con los ojos miel brillantes de lagrimas.

Albert le coloco el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular, y ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, puso las manos en sus mejillas y acercó sus labios. Ese beso no tuvo nada de fugaz, ni fue como los primeros de la noche, simples sondeos. La boca de Kerry busco un encuentro mas profundo, mas largo y al mismo tiempo le repetía en murmullos que lo amaba.

Recordando de pronto donde estaban, Albert se apresuró a pagar la cuenta, tomándola del brazo la llevo hasta el jardín posterior del Hotel que estaba iluminado apenas con hermosos faroles de tenue luz. Debajo de uno, la tomo por la cintura y sin dejar de repetir su nombre mientras estampaba besos en sus mejillas y cuello, dejaba que su cuerpo se amoldara al de él. Sin atreverse a ir más allá, escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella para dejar que su respiración, como la de ella, se tranquilizara.

Nunca había besado así a un hombre, nunca había sentido la necesidad de ello, pero cuando Albert volvió a declararse, todo lo demás, el mundo a su alrededor, todo desapareció. Solo existían los dos. Sus besos eran cada vez más sensuales y su cuerpo respondía a cualquier roce, a cualquier palabra. Albert se detuvo. Al principio no supo por qué, no comprendía, busco en mirada una respuesta, estaba cargada de deseo, pero después noto que miraba alrededor, entonces comprendió. Aun estaban en el restaurante y que habían estado dando un espectáculo.

Cuando por fin se atrevió a mirar también, en las otras mesas había una especie de sorpresa, para algunos de disgusto, para otros de comprensión. Algunas parejas de las más jóvenes, levantaban sus copas y los felicitaban. Albert agradecía con un asentimiento de cabeza y pedía la cuenta. Sin dudarlo la tomo por el brazo y la llevo hasta el jardín, ella estaba agradecida de no tener que hacer nada más que seguirlo. Aun estaba muy exaltada y cuando la volvió a tomar en sus brazos, al amparo de la semi-intimidad del jardín, volvieron a besarse, a decirse que se amaban. Por segundos pensó que sus piernas no la sostendrían más, así que se aferró aun más a los hombros de Albert. Se escucho gemir ante la invasión de su boca y pequeños escalofríos la recorrían. De nuevo Albert se detuvo, lo sintió bajar su cabeza hasta el hueco de su cuello y su voz penetro por fin en su mente nublada.

Por Dios Kerry, si no me detengo ahora. . . lo siento mucho es que yo. . . no pude contenerme. . . debes disculparme. . . – angustiado le pedía disculpas -Albert – lo llamó -En realidad no tenía planeado algo así es solo que cuando me besaste. . . yo. . .  
-Albert - insistió -Traerte aquí no es correcto, no se en que estaba pensando. . .  
-¡Albert basta! Aquí no a sucedido nada que yo no haya querido. . . yo también lo deseaba amor. Nada hay que disculpar. Tal vez si no te hubieras detenido, yo te habría arrastrado a mi habitación.  
-¡Que bien!. No perdón, quiero decir que. . . Que bueno que no estas enojada. – una sonrisa se dibujaba ya en el rostro de Albert.  
-Será mejor que entremos. – le pidió también con una sonrisa cómplice - Si, tal vez debamos ver si Candy y Arthur ya regresaron. – dijo mientras la volvía a tomar del brazo -Conociéndolos, no lo creo. – contesto con una pequeña risita -Son unos chaperones terribles¡eh! – tercio siguiendo la broma -No tienes idea de cómo me alegro de que sea así. – diciendo esto lo miro con todo el amor de su corazón.

Una vez más Terry estaba de pésimo humor. Esta vez no pudo evitarlo, su madre se había llevado a Alan y no le quedaban pretextos. Parecía que tendría que ir a la cena de cumpleaños de Karen.

No podía dejar de reír ante la cómica mueca que hacía Rob Eames, quién imitaba al malhumorado compañero de escena. La compañía había quedado de ir a cenar para festejar su cumpleaños y Terry no pudo desprenderse de este compromiso. El restaurante al que iban no estaba lejos del teatro y si lograban que el ermitaño actor dejara su habitual rutina, podría decir que esa noche era un completo triunfo.

¡Vamos hombre, cualquiera diría que desprecias nuestra agradable compañía- le decía a Terry, Robert Eames mientras subían al automóvil del actor.  
-La de Karen querrás decir, por que la tuya. . . en realidad, no eres la primera elección que me viene a la mente para pasar un buen rato. – contesto irónico Terry -¿Cómo, es que acaso Karen no te ha dicho! – preguntó el interpelado llevándose una mano dramáticamente a la frente y la otra al pecho -¿Decirme que? – contestó insolente -Que soy un hombre espectacular, magnifico oyente, entretenido, pero sobre todo soy un magnifico actor – indicó enumerando sus cualidades.  
-¿De veras? – Comento riendo a carcajadas Karen, ante la cara de Terry y la dramatización de Eames – lo he olvidado.  
-Claro. – dijo mientras ponía cara de nostalgia – y yo que estaba dispuesto a declararme esta noche. – mas dramático aun.  
-¿Cómo? Crees acaso que Karen va a corresponder a tú. . . – argumentaba ya Terry cuando fue bruscamente interrumpido.  
-Y quien habla de Karen. . . – terminó Eames ante las carcajadas de Karen y las de él mismo.

Terry estaba completamente extrañado, en muy pocas ocasiones había estado atrapado en una broma. Por lo general ningún compañero se atrevía a hablar mas allá de lo relacionado con el teatro, la obra en turno o los diálogos, algunas actrices intentaban ir mas allá, pero el siempre pudo manejar ese aspecto de su relación laboral. Pero el hombre que estaba sentado junto a Karen, parecía totalmente relajado con el hecho de estarse burlando de él. Al principio se sintió sorprendido, pero lejos de enojarse, se encontró riéndose de los estupidos comentarios de Eames. Después se sorprendió aun mas al darse cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentirse así, relajado y contento. Tal vez no fuera tan mala idea después de todo el ir a cenar con la "la nueva pareja de Brodway" como los llamaban en los tabloides.

Definitivamente Eames, tú le das un significado completamente nuevo a la palabra "cínico" – le comentó Terry después de unos minutos de intensa risa.  
-Todos tenemos nuestras cualidades Granchester, hasta tú. Podría listarte las mías si no estas muy ocupado.  
-No por favor- contesto como si la mera sugerencia lo aterrorizara - En realidad, ya hemos llegado y de pronto siento mucha hambre.  
-Que bien, también yo estoy muerta de hambre. Caballeros esta noche no podré ser una dama y comer poco, como debe hacerlo una mujer educada.  
-Tu mi querida Karen, serías una dama aunque te comieras un caballo de una sentada. -Cierto Granchester, esta hermosa mujer no dejaría jamás de ser una reina en cualquier lugar a donde entre, incluso en un bar de mala muerte.  
-Más les vale a los dos que dejen ya su numerito si no quieren. . .  
-Hablar como sopranos por la mañana - contestaron al unísono ante la conocida amenaza de la actriz.

Terry los dejó en la puerta y fue a estacionar el automóvil, nunca dejaba que nadie lo hiciera. Mientras Karen y Robert eran asediados por fotógrafos y reporteros el se colaría por la parte de atrás.

"The Fuss", era el restaurante de moda, la excéntrica elite de Nueva York se codeaba ahí con actores, políticos y ricos empresarios. El ambiente tenía un acento decadente, sus paredes llenas de Fotografías de distintos personajes públicos, en un mismo muro. La música era escandalosa, el ritmo del blues en el piano competía con el griterío de los comensales. Cuando Arthur y Candy entraron, se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

Vaya, creo que te he invitado a un lugar poco apropiado Señorita Andric.  
-Creo que es verdad Doctor Collier – contesto Candy mirando todo el entorno – solo puedo decir¡Me encanta!

Los llevaron hasta una mesa cerca del pianista. Arthur pidió una botella de Champagne ante la mirada pasmada de su acompañante.

No me mires así Candy, este lugar me hace sentir febril. No me digas que no has bebido nunca Champagne.  
-Pues no. De hecho lo único que he bebido además del vino de mesa es jerez.  
-¡Jerez, no pensé que te gustara una bebida así. – dijo extrañado -De hecho fue una travesura infantil Arthur. Annie y yo tomamos la botella de la alacena de la Srita. Pony. Era para un pic-nic. Bebimos dos grandes vasos y por supuesto terminamos con dolor de cabeza y un castigo de una semana. – Candy platicaba su anécdota, mientras reía de su recuerdo infantil.  
-No te preocupes una copa será nuestro límite.

Desde hacia un año que Arthur escuchaba historias como esa. Candy le había hablado de su orfandad, de su infancia en el hogar, de cómo la adopto Albert y de cuando estudio enfermería, en fin la hablaba de todas las personas que ella amaba. A pesar de que no tuvo una niñez normal, podía verse que fue feliz, y el conocía a todas esas personas a través del amor de Candy. Una hermosa voz comenzó a cantar, el ritmo era cadencioso, la voz era ronca y potente y la letra hablaba de amor y de pasión sin respuesta.

Es increíble, esta música es conmovedora, expresiva. ¿No lo crees Candy?  
-Si, lo es. Y la letra, la cantante parece de veras sentir todo esa emoción de no ser correspondida. – comentó sin dejar de mirar a la cantante fascinada - ¿Cómo se llama?  
-Blues, viene de Nuevo Orleáns, es música de gente de color.

Candy escuchaba la melodía y la letra, era como si su corazón cantara su tristeza, la agonía que vivía cada vez que se atrevía a pensar en él. "Terry, hoy estas tan cerca y tan lejos de mi", sus ojos parpadearon para evitar las lágrimas.

¿Realmente te gusta, verdad? - -Oh si, es maravillosa.  
-Mañana te compro un disco de Blues.

Candy sonrió, Arthur trataba de ser galante. Se había percatado de los sentimientos que le provocaba hacía unos meses. Tendría que hablar con él. No podía hacerlo sentir que tenía esperanzas. Aun cuando Annie le había recomendado intentar, ella sabía que sería inútil, pero sobretodo injusto para Arthur.

Cenaron y bebieron su copa de Champagne. Para el momento del postre, Candy miraba con glotonería el pastel de chocolate que había pedido, mientras Arthur la animaba a comérselo. La noche había resultado perfecta, se sintió relajada y la compañía de su amigo era muy agradable. Escucharon música por un rato más y cerca de la media noche le pidió que regresaran al hotel. Mientras Arthur pedía la cuenta, ella se dirigió al tocador de damas. En el camino, justo en una de las paredes de la izquierda la foto de un actor sonriente llamo su atención. Candy no pudo evitar el dolor que sintió en el pecho cuando se acercó. Era la foto de Terry, estaba más alto y más corpulento, pero sus ojos, aun en esa foto, brillaban en un azul iridiscente y altanero. Parecía mirarla a ella. Parecía que le decían "ves, no puedes olvidarme, aun eres mía". Sin pensarlo corrió al tocador de damas y ahí pudo dar rienda suelta a su dolor, un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos y respiraba con dificultad. Cuando el dolor se acomodo de nuevo en su corazón, se dirigió al lavabo y se miro en el espejo. No usaba maquillaje y su cara estaba muy pálida. Tras unos momentos más, se limpio los ojos con su pañuelo y arreglándose el rebelde pelo rubio, regreso con Arthur. Mientras caminaba de regresó se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado. Simplemente lo amaba y lo amaría el resto de su vida.

En la puerta del restaurante, Arthur pidió un carruaje mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo. En esos momentos escucharon alboroto en la calle.

¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó Arthur al "maitre" -Oh no se preocupe, seguramente son actores y los fotógrafos y periodistas los han de haber detenido, ya sabe, fotos y entrevistas. Seguro es la Srita. Claise.  
-Karen Claise – pregunto Candy muy nerviosa.  
-Si señorita, veo que reconoce su nombre.  
-Viene seguido – pregunto Arthur curioso -Si, le encanta venir, la acompaña últimamente su última conquista, un actor novel. . . creo que se llama Robert Eames, tienen puesta en escena de Cyrano de Bergerac. Ojalá puedan verla. ¡Oh¡ su coche de alquiler esta ya en la puerta -Gracias – contestó Candy mientras se ponía la capucha para salir a la calle nevada, respiraba mas tranquila cuando escucho el nombre del actor que lo acompañaba

Una vez en el auto, Candy miro por la ventana, detrás de varios hombres con cámaras fotográficas y libretas una pareja de jóvenes sonreía y charlaba con ellos. Era Karen, no había duda. El joven que la acompañaba era seguro el actor que mencionaron en el restaurante. El coche comenzó a moverse y ella suspiro.

No sabía que eras aficionada al teatro Candy.  
-No lo soy Arthur. Lo que sucede es que conocí a Karen Claise.  
-¿De verdad? Que pequeño es el mundo. Debiste decírmelo antes, pudimos quedarnos para que la saludaras.  
-No. – dijo Candy bajando los ojos y retorciendo su pañuelo.  
-¿Solo no? – pregunto Arthur mirando como su rubia acompañante estaba tan nerviosa y pálida -Lo siento Arthur, es que ella me hace recordar. . . algo que quiero olvidar. – termino diciendo.  
-¿Algo o alguien Candy? – volvió a preguntar

Candy levanto la cabeza y miro sorprendida a Arthur, se había puesto más pálida. Sin decir palabra, volvió a bajar la mirada. En silencio la pareja regreso al hotel.

* * *

Continuará ...

**_Gracias por leerme. Para este capitulo tome prestada la mayor parte de la letra de Benny Ibarra "Me muero sin ti" para el poema que Paty le escribe a Stear, ajustándola un poco. En cuanto al movimiento de Blues, era en esa época cuando se comenzaba a tocar en toda la unión americana, los datos nuevamente son de la Enciclopedia Encarta 2004. También los automóviles eran ya más cotidianos que los carruajes, sobre todo en una ciudad como Nueva York. El poema del principio es de mi propia autoría, espero que lo disfruten y me comenten que piensan de él._**

**_Un beso Alisa. _**


	4. Sucede cada vez que nos miramos

**Realidades del Corazón**

**Capitulo IV**

**Sucede cada vez que nos miramos.**

**

* * *

**

Pequeños rastros de mi quedaron

flotandoen la oscuridad de mi deseo satisfecho.

Finalmente logré poseer tu mirada sin que nada alrededor,

interrumpiera el intercambio de gozo entre nosotros.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y en tan solo segundos,

te bese suavemente, mi mirada te acaricio tan íntimamente,

que tú alma fue desnudándose irremediablemente,

ante el embate de mis deseos.

Tus ojos brillaban y cada parpadeo se convierte

en un mensaje de pasión intenso,

y sucedió de nuevo, mi corazón se rindió sin remedio

como mañana, como ayer,

como sucede cada vez que nos miramos.

**Alisa **

**

* * *

**

Arthur movía su vaso lleno de whisky, una costumbre de su padre, el siempre movía su bebida antes de tomarla, no importaba si era café, vino o como en este caso whisky. Recordar a su padre lo lleno de nostalgia. Pensaba que si estuviera vivo el seguro podría aconsejarlo sobre Candy. Tal vez su tío Nat. . . aunque siendo tan tímido. . . Recordar al hermano de su madre lo hizo sonreír, su madre siempre le decía que se parecían mucho, lo cierto es que ambos tenían ojos y cabellos negros y su tío era alto, atlético, de hecho nadie creía que era un tímido catedrático de literatura.

El bar del Astoria estaba lleno. Después de su cena con Candy, sabía que no iba a dormir, así que tras dejarla en su habitación bajo al bar. Su sorpresa más grande fue encontrar a Albert ahí, bebiendo oporto y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los ojos. En cuanto lo vio, se sentó a su lado y pidió un buen whisky, "doble por favor" había sido la petición y mirando a Albert le contestó a su mirada intrigada "hay días que se necesita uno doble¿no crees?

Albert miro a su amigo, parecía que estaba de buen humor, pero en realidad algo lo inquietaba. Su mano descansaba en la barra del bar y sus dedos no dejaban de tamborilear, en desacorde con la música. Muchas veces vio ese mismo gesto cuando estaban en Francia, ya fuera en campo o en el hospital.

¿Qué tal la cena? – le preguntó a su amigo curioso

Podría preguntar lo mismo, pero tú cara lo dice todo. Al fin te has propuesto decentemente, como corresponde ¿no?

Sabes que esa era la intención, te agradezco que nos dejaran solos. – le contestó sin dejar de notar que evadía su pregunta.

No tienes nada que agradecer.

Y. . .

¿Y qué?

¿Qué tal la cena?

Bueno. . . – Arthur suspiro largamente – En fin – dijo levantando los hombros en señal de derrota - seguro Candy te contará todo de cualquier forma. Fuimos a un restaurante de moda, "The Fuss" donde tocaban Blues. Candy sintió la música en su misma alma, la hubieras visto, tenía los ojos fijos en el cantante, un hombre de color con una voz impresionante. El lugar era lo que podríamos definir como decadente, todas las paredes estaban llenas de fotos de políticos y artistas. La comida estuvo exquisita. Espero no te molestes por que la lleve, se que no era muy adecuado.

¡Molestarme¡ por su puesto que no, imagino a Candy ahí, divirtiéndose sin remordimientos de ninguna clase.

Si, la pasamos bien.

Entonces¿Por qué estas tan inquieto? – inquirió Albert de nuevo

No lo estoy. – indico defensivo

Si claro. . . Vamos Arthur¿Qué sucede?

En realidad nada Albert. . . – contestó el interpelado tras un corto silencio - o por lo menos nada nuevo, tuve esperanzas de nuevo de conquistar el amor de Candy, pero hoy estuve mas lejos de ella que nunca. Se que me advertiste sobre esto.

¿Te rechazo? – preguntó tratando de entender por que el estado tan derrotista de su amigo.

Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de decirle nada.

No entiendo¿Qué sucedió?

Dime una cosa Albert¿El hombre que aun ama Candy vive aquí en Nueva York, tiene que ver con el teatro?

¿Por qué preguntas esto¿Acaso Candy se encontró con alguien esta noche? – pregunto alarmado Albert al imaginarse que Candy había tenido un encuentro inesperado.

No, no te alarmes, déjame explicarte. Al salir del restaurante, se armo un alboroto en la entrada, unos actores de Brodway estaban por entrar, el "maitre" nos dijo que siempre cenaban en ese lugar. Candy se puso muy nerviosa cuando escucho que una de las actrices se llama Karen Claise y que venía acompañada por otro joven actor.

¿Sabes el nombre de ese actor?

Un tal Eames. . . pero ese no es el hombre que Candy ama.

¿Por qué lo afirmas con tanta seguridad?

Porque cuando subimos al auto le pregunte si era aficionada al teatro. Ella me contesto que hacia tiempo que no lo era, pero que conoció a Karen Claise hace tiempo. Me pareció raro que no quisiera saludarla, cuando le pregunte ella solo me dijo que no quería verla, que le traía a la memoria "algo" que no quería recordar.

Pero eso no fue lo que te reveló la verdad de su corazón. – le indico perspicaz Albert

No, tienes razón. Fueron sus ojos. Cuando me di cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, de que se había puesto pálida y se había borrado su sonrisa, lo sospeche. Entonces cometí un gran error. Le pregunte si no era a "alguien" a quien no quería recordar. Debí quedarme callado.

¿Qué te respondió?

Nada, no tuvo que hacerlo. Su mirada me dijo mucho más. Albert yo. . . ni si quiera se como me siento, al principio me dolió, no te miento, pero cada vez que recuerdo esa mirada. . . ella sufre por ese hombre mas de lo que cualquiera nos imaginamos, mas de lo que yo sufro por ella.

Lo siento Arthur. Ojalá Candy se hubiera enamorado de ti y olvidara el pasado.

¿Quién es él? – preguntó con dolor

Eso debes preguntárselo a ella. Yo no puedo decirte nada más.

Lo sé Albert. Siento haberte preguntado.

No te disculpes.

Debo hacerlo, mira como te he preocupado, hoy que estabas tan feliz.

Somos amigos Arthur y muy pronto seremos familia. ¿Quién mejor que yo para escucharte?

Gracias. Creo que pediré otro doble antes de irme a la cama.

Te acompaño, brindaremos por el amor.

Si, y por tu felicidad y la de mi hermana.

Y por tu felicidad y la de Candy, como quiera que esta llegue a ustedes.

Después de una hora más, ambos hombres se levantaron y subieron hasta sus habitaciones. Cuando Albert se dirigía a la suya, se topo con Kerry. Su preciosa prometida estaba envuelta en una bata azul, llena de pequeñas flores blancas en cuello y mangas, con el cabello suelto y la piel blanca resaltando por la luz. Verla así, descalza y sorprendida lo encendió. Sin mediar palabra la tomo la cintura y la beso. Su cuerpo reacciono a la proximidad, su sangre bombeaba desde su corazón muy fuerte. Con desesperación trataba de controlarse, pero al escuchar los pequeños gemidos de Kerry, perdió por completo el control, la acerco contra la pared y sus manos comenzaron a vagar por sus caderas. De pronto sintió como la mujer en sus brazos metía los dedos entre su cabello, y se abría a un encuentro mas íntimo. El ruido de elevador los trajo rápidamente a la realidad. Albert miro al final del pasillo, se estaba abriendo. Sin pensar, tomo a Kerry y la introdujo en la habitación de ella, la mas cercana a donde estaban.

Por Dios Kerry, si seguimos dejándonos llevar por nuestras emociones, acabaremos. . . – decía Albert en tono ronco, con la puerta y la espalda y su prometida en sus brazos

En un cuarto de habitación de Hotel – comentó con una sonrisa picara

Ante la ironía Albert miro alrededor dándose cuenta de donde estaba, sin poder evitarlo miro a Kerry y aunque su cuerpo gritaba que siguiera, no se movió. El tenso silencio que se hizo por unos momentos se relajo ante la suave risa de su prometida. Casi de inmediato la siguió hasta que ambos reían sin poder parar. Tras unos minutos más, Kerry se separo de su prometido y envolvió en una chalina

Que hacías en el pasillo a estas horas, querida- pregunto mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillón junto al ventanal del cuarto.

Volvía del cuarto de Candy – contestó Kerry con una mirada de preocupación.

Entiendo.

De veras lo entiendes – le decía Kerry, dejando ver su preocupación en su voz

¿Que quieres decir? – preguntó muy extrañado

Nada, solo quería estar segura de que sabes lo que sucede. – la impaciencia se notaba en sus ademanes.

Se que Arthur esta enamorado de Candy – le indico Albert rotundo.

Pero sabes acaso que Candy aun ama a Terry.

Lo sospechaba. Ella te lo confesó – fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta

Si, lo hizo. Y si me atrevo a decírtelo es por que seguro lo oirás de su propia boca. ¿Sabes que en cuanto la dejo Arthur en su habitación comenzó a llorar¡Imaginate, Candy llorando! En cuanto escuche que se cerró su puerta, fui a verla, quería platicar con ella, saber como la había pasado y la encontré llorando sin consuelo. Jamás había visto a Candy así, era todo llanto y tristeza. Se culpaba por haber herido a Arthur y también por no poder olvidar. Estoy muy preocupada por ella, la deje dormida y le administre un sedante suave.

¿Fue necesario¿Tanto así estaba angustiada? – Albert estaba consternado

Creo que fue simplemente que llegó a su límite, no creo que este tan deprimida como para que siga a tomándolos, pero aun así, voy a vigilarla.

Esto es desesperante, ella que siempre ha sido un apoyo y ayuda para todos nosotros, que generosamente nos ha dado miles de muestras de afecto y no podemos hacer nada para ayudarla.

Estas seguro Albert.

Si, Terry se casó hace tiempo y en las últimas noticias que escuche tuvo un hijo.

¡Oh Albert! – le dijo mientras se levantaba y extendía los brazos – ¡debe haber algo!

Todos la amamos mucho Kerry, siempre estaremos con ella, lo sabe. – contesto abrazándola

No creo que sea suficiente.

De momento es todo lo que podemos hacer por ella.

Soltó suavemente a su prometida la beso y se despidió. En su habitación, ni siquiera intento dormir, se acomodó frente al hermoso ventanal de su cuarto a pensar. Mientras el amanecer llegaba, Albert buscaba la forma de ayudar a la mujer que consideraba, más que su pupila, su hermana. Con las primeras luces del Alba, se quedó dormido sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. El tiempo le diría que su desvelo fue inútil, el destino tenía ya su opinión sobre el asunto.

* * *

Emilia Elroy escuchaba la constante charla de su nieta Eliza, ella y su madre se habían ofrecido a acompañarla esa mañana. Encontraba algo fastidiosa su voz, se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa, su madre también lo estaba. Se preguntaba cual de las dos mujeres sería la que comenzaría el tema que en realidad las había traído ese día. Desde que se enteraron de que Stear estaba vivo y del compromiso de William, un silencio de días se hizo. Emilia estaba acostumbrada a esto. Por experiencia sabía que su ambas mujeres estaba pensando donde dejaba a los Leagan estos acontecimientos. En varias ocasiones habían planteado la unión matrimonial de Eliza con William, antes de que este fuera a Europa con Candy. William nunca lo tomo en cuenta, incluso ante su propia insistencia. Después de haber impedido el compromiso de Candy con Neil, debió suponer que tampoco estaría de acuerdo con esa idea. Por alguna razón los Leagan le eran muy desagradables, era notorio como esquivaba por completo a Neil, y apenas toleraba a Eliza.

La plática seguía, comentarios de los últimos eventos. No podía quejarse, ella misma influyo mucho en la educación de las dos, eran un retrato fiel de ella misma, no había remedio. Sin embargo estaba ya cansada del rodeo. Mas allá de sus familiares estaba la atenta enfermera, con un libro en las manos fingía leer en la terraza. La matriarca se distrajo pensando en Flammy, era una chica muy particular, se dio cuenta en el mismo momento de conocerla. Era muy educada, respetuosa con ella, pero cuando se trataba de su tratamiento, era implacable. No se parecía en nada a Candy, desde que la conoció días atrás se pregunto como dos personas tan distintas podían estimarse tanto. ¡Ah! Por fin, Eliza fue la elegida para comenzar.

Bueno Tía, William la ha de haber sorprendido con lo del compromiso.

Por supuesto Eliza, yo no esperaba que regresara de Europa con la idea de casarse.

Y mucho menos con quién. Me comentaba el otro día Papa que este enlace no será nada beneficiosos para las empresas Andric. De hecho no entendía por que William había elegido una mujer sin clase. ¿No es cierto mamá?

Si, es verdad. Me supongo que usted ya hablo con William.

Si, hablamos antes de su viaje a Nueva York.

¡Entonces se casará contra su voluntad! – comentó Eliza fingiendo sorpresa.

Yo no he dicho nunca que estoy en contra de ese matrimonio Eliza.

Pero. . . ¿Quiere decir que esta de acuerdo con la decisión?

Si lo estoy.

Pero Tía¡Se casa con una mujer sin clase y sin fortuna, usted sabe lo que representará, el ridículo frente a nuestros amigos. Todos los padres de familia que tenían esperanzas de un enlace matrimonial con William estarán furiosos. Imaginelo sentirán el desprecio a sus hijas, elevando a una mujer ordinaria por encima de ellas. Esto va a afectar muchísimo las relaciones comerciales de los Andric.

Te recuerdo dos cosas niña, la primera es que William es el cabeza de esta familia. Sus decisiones no pueden ser cuestionadas por nadie, mucho menos tratándose de su matrimonio. Lo segundo es que desde que Archie esta manejado los negocios familiares, nuestra situación ha mejorado, evitando que la depresión económica nos afectara.

No entiendo Tía. . . pensé que usted sería la primera en condenar un matrimonio así y que tiene que ver Archie. . .

¡Basta ya! Nunca antes he dado explicaciones. William no regresara a la frente de los negocios. Archie seguirá en su puesto y si Stear quiere unirse a él, así será. Eso es lo que William decidió.

Pero Tía aun así. . . – decía Eliza levantando aun mas la voz

¡Eliza! – le dijo su madre con voz helada

Madre pero. . . – contestaba Eliza casi murmurando.

¡He dicho que basta! – volvió a decirle en el mismo tono

Si mamá.

Entiendo Abuela, así es como se ha decidido entonces – comentó sonriendo fingidamente –Es Archie quién ahora esta al frente de los negocios. Tienen razón en sus decisiones, Archie esta más que calificado, ya lo ha demostrado, además esta casado con una mujer de clase y fortuna y sus relaciones gracias a los Britter son inmejorables.

Siempre has sido muy inteligente querida. – la matriarca admiró la mujer, mucho menos visceral que su sobrina-nieta

Gracias Tía. Entonces el matrimonio es un hecho. Usted sabe que yo no perdía la esperanza de que Eliza se casará con William, debido a que el matrimonio de Candy con Niel no pudo concretarse.

Lo se hija, pero. . .

Oh no se preocupe Abuela, Eliza tiene varios prospectos que hemos discutido también, seguramente anunciaremos un compromiso al terminar esta temporada. . . Con Archie y William casados y con Stear en noviazgo con Patricia O´Brian, solo le queda un dolor de cabeza.

Quieres decir Candy.

Si, aun sigue en pie nuestra propuesta. Niel aun no ha concretado compromiso con nadie.

Lo siento querida, para ese tema debes hablar con William, finalmente es su tutor legal, ya sabes que en el pasado no lo permitió.

Usted puede influenciar en su decisión Abuela. – le indico – esa niña puede contraer matrimonio con alguien que solo busque la fortuna que va a heredar, ahora que el se casa, debe tratar de dejarla protegida, quien mejor que Neil, se conocen desde niños. – volvió a presionar.

Tú sabes que no me desagrada la idea querida pero, aun así, es él a quien debes dirigirte. – la anciana dijo esto último ya con voz irritada

Por supuesto. Ha sido encantador estar con usted Abuela, nos retiramos, Eliza y yo tenemos un compromiso con la modista, debemos encargar los vestidos para la fiesta de compromiso.

Entiendo. Adelante, me alegra que hayan venido.

Las dos mujeres se levantaron con gracia y se despidieron educadamente. Cuando salieron de la habitación, Flammy entró desde la terraza y se acerco a la anciana.

No debería dejar que estas cosas la molestaran – le decía tomando su pulso – esta muy pálida, si no se tranquiliza pasará toda la tarde en cama Sra. Emilia.

Gracias Flammy, me duele un poco el pecho y estoy algo débil. Esas dos me han hecho rabiar.

No debería preocuparse por cosas así. – le contestó – tiene bajo el pulso, trate de respirar con tranquilidad y suba los pies al taburete.

¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Tanta insistencia para casar a Neil o a Eliza no dicen nada bueno

No se preocupe mas, pediré a Dorothy que le traiga una copa de coñac, vamos a levantar esa presión.

¡Coñac, a estas horas!

Prefiere que le de su medicamento. – contestó Flammy sin dejarse engañar por la fingida sorpresa

La verdad, prefiero el coñac.

Bien, pediré un te para acompañarla. – le dijo sonriendo

Muy bien niña, además creo que tenemos pendiente un poco de lectura. – indico la anciana con una picara mirada

¡Oh claro, seguiré leyéndole su novela. Veremos que sucede con Lady Windermere – refiriéndose a la novela escandalosa de Oscar Wilde.

No me engañas niña, te gusta tanto como a mí, te he visto cuando me la lees – contesto riendo la anciana

¡Sra. Elroy, esas novelas no son propias de una dama o de una señorita, usted lo sabe! – contestó con voz escandalizada

Si, pero son maravillosas ¿no?

Pues. . . si, pero si le dice a Candy que yo he dicho algo así, lo negare rotundo.

Bueno, será un secreto. Lo prometo

Flammy pidió a Dorothy la copa de coñac y te, después se sentó frente a la anciana, tomo el libro para comenzar a leer, pero antes de empezar miro a la matriarca algo turbada.

Sucede algo niña – decía la astuta anciana

En verdad casaría usted a Candy con su sobrino, sin que se amaran.

Si, lo haría. No me mires así niña, las mujeres con apellidos como los nuestros no tienen muchas opciones, el dinero va donde el dinero está. Los matrimonios por conveniencia son lo mas natural. Se que esto te parecerá inhumano, pero a nosotras nos educan para ello. Ahí tienes a Eliza, es una dama perfecta, educada para acompañar y lucir a lado de un hombre, ella será una perfecta anfitriona y madre.

Dorothy entró con trayendo consigo el coñac, pastas y te. Lo sirvió rápido y con eficiencia, de pronto Flammy pensó que ella y Dorothy eran mas afortunadas que las chicas de alta sociedad, sus matrimonios eran por amor y la elección era de cada una. Ahora entendía porque Candy se había separado de su familia adoptiva. El dinero traía consigo responsabilidades y compromisos, irónicamente, la gente sin recursos soñaba con ser rico y "hacer lo que uno quiere".

¿Usted se caso así, Sra. Emilia? – pregunto con tristeza

Si, mis padres dispusieron mi compromiso cuando tenía 16 años. Fue algo muy ventajoso. – contestó sonriendo – pero no debes sentirte triste, con el tiempo llegue a querer a mi esposo, supongo que también es parte de nuestra forma de ser educadas.

Pero Candy no fue educada así, de hecho escapo del colegio donde la mandaron. – dijo preocupada por su amiga

William nunca permitirá que Candy contrajera matrimonio contra su voluntad. Además el año que viene cumple la mayoría de edad.

Pero a usted si le preocupa.

Si, las chicas herederas son blancos fáciles de caza fortunas.

No creo que Candy haya pensado jamás en si misma como "Rica heredera"- dijo riendo

Si, por eso estoy preocupada.

Tal vez no debería, Candy sabrá elegir en su momento.

Es una atolondrada – contestó la matriarca en tono desesperado

No lo niego, pero no es tonta. Bueno dejemos a Candy y sigamos con Lady Windermere. – y dirigiéndose a la mucama – gracias por todo Dorothy. Esta le sonrió mientras se retiraba.

Flammy comenzó a leer en voz alta la controversial historia, mientras la Sra. Elroy cerraba los ojos y sonreía disfrutando de su bebida y de la historia en voz de la enfermera.

* * *

Eliza daba vueltas furiosas en su cuarto, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella imagino. En primer lugar su plan de contraer matrimonio con William se habían evaporado. Era una lastima, todo ese dinero y ni que decir de lo guapo y joven que era. Y la repentina resurrección de Alistar, ese hombre si que estaba perdido, la posición de "viuda inconsolable" de Patricia no le permitiría ni acercarse si quiera. Su madre tenía razón, el único modo de lograr parte de la fortuna de los Andric, era a través de esa hospiciana. ¡Maldita y mil veces maldita! Desde que llegó a sus vidas todo fue mal. Pensar la suerte de esa estupida. Que demonios les daba, todos la miraban y se sentían perdidos por ella, Anthony, Stear y Archie, también Terry, por lo menos a él no pudo tenerlo y ni que hablar del cariño desmedido que le tenía William¡llegó a pensar que también se había enamorado de ella! Neil era el único que podía hacer algo, y necesitaban hacerlo pronto, la depresión económica los estaba afectando demasiado. Era culpa de su hermano, desde el desprecio de Candy, se dedicaba mas a parrandear que a estar pendiente de los negocios con papá. Sus constantes escándalos y apuestas estaban minando la ya deteriorada fortuna de su familia.

Lo más preocupante era el silencio de su madre, ella la conocía perfectamente, desde que salieron de casa de la abuela Elroy, no había pronunciado palabra al respecto, pero se podía adivinar que había tomado una decisión con respecto a su matrimonio. Después de ir a la modista, paso a ver a su padre a la oficina, estuvo con el más de una hora. Cuando salió, su mirada era mas bien de disgusto. Eliza hervía de curiosidad, pero hacia mucho que había aprendido a refrenarse, no era propio preguntar, ella debía esperar hasta que sus padres le dijeran cual era la decisión sobre su matrimonio, porque de eso si estaba segura, su madre fue a discutir sobre el mejor partido para el enlace. Al llegar a casa comieron en silencio, y su madre se retiro a su recamara.

Eliza sabía cuales eran los nombres de los candidatos y casi podía asegurar quién fue el elegido, Charly Scott-Walden, un hombre de casi 50 años, aun soltero y que había demostrado interés por ella desde su presentación en sociedad. Tenía una cuantiosa fortuna, no tan inmensa como los Andric, pero podía contarse entre los hombres acaudalados de la ciudad, o tal vez fuera. . .

La doncella de Eliza toco su puerta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven mujer. Después de un displicente "adelante", la chica entró.

Señorita Eliza- decía su doncella al entrar – su madre quiere verla.

Dile que enseguida voy.

Si Señorita.

Eliza se arreglo nuevamente el cabello y el maquillaje. Al salir de su habitación se sentía extraña, algo disgustada. Mientras caminaba al encuentro de su madre, una inmensa rabia surgió de su interior. Ella quería casarse con William, y el la había despreciado por una mujer de baja ralea. Nunca tuvo ideas románticas sobre esto, una boda era solo un buen negocio. Pero siempre pensó que sería con uno de los Andric, un hombre joven y guapo, en cambio, la lista de sus pretendientes hacían más de dos siglos sumando sus edades.

Me llamaste madre – dijo cuando entró, su voz era suave, pero no denotaba afecto

Pasa querida, he pedido que nos traigan té – dijo su madre en igual tono

Gracias¿Nos acompañaran Papá o Niel?

No, tu padre regresara mas tarde y tu hermano esta aun dormido.

Entiendo – por supuesto entendía que estaba durmiendo la borrachera del día anterior, pero eso era algo que no diría una dama.

He hablado con tu padre esta mañana sobre tu matrimonio.

¿Si? – contestó mientras pensaba "esa es Mamá, directa siempre" – han decido ya.

En realidad si, sin embargo llegamos a una conclusión que te parecerá extraña.

Eliza guardo silencio mirando a su madre. ¿Qué podía decir?

Al principio elegimos a Charles Scott-Walden. Siempre ha dado muestras de su preferencia hacia tu persona, lo recuerdas ¿no?

Si, fue socio de papá en algunos negocios– Eliza trajo el recuerdo de un hombre de casi 50 años, bastante alto y de buena presencia. ¿Por qué habrían cambiado de opinión?

Si el mismo y en caso de no concretar un acuerdo sería una buena opción, excelente partido, soltero y sin escándalos de faldas.

Entonces existe alguien mejor.

En ciertos aspectos, sobre todo en cuanto a su fortuna, es inmensamente rico y más joven. Su nombre es Frank Harrington, has oído hablar de él.

Eliza abrió los ojos desmesuradamente¡Claro que había oído hablar de él, era un hombre de clase media que tuvo una importante subida en los negocios, su madre era la hija menor de alguna familia de Nueva York, venida a menos, lo había visto en varias ocasiones, era extremadamente delgado, de cabellos castaños deslavados y usaba lentes que dejaban ver unos ojos pequeños, entrecerrados siempre ¡era un hombre vulgar! Y ciertamente se rumoraba que buscaba una mujer de buena familia para ser incluido en sociedad. Su primera reacción fue negarse en redondo, pero una mirada de su madre bastó para acallar cualquier objeción, de pronto comenzó a entender. . .

Tan desesperada es la situación madre.

Si, no podemos esperar a que Neil logre concretizar con Candy o con alguien mas, pronto será imposible ocultar nuestra posición actual. Tu padre hablará con el esta misma tarde, si todo se arregla, cenaran aquí para ultimar detalles sobre el compromiso.

¿Por qué él mamá?

Ponte tu vestido negro para la cena querida, te queda muy bien.

Y eso fue todo. Eliza se levanto diciendo un "si mamá" automático, camino igualmente hasta su cuarto. Una vez dentro, fue directamente hasta su ropero y saco el vestido que su mamá le había sugerido. Recordó cuando lo había comprado, lo eligió por el contraste que hacía con sus rojos cabellos, y porque le quedaba ajustado como un guante al cuerpo. Con el vestido en sus manos se acerco a su tocador y de un cajón saco unas tijeras. Comenzó a destrozar el vestido con furiosos tijeretazos.

Obedeceré madre, tenlo por seguro, me casare con ese hombre- decía mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- pero no me presentaré ante él como un plato de carne sobre la mesa, a pesar de todo soy una dama

Esa noche llego al comedor usando un hermoso vestido color marfil "como de virgen al sacrificio" pensó. Cuando la vio su madre, un ligero movimiento de cejas le demostró su sorpresa al no verla vestida de negro, pero un pequeño asentimiento le dijo que aprobaba el cambio.

Mientras su padre hacía las presentaciones oficiales, el pequeño hombre la miraba con gran entusiasmo, como mira un gato a un ratón. Su hermano Neil en cambio la miraba con lastima. Como siempre bebió más de lo que comió. Al final de la cena, su padre mando traer una botella de Champagne y brindo por ellos. Eliza bebió y sonrió todo el tiempo, aunque no se encontraba nada contenta.

Sus padres, como perfectos anfitriones escuchaban a Harrington hablar sobre la fusión que se daría entre las empresas, una vez efectuado el matrimonio. Eliza escuchaba algo ausente, pensando en alguna forma de evitar este compromiso. Las siguientes palabras de su ahora prometido , tiraron por tierra sus esperanzas, el compromiso se haría público esa misma semana y la boda sería en un mes. Su sorpresa no paso desapercibida a Harrington.

Eliza, me parece que ahora puedo llamarte así.

Por supuesto – dijo aquella

Veo que esperabas un compromiso mas largo.

Bueno, una boda en un mes es muy difícil de organizar, lo menos se necesitan 6 meses.

¡Oh! lamento mucho decepcionarte pero nuestra boda debe coincidir con ciertos compromisos financieros, estoy seguro que con un poco de esfuerzo podremos lograrlo.

Como diga – contestó con evidente desconcierto.

Deja la formalidad querida Eliza, a partir de mañana seremos oficialmente prometidos, sería extraño que nos habláramos así. Entiendo que esto sea algo precipitado para ti, pero pretendo pasar mucho tiempo contigo este mes, veras como vamos a conocernos bien.

Harrington lo dijo con voz suave, pero con un dejo de amenaza que reconoció al instante. Todo su ser se sintió presa del miedo. ¿Qué estaba planeando ese hombre? Al poco rato los caballeros se disculparon. Neil se escapo diciendo algo sobre un compromiso previo y su padre y Harrington se fuero a la biblioteca. Ella se retiró a su cuarto. Mientras su doncella la ayudaba a desvestirse parecía la misma de siempre. Sin embargo, ya en su cama, el peso de todo lo sucedido en el día cayó de golpe en su conciencia. De pronto la furia que hasta ese momento la había sostenido toda la tarde perdió fuerza y se encontró con que era solo miedo. Por primera vez en su vida, Eliza Leagan sintió miedo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba aun es sombras, no necesitaba mirar el reloj para saber que iba a amanecer pronto, siempre despertaba a esas horas, por lo menos siempre que soñaba con ella. Se levantó, ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. El silencio reinaba en su casa. Sin prender ninguna luz, se dirigió al baño, y tomo se ducho con agua tibia. Mientras caía el agua sobre su cuerpo se fue relajando, pero al mismo tiempo su mente comenzó a inquietarse, los recuerdos, el adiós, todo pasaba en imágenes fugaces, pero no por eso menos dolorosas. Ya seco y envuelto en una bata se sentó frente a su escribanía de cedro. Comenzó a escribir.

Hace mucho tiempo que no se de ti, que no escucho tu voz. Siempre recordaré el día en que tomamos rumbos separados, cada uno en busca de su lugar en el mundo, sabiendo en el fondo de nuestras almas, que ese lugar era el uno al lado del otro. ¡Que jóvenes éramos! y qué extraño resulta ahora pensar en nuestras lágrimas.

Nunca he olvidado nuestras constantes bromas sobre la estupidez de la humanidad. Sobre sus hipócritas reglas y sobre aquellas falsas buenas costumbres. Recuerdas como nos reíamos cuando nos llamaban "rebeldes", yo tengo tu sonrisa clavada en el corazón y tus ojos verdes en mi alma.

Me desperté al amanecer y contemplé como iba cambiando el cielo. Aquí en Nueva York los pájaros cantan de otra manera, muy diferente a Inglaterra o a Escocia. Recuerdas como nos sentábamos simplemente a escucharlos. Me siento ansioso ¿Por qué? Quizá sólo me siento solo, hay tanto silencio. . . pero no es un silencio como el que compartíamos, ese era algo mágico. Nunca encontré una persona en todo este tiempo con la cual haya disfrutado del silencio. No como contigo.

¿Me recuerdas Candy? Tal vez miras hacía atrás y solo soy un recuerdo, un dulce momento de juventud. ¿Eres feliz pecosa? Prometiste serlo. Se que tu siempre cumples tus promesas.

Esta carta jamás ira a parar a tus manos mi dulce niña. Es solo la forma que tiene mi corazón de exorcizar el dolor que se acumula cada día. Y es, al mismo tiempo, mi manera de amarte en secreto. En la furtividad que existe poco antes del amanecer, cuando las puertas de los otros mundos permanecen abiertas, y las hadas encantadoras como tú, vienen a este para atormentar con su belleza, con su gracia a los indignos mortales.

Mi dulce hada¿Podré alguna vez despertar de tu hechizo? O mas bien ¿Alguna vez querré hacerlo?

La pluma cayó descuidadamente a un lado del papel. Las manos de Terry acariciaban la hoja con suma delicadeza. Después de doblarla y ponerla en su sobre, la agrego al montón de cartas de su cajón. Más de diez misivas se encontraban apiladas con un solo nombre rotulado al dorso: Candy. Se estiro un poco, ya estaba habituado a levantarse antes del amanecer. En sus sueños un par de ojos color esmeralda lo perseguían. Nada evitaba que Candy invadiera sus noches. Entonces cuando despertaba, se lanzaba a escribir en un intento de tranquilizar a su alma y de acallar a su corazón.

Después del amanecer, cerca de las siete de la mañana, el pequeño Alan se levantaba, con su carita aún con sueño, llegaba hasta su lado y se subía en sus piernas, se acomodaba tranquilamente y dormía un rato más en brazos de su Padre. Terry apreciaba esos momentos más que ningun otro en el día. La paternidad era una forma de felicidad, de no sentir la soledad cruda. Miraba a su hijo dormir, con la suave respiración de la inocencia, con la fe ciega de estar seguro, ahí en sus brazos. La rutina del día comenzaba así, después tomaban un agradable desayuno, había días que su madre los acompañaba y por supuesto un paseo por Central Park, a medio día, cuando el sol calentaba mas. Después tomaban una comida en algún bonito café, y regresaban a casa. Por las tardes se dedicaba a sus ensayos, a excepción del viernes que utilizaba para descansar. La nueva puesta en escena era una pieza buena pero muy difícil, le parecía que le faltaba aun mucho por trabajar y entre la obra y su hijo no le quedaba más tiempo.

Alan corría por delante de Terry y de su abuela, esa mañana Eleanor llegó a desayunar con ellos y los acompañaba en su paseo. En un habitual silencio miraban al pequeño jugar. Terry observo que un hombre mayor, de cabello entrecano y un abrigo negro elegante, miraba con insistencia hacía donde estaban, no era la primera vez que lo veía en el parque, se tensó, pero casi de inmediato se percató de lo que sucedía ¡Estaba mirando a su madre! Y por lo que podía ver, su madre le regalaba una sonrisa espectacular. Terry también sonrió, su madre era una mujer muy hermosa, el cuidado de su profesión la mantenían delgada y con una apariencia agraciada en todo momento. Era natural que los hombres la encontraran atractiva. Lo que era diferente esa mañana era como su madre correspondía a las miradas insistentes de aquel hombre mayor.

Si sigues sonriéndole así madre, seguro le vas a provocar un infarto – le murmuró riendo

No tengo idea de lo que hablas – indico su madre nerviosa

Hablo del anciano que ha estado mirándote toda la mañana – contestó Terry con un puya

¡Terry, no es un anciano!

Pensé que no sabías de que hablaba madre – contestó con una carcajada abierta

Oh, eres imposible – le dijo ya sonriendo – por favor Terry, no vayas a pensar que yo. . .

¿Qué tu qué? . . . no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Me alegraría saber que encuentras a un hombre que te haga feliz.

En verdad querido.

En verdad. No lo dudes. Pero eso no quiere decir que no voy a cuidarte, no voy a permitir que vuelvan a lastimarte como lo hizo mi padre.

Eso ya es pasado Terry. Yo ya lo olvidé.

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron una banca lo suficientemente seca para sentarse.

¿Y bien. . .?

¿Y bien que querido?

No vas a saludar a tu admirador.

¡Terry! Nadie nos ha presentado aun, no puedo ir a saludarlo.

Pues prepárate por que viene con Alan.

Eleanor miro hacía donde había visto por ultima vez a su nieto. El chiquillo estaba jugando con una pelota de colores, regalo de Karen y sin medir su fuerza la había lanzado pegándole al distraído hombre. Inmediatamente el niño fue a rescatar la pelota en poder del mismo. Alan se había acercado al hombre con confianza reclamando su propiedad.

¿Es tú pelota? – le preguntó

Si.

¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

Alan.

Bueno Alan, yo soy Nathaniel. Sabes, me has pegado con ella.

Lo siento – le dijo el niño con cara angustiada – ¿Esta enojado?

No, no lo estoy – le decía mientras sonreía ante la cara del pequeño

Entonces me la va a dar – volvió a insistir aquel

Aquí tienes pequeño.

No soy pequeño, soy Alan.

Entiendo, lo siento Alan.

¿Quieres Jugar?

Me encantaría, pero debes pedirle permiso a tú mama primero

El niño se puso muy serio antes de contestar.

Mi mamá murió.

Lo siento mucho Alan. Sabes yo tampoco tengo mamá

También se murió.

Si.

La abuela dice que mi mamá es ahora un ángel que me cuida desde el cielo – le dijo señalando a la rubia madre de Terry

Ella es tu abuela – pregunto extrañado – se ve muy joven para serlo.

Es verdad, mira ven vamos a preguntarle. . .

El pequeño lo tomo por la mano y lo jaló hacia donde su padre y su abuela estaban sentados hablando.

Abuela, el es Nathaniel, tiene mi pelota.

La inocente presentación hizo sonreír a su padre. Terry vio como ambos adultos se miraban sin decir palabra, se dio cuenta que ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

El no cree que seas mi abuela – decía Alan - Nathaniel, me das mi pelota ahora – pregunto el pequeño

Claro pequeño, aquí tienes. . .

Me parece que mi hijo lo ha importunado – dijo Terry llenando el silencio – Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, lamentó que Alan lo molestara.

No tiene que disculparse, por el contrario, el chico es muy amable. Mi nombre es Nathaniel Kingstone, para servirle – contestó tomando la mano que Terry le había ofrecido.

Permítame presentarle a mi madre. . . La Sra. Eleonor Baker.

Mucho gusto Señora, en realidad usted no necesita presentación, encantado de conocerle. Tiene usted un talento excepcional, soy un gran admirador.

Gracias Sr. Kingstone. Igualmente estoy encantada.

Viene seguido a pasear por aquí, verdad. – preguntó Terry

Si. . .en realidad lo hago.

Ya me parecía familiar su rostro. ¿Su esposa no lo acompaña? – Terry interrogaba al hombre con una sonrisa impávida ante la mirada de reproche de su madre.

¡Terry, no seas impertinente! – le decía su madre totalmente ruborizada

No Sra. Baker, no lo es. Desafortunadamente mi mujer murió hace más de 10 años.

Lamento mucho mi indiscreción- se disculpaba Terry, pero en realidad no lo sentía. Una vez obtenida la información que quería, comenzó a buscar una excusa para dejarlos solos.

En ese momento Alan le gritaba a su padre, la pelota y el niño estaban llenos de lodo y el chiquillo le pedía a su padre que jugara con él.

Sr. Kingstone, podría pedirle un favor.

Por supuesto.

Le importaría acompañar a mi madre en lo que juego con mi hijo. No me gusta dejarla sola.

Será un placer.

Terry se alejo mientras la pareja comenzaba con una tímida conversación. Mirándolos desde donde jugaba con Alan, se dio cuenta de que parecían un par de adolescentes en una primera cita. No podía creer que su madre, una mujer madura y una actriz consumada, podía convertirse en una mujercita insegura, que jugaba con su pañuelo mientras escuchaba al hombre frente a ella. Aquel hombre de pelo entrecano, se veía como un adolescente temeroso.

Tras un rato de risas y juegos el pequeño Alan quiso ir a comer, era algo temprano aun cerca de la 1:00 p m.

Terry invitó a Kingston a acompañarlos. Durante la comida se entero que era catedrático en la Universidad de Nueva York, su especialidad era en Letras inglesas y americanas. La sobremesa verso sobre autores ingleses, poesía americana, teatro y novelas, acompañados de la respiración tranquila de un niño dormido.

Conoce mucho sobre Teatro Americano Sra. Baker - decía Nathaniel halagador

Parte de la profesión Sr. Kingstone.

Bueno si, pero ninguna profesión enseña el buen gusto – en el mismo tono halagador

Que amable – contestaba la interpelada con un ligero rubor

Tiene razón mamá, tú siempre has tenido un gusto excelente. – indicó Terry

Aun me cuesta trabajo pensar que usted es hijo de Eleanor Baker.

Casi nadie lo sabe, fue por que mi hijo no quiso utilizar mis influencias para ser actor.

En realidad es por que se ve usted muy joven para tener un hijo de esta edad. – volvió a halagarla

Siga adulando así a mi madre y no lo dejará ir en toda la tarde Kingstone.

¡Terry¡ no seas indiscreto.

Solo digo lo que veo, Granchester.

¿Y usted no tiene hijos? – pregunto Eleanor tratando de cambiar la conversación

Tuve un hijo, murió en la guerra.

Lo lamento tanto – dijo consternada- No puedo imaginar mayor dolor que ese.

También lo siento Kingstone. – le dijo Terry en tono sincero.

Fue el primer año, hace ya casí 4 de eso.

Yo me enrole los últimos dos años. No le deseo a nadie lo que yo viví. – Terry tenía el semblante serio y se puso muy pálido

¿Infantería? – preguntó Nathaniel

Si, Sargento de Infantería.

Mi muchacho no era soldado, era médico. Murió tratando de salvar vidas. – dijo con dolor

Y es toda la familia que tenía. – pregunto Eleanor tomando su mano sobre la mesa

No, afortunadamente mi difunta hermana me dio dos buenos sobrinos: Kerry y Arthur

Viven aquí en Nueva York. – volvió a preguntar

Desgraciadamente no, viven cerca de Chicago en Glenview. Sin embargo esta noche voy a cenar con ellos. Regresaron de Europa, ellos también son médicos. Ellos y Nat, mi muchacho se unieron a la FEA en cuanto Estados Unidos declaró la guerra

¿Su sobrina es medico! - pregunto Eleanor

Si¿Sorprendente no?

Es una profesión considerada para varones, debió recibir mucha influencia de su hijo y su hermano. – indico Terry

Pues no, de hecho ella es la mayor, y fue ella la que puso el ejemplo. – comento sonriente

Debe ser una mujer muy fuerte. – en la voz de Eleanor había admiración

Lo es. Por eso pensé que no iba a encontrar un hombre que la mereciera y sobre todo que la valorara. Sin embargo, esta noche celebramos su compromiso. Creo que lo único bueno que le dejó a mi familia esta guerra fue eso.

Me alegro, compartir con la familia es algo maravilloso. – decía Terry mirando a su hijo y a su madre.

Es verdad¿Por qué no nos acompañan, sería un placer para mi.

¡Oh no! Es su cena familiar, seriamos imprudentes.

Por su puesto que no, mi sobrino Arthur siempre dice que mientras mas en una mesa, mas diversión. En realidad sería un placer el que conociera a mi familia Sra. Baker

Vamos mamá acepta la invitación. Hace mucho que no sales a divertirte.

Y que me dice usted Granchester.

¡Yo, no, no, no, Lo siento, tengo ensayo.

Hoy es viernes, no tienes ensayo los viernes. – insistió su madre

¡Ah¡ pero quede de repasar unas líneas con Karen y . . . además esta Alan

Puedes pedirle a Lilia que se quede con él. – volvió a insistir

No lo se . . .

Entiendo, tal vez otro día. . . – su madre parecía muy desilusionada

Muy bien mamá, tú ganas, iré con ustedes.

Me alegra escucharlo. La cena es en el Astoria, a las 8:00 en punto, me sentiría honrado en pasar a recogerla Sra. Baker. Si lo permite su hijo claro.

Oh si, su hijo lo permite, bastante tendré con convencer a Alan de quedarse en casa.

Terminaron la sobremesa y se despidieron. Terry pasó a dejar a su madre a la casa que tenía en Manhattan y se dirigió a su departamento. Cuando llegó, dejó a Alan en manos de Lilia y se dio un largo baño. Pensaba en su madre y en Kingstone, parecía un buen hombre. Esperaba que las cosas les salieran bien. Eran muy distintos...de mundos completamente distintos. . . de pronto sonrió, recordó a dos adolescentes, una americana el otro ingles, ella huérfana, el hijo de un conde, pero nada de eso les impidió enamorarse. "Ojalá tengan mas suerte que nosotros". Estaba terminando de ponerse el saco del traje de etiqueta cuando recordó que era precisamente por no usar esos trajes por los que evitaba cenas formales y lugares como el Astoria.

Mirando su reloj, se apresuro a entrar al auto y conducir hasta el hotel. Mientras manejaba Terry no podía imaginar que esa noche cambiaria su vida por completo.

* * *

**_TERRY_**

Encuentro. . . un parpadeo.

Son tus ojos color esmeralda. . .

¡Es verdad! Estas aquí,

No es un engaño de mi corazón,

Solo tendría que estirar

mi mano para tocarte

¡Por Dios no dejes de mirarme¡

Candy, que dulce volver a decir tu nombre

Amor mi corazón estalla. . .

Quiere gritarte lo que guarda mi pecho

Una vez mas sucede,

Me rindo ante esto

que es mas grande que todo lo demás,

que es mas grande que yo

Y que solo sucede cuando nos miramos.

_**CANDY**_

Levanto la mirada. . . ¡eres tú!

Su voz penetro en mis oídos,

Y mi corazón ya sabía que su dueño estaba aquí

Aun antes de que mis ojos lo vieran.

Estas frente a mí y de pronto

Nada más existe.

Tus ojos azul mar me miran

Y me quedo sin aliento

¡Debo volver a respirar. . .!

Y con ese aliento

Poder decir tu nombre nuevamente.

¡Terry, Terry! por favor no dejes de mirarme

Para que pueda volver a vivir,

Para que pueda volver a sentir,

Eso que solo sucede cuando nos miramos.

* * *

Continuara . . .

Hola: Gracias por leer mi trabajo, espero que esta nueva entrega realmente les guste, puse en ella mi corazón. Por su puesto espero sus comentarios a mi mail.


	5. Tú Eres mi Único Amor

**Capítulo V**

**Tú eres mi único amor

* * *

**

¿Acaso no lo sabes?

Entre todas y cada una de las veces que mis labios han dicho tú nombre Terry,

Se escucha el eco del amor, presente en cada entonación y cada silaba¿Lo escuchas?

En Escocia, entre tus brazos, cuando susurré tu nombre y me inundó la cálida  
presencia de tu boca, el amor elevó mi alma hasta el firmamento ¿Lo recuerdas?

Desde entonces nada es tan real como el amor que te profeso.

No hay nada tan acogedor como tus brazos.  
No existe nada tan conmovedor como tus ojos color mar,

Ni tan apasionante como tus labios

Deja que tu paso empareje con el mío,

Que nuestro andar por esta vida sea en una sola dirección

Sabremos entonces que desde el mismo momento

en que nuestros ojos se encontraron,

por primera vez allá en medio del Atlántico,

No ha existido nada ni nadie que nos hiciera olvidar

¿Acaso no lo sabes?

Terry tu eres mi único amor.

Alisa Roma.

* * *

Mientras esperaba el elevador, Candy sintió una leve ansiedad en el pecho, como si dentro de ella supiera que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo, de hecho todo el día fue así. Se levanto tarde, el sedante que le administro Kerry fue bastante fuerte y logró hacerla dormir bastante más de lo acostumbrado. Con un ligero dolor de cabeza, se arreglo y bajo al comedor donde sus amigos terminaban ya sus desayunos. 

Pudo notar la preocupación en los ojos de todos cuando apareció, era natural que la miraran así después de lo que sucedió la noche anterior. En realidad, se sintió reconfortada al saber cuanto la amaban esos tres. El cariño de los seres que formaban su familia, era lo que hasta ese día la había hecho salir adelante, Albert, Kerry, Paty, Annie, Stear y el mismo Arthur la familia que había elegido su corazón, ellos y las mujeres que la cuidaron de niña eran las personas mas importantes de su vida. Por eso no había querido preocuparlos, por eso había seguido adelante en silencio. Era irónico como todo el tiempo alentó a otros a hablar, los escuchaba con atención, mil veces en Francia, mil veces aquí con sus seres queridos, intuyendo que formaba parte de la recuperación de sus corazones, de sus mentes y de sus almas. Cuando volvió a ver a Kerry, mil veces hablaron de cómo el estado anímico de los pacientes era vital para la recuperación, ella le proporciono datos, libros y la oriento. Entonces comenzó a ponerle nombre a los estados que antes solo adivinaba en sus pacientes. Depresión, culpa, evasión eran tan cotidianos como heridas de bala, quemaduras por mortero, además de la ceguera que algunas armas producían. Stear fue el motivo principal de Candy, su recuperación física era cuestión de tiempo, pero la de su alma y corazón tardarían aun más. Candy no se mentía a si misma, podía reconocer una crisis nerviosa por experiencia. La noche anterior llegó a su límite, después de años de negarlo, a todos y a si misma, la realidad del corazón salió a flote: ella amaba a Terry, no importaba que estuviera casado, no importaba que tuviera un hijo fruto de esa unión, como no importaban los años pasados de silencio, ella lo amaba y lo amaría siempre. Aunque reconocerlo no la aliviada, por lo menos si la hacía sentirse tranquila. Reconocer sus sentimientos la llenaban de serenidad. Redoblando su sonrisa y sus pasos, se apresuró a llegar a la mesa.

Buenos días a todos – dijo con voz cantarina

Buen día querida¿te encuentras mejor? – Kerry la miraba analítica, aunque sonreía.

Buen día Candy – contestó también Albert, sin dejar de observarla

Buenos días – terció Arthur sin mirarla a los ojos.

Veo que ya han desayunado- dijo con un mohín muy suyo

Lamento que no te hayamos esperado, pero se te pegaron las sabanas. – contestó jocoso Albert

No lo lamentes – dijo Candy, agradecida de la discreción de Albert – Estaba bastante desvelada.

Será mejor que desayunes rápido, recuerda nuestros planes¿Aun nos acompañaras?

Claro que si, quiero conocer bien Nueva York¿A donde vamos?

Es una sorpresa – contestó Kerry guiñándole el ojo

¡Me encantan las sorpresas¡

Toda la mañana fue una serie de ellas, visitaron El Museo Metropolitano de Arte, City Hall y el Empire State. Todas esas magnificas obras de arquitectura le daban un aire de sofisticación y opulencia a la ciudad, mas tarde visitaron la Iglesia de San Patricio, era un lugar donde se respiraba paz, Candy y Kerry encendieron algunas veladoras, una por los hombres y mujeres que conocieron y que no pudieron salvar y otra por aquellos a los que amaban.

Hay tanta paz en este lugar Kerry, me gustaría sentirme así todo el tiempo.

Es el tiempo el que todo lo cura Candy.

Gracias Kerry- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – por escucharme anoche, por comprender.

Somos amigas Candy, puedes apoyarte en mí y en los demás. No subestimes la capacidad de ayuda de todos, podemos estar ahí cada vez que nos necesitas.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la iglesia con renovada alegría y con renovado apetito, así que comieron en un agradable lugar, cerca de Central Park. Arthur comentó que en aquel lugar siempre comía con su Tío, parecía ansioso de verlo esa noche, después de tanto tiempo alejado de América, el era la única familia que les quedaba a los dos hermanos y Kerry quería presentarle a Albert.

Al final de la tarde llegaron al puerto desde donde pudieron ver la hermosa imagen de la Estatua de la Libertad, recortada por la luz del sol que se ocultaba. La imagen fue arrebatadora, todos miraron la impresionante estructura hasta que cerró la noche.

Candy pensó en la libertad, en si tendría el valor para vivir en libertad, se daba cuenta de que aceptar a cualquier otro hombre, incluso alguien a quien quería tanto como a Arthur era totalmente injusto, el amor era algo que no podía forzarse, el amor de uno no alcanza para dos.

Mientras regresaban al Astoria se dio cuenta de que el tour no toco la avenida Broadway. Albert y Kerry eran, como siempre, considerados. También notó la actitud reservada y cabizbaja de Arthur. Este se dirigió a ella en contadas ocasiones, y con una media sonrisa, parecía que se disculpaba con cada palabra. Le hubiera gustado que su amigo se comportara como siempre, extrañaba su constante vivacidad y sus eternas bromas. A pesar de esto, Candy disfrutó el día.

Al llegar, Arthur fue abordado por un botones que le decía que tenía un mensaje, este tomo el papel de la bandeja que le extendía el chico. Mientras leía sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Que sucede Arthur¿quién te ha mandado un mensaje que te puso de buen humor?

Es de tío Nat, Kerry¡No vas a creerlo! – dijo Arthur ampliando mas su sonrisa

¿Qué¿Sucedió algo? No te quedes sonriendo así¡dime! – decía Kerry ante el silencio de Arthur

Va a venir acompañado a la cena. – contesto este ultimo escueto

¿Acompañado? – pregunto entre extrañada y sorprendida

Si, exactamente, va a venir acompañado de "una hermosa dama" según sus propias palabras. – contesto riendo abiertamente.

¿En serio!

¿Por que la sorpresa Kerry? – preguntó Albert sonriendo ante la cara de su prometida

¡Oh Albert! tío Nat es un hombre tímido y reservado, tiene más de 10 años de viudo y jamás le habíamos escuchado nada sobre una mujer, mucho menos de "una hermosa dama".

Debe ser alguien importante – comentó Candy

Por supuesto que si¡Me muero por conocerla!

Bien pues será mejor que nos apuremos, tenemos solo una hora para estar listos para la cena – comentó Albert.

¿Qué insinúas Albert? Ni Kerry ni yo tardamos en arreglarnos

¿No? Entonces no quiero estar cuando si se tarden – contestó Arthur volviendo a su habitual humor

Mira quién lo dice, sabes Candy que Arthur pasa mas de media hora frente al espejo peinando su cabello – dijo Kerry poniendo en evidencia a su hermano

¡Es solo por que es muy rebelde¡ - contestó defendiéndose

¿No será vanidad? – dijo Candy, mirando a Kerry

Seguro que si – contesto esta

Arthur, será mejor que ya no digas nada, estas dos mujeres te tienen en la mira y como dicen, "todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra"

Creo que tienes razón – contestó entre resignado y ofendido

Bueno pues nosotras nos vamos, hay que empezar lo antes posible, para que los caballeros no se vuelvan ancianos de tanto esperarnos – dijo Kerry mirando a Arthur mientras ella y Candy reían.

En su habitación Candy tomo un baño rápido y se puso aquel vestido escotado que Annie le hiciera comprar, luego levanto su cabello y se coloco el sombrero que llevaba a juego. Ella nunca se maquillaba, pero esa noche se sentía pálida, así que se puso algo de polvos y pinto sus labios de rosa, mientras se miraba al espejo, le gusto el efecto, se veía mayor, más mujer. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no era la chica estudiante, la adolescente de antes. Mientras estuvo en Europa, casi no tuvo tiempo de observarse en el espejo, hoy se miraba analítica. Era delgada pero de cuerpo proporcionado con curvas pronunciadas, sus ojos eran más verdes con ese vestido, y su cara había dejado la redondez de la niñez, sin embargo sus eternas pecas aun salpicaban su nariz, verlas siempre le recordaba a Terry y al odioso apodo que le había puesto, y que después había extrañado tanto oír en sus labios. En vez de sentirse triste, sonrió, los recuerdos la llevaron junto al hombre que le quitaba el sueño, eso era lo único que tendría de él, así que de ahora en adelante disfrutaría de esos recuerdos. El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus recuerdos. Pensando que era Kerry o Albert apurándola, contestó.

¡Ya voy, estaré abajo en un minuto! – dijo con tono cansado

Tarde como siempre Candy¿Cuándo dejarás de ser impuntual, revoltosa? – dijo una voz que ella no esperaba

¡Flammy! Que gusto – dijo y luego algo preocupada – ¿todo esta bien, la tía Abuela?

Todo esta bien, ella esta muy bien Candy, bajo las circunstancias.

Que bien. ¿Cómo están todos allá¿Stear sigue en su rehabilitación¿Annie se siente bien con el embarazo¿Te esta ayudando Paty con la terapia¿Cómo esta ella?. . .

Para Candy, todos están bien, las chicas están aquí conmigo, de hecho fue idea de Annie llamarte para saber como estas tú.

¡Kerry las ha llamado¡ - dijo acusadora

Por supuesto que lo ha hecho, e hizo bien, para eso están las amigas Candy, estábamos preocupadas.

Entiendo. Estoy mejor Flammy.

¿De verdad?- dijo preocupada – no nos engañes.

La verdad es que estoy muy triste, pero ahora no voy a guardarlo, me siento mas tranquila, pero soy muy infeliz – dijo casi llorando.

Todo va a salir bien chica, algún día olvidarás.

Tal vez.

Annie quiere hablar contigo – dijo Flammy – disfruta el viaje, aquí estamos esperándote, en cuanto llegues veremos que podemos hacer contigo.

Gracias Flammy.

Hola Candy – dijo la tímida voz de Annie – por favor no te enojes con Kerry, nos llamo porque esta preocupada por ti.

Y ustedes encomendaron a Flammy el primer ataque, sigues siendo una cobarde Annie – contestó esta de mejor ánimo.

Bueno, ya sabes "genio y figura". Te extrañamos mucho, en cuanto vengas no dejare que te tengas tiempo para ponerte triste.

Gracias Annie, estaré bien, solo necesito. . . tiempo

Todo va a salir bien. – dijo Annie – Es raro que sea yo quien te lo diga, pero ¡Ánimo,

Yo también te extraño a ti y a las demás, muchísimo, llegaremos pasado mañana. ¿Esta con ustedes Paty, quiero saludarla?

Te la paso¡divierte mucho por favor!

¿Candy? Hola querida¿es cierto que estas mejor?

Si Paty, estoy mas tranquila, muy triste, pero mas tranquila.

Yo mejor que nadie se por lo que pasas, te entiendo, hay veces que parece que el corazón no tiene consuelo. Se que nada de lo que diga ahora alejara el dolor, pero confió en ti, se que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de esto.

Gracias Paty, es lo mejor que nadie me ha dicho hasta ahora. Creo que el papel de victima no me va.

Por supuesto que no, ese es mi papel, o lo era hasta hace poco.

¿Cómo esta él?

Mejorando, pero aun muy abatido, sin embargo creo que va mejor. . .

Pareces más confiada¿Traes algo entre manos verdad?

Pues si. . . Y espero que sea para bien, pero tú no te preocupes y diviértete¿esta bien, ya sabes que te esperamos aquí.

Lo se, gracias por llamar, me ha dado mucho gusto y alegría escucharlas.

Hasta Pronto Candy.

Hasta luego Paty.

Candy recordaba esta conversación mientras bajaba en el elevador con una gran sonrisa, se sentía tan querida en esos momentos, como nunca antes. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se dirigió hasta el salón donde seguro estaban esperándola, en cuanto entro, Arthur se levantó y la condujo hasta los sillones donde estaban instalados ya Albert y Kerry.

Lamento la tardanza, es que tuve una llamada de casa – dijo mirando a Kerry, quien la miro con ojos inocentes, pero con sonrisa culpable

Estamos a tiempo aun no llegan, siéntate – le dijo Arthur, acomodando a Candy de espaldas a la entrada del salón – ya no deben tardar.

Conversaron un poco mas de cinco minutos cuando la mirada de Kerry se volvió hacia la entrada del salón, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando reconoció a su tío Nat. Candy estaba a punto de voltear cuando la cara de Albert llamo su atención, de pronto se puso serio y muy pálido y un segundo antes de preguntar que sucedía, una voz que ella conocía muy bien llego hasta sus oídos. Mientras su corazón saltaba locamente de su pecho, escucho la sorpresa en la voz de Terry.

¡Albert¡ - dijo sorprendido – Eres tú.

Se conocen – Pregunto Nathaniel muy sorprendido – estaba a punto de presentarles a mis sobrinos¡qué coincidencia!- y en seguida dijo – Kerry, Arthur, permítanme presentarles a Eleanor Baker y a . . .

Las palabras murieron en los labios del hombre tan pronto miro la cara de Eleanor, estaba sorprendida y miraba hacia donde una hermosa y joven mujer se había levantado y pronunciaba el nombre que él dejo en suspenso. El silencio fue lo que siguió, un denso silencio.

Terry – dijo Candy mientras se levantaba a enfrentarse a unos ojos azul mar que la miraban intensos.

Candy – dijo Terry, casi murmurando, con tanto dolor en su rostro como en su voz.

Por algunos minutos los dos se miraron, reconociéndose nuevamente, dándose cuenta de los cambios que había producido el tiempo. "Esta mas delgada, pero mas hermosa, ya no es una adolescente" pensaba Terry "Por Dios no dejes de mirarme". "Esta mas alto y trae el cabello mas largo, pero sus ojos son los mismos" pensaba Candy, "Terry, Terry, no dejes de mirarme".

De pronto Candy reacciono, inmediatamente busco junto a Terry, pero no encontró a la mujer que buscaban sus ojos, en su lugar estaba Eleanor, la madre de Terry parecía muy sorprendida de verla. ¿Dónde estaba Susana, tal vez cuidando del hijo de ambos. El dolor llego a su pecho, las lágrimas amargas llenaron sus ojos, su garganta se negaba a producir sonido. En ese instante, salio corriendo hacia el jardín del Hotel, dejando una gran conmoción tras ella.

Terry vio todos los sentimientos por los que Candy paso en esos minutos, estaba seguro que la sorpresa de verlo estaba mezclada con amor, podía verlo en sus verdes ojos, de hecho quería perderse en esos ojos. Unos momentos después, pareció salir de un encantamiento y dirigió su mirada junto a él, buscaba pero ¿Qué, de pronto se dio cuenta de que no buscaba algo si no a alguien, a Susana ¡Candy no sabía de la muerte de su esposa! Sin poder detenerla la vio correr hasta las puertas abiertas del jardín del Hotel, de pronto también el se vio corriendo detrás de ella, tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que decirle. . . ¿pero qué, su cabeza retumbaba tan fuerte como su corazón, y lo único que sabía en ese momento es que esta vez, no la dejaría marcharse¡no esta vez!

En el salón, Arthur había reaccionado también, en cuanto miro a Candy, supo quien era el hombre que acompañaba a su tío, el nombre no importaba, era ese hombre el que tenía el corazón de Candy, lo podía leer en sus ojos, cuando ella salio corriendo, el quiso ir detrás pero su hermana se atravesó en su camino, mirando como aquel hombre la seguía afuera, cerro los ojos con impotencia, con rabia, con angustia, en ese momento hubiera querido ser otro cualquiera, hubiera querido estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Déjalo ya Arthur, es mejor así, deben hablar, a solas.

Pero Candy, estaba muy triste, salió sin abrigo, puede enfermar – decía tratando de encontrar una excusa para seguirlos.

Seguro Terry la encuentra y la trae de vuelta, no te preocupes – dijo Albert

Es el verdad, no me mientas Albert, estoy seguro.

No tengo porque mentirte amigo. Tú lo has visto.

Alguien puede explicarme ¿Qué esta pasando, Kerry, Arthur.

Lo siento tío Nat, es que Candy y Terry se conocen de. . . pues de antes y ahora que se han vuelto a ver, creo que deben hablar.

Te encuentras bien muchacho – pregunto a su sobrino preocupado.

No tio, no lo estoy, pero de momento estoy más preocupado por Candy.

Yo también, Terry es una figura publica, aquí siempre hay reporteros de mala reputación en busca de situaciones sórdidas, no me gustaría que se vieran envueltos en un escándalo, eso solo los haría sufrir mas a todos – dijo Albert

¡Escándalo¡ No pensé que te importaran lo que la sociedad opina, entiendo que ser fotografiada con un actor pueda ser algo peculiar pero escandaloso. . . – comentó Arthur sin creer la actitud prejuiciosa.

No solo un actor, un actor casado. . . Y te equivocas si piensas que me preocupa los chismes que puedan salir en las columnas amarillistas de los diarios, me preocupa como pueden salir lastimados los involucrados, y aunque no he visto a Terry en mucho tiempo, me preocupa mucho su situación.

Albert no pudo seguir, la voz de contralto de una mujer los interrumpió, nadie había reparado en Eleanor, que siguió toda la escena entre su hijo y Candy, no había intervenido hasta que se dio cuenta de que los presentes nada sabían de la nueva condición de viudo de Terry. Sin pensar salió en defensa de su hijo.

Terry ya no esta casado, no deben preocuparse.

¿Cómo? – pregunto extrañada Kerry antes que nadie

Kerry hija, Terry esta viudo, el único compromiso de Terry es con su pequeño hijo. Su esposa murió hace poco tiempo.

¿Murió su esposa, Dios mío Candy no sabe nada.

Casi nadie fuera del círculo teatral se enteró. Terry es muy celoso de su vida privada. – contesto Eleanor.

Todos quedaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en las posibles consecuencias de esta noticia.

* * *

En el jardín, Candy se había detenido cerca de una farola, su pecho subía y bajaba rápido, al compás de su corazón, su cabello estaba desordenado, el sombrero había quedado abandonado en el camino, sin que ella le prestara atención en su huída. Su mente era un torbellino y en medió podía ver Sus ojos azules, su mirada amorosa se había grabado a fuego, no había duda, Terry aun la amaba. Esos maravillosos ojos color de mar se lo dijeron sin necesidad de voz o palabra. Nada preparo a su corazón para ese momento., pensaba "lo sabía, de alguna forma lo intuía, pero me sentía segura en la ignorancia conciente." 

En voz alta, sin saber que Terry se encontraba cerca hablaba sin saber que la escuchaba…

Terry, mi amor¿por qué?... ¿Por qué tú?... ¿Por qué hoy? Verte de nuevo… tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos me miraron nuevamente y yo… ¡Temía que hablaras tanto como que callaras¿Entiendes lo que siento? Por qué he salido corriendo…

Y por eso es que te he seguido – intervino por fin Terry

La voz de Terry llegó intensa, detrás de ella, no quiso voltear y enfrentarlo, no podría volver a verse en esos ojos y permanecer serena, intentó huir de nuevo, pero Terry siempre fue mas rápido, tomándola por la cintura, igual que la última vez que se despidieron, la acerco a su cuerpo y enterró su rostro en el hueco desprotegido de su cuello, murmuraba su nombre, dulcemente, suavemente... Candy perdió toda cordura, rindiéndose por fin, al calor de sus brazos.

Candy, mi dulce niña, ya no corras más, ya no debes huir.

Terry, yo. . .

No Candy, déjame hablar, no perderé de nuevo la oportunidad. No dejare que te vayas sin decírtelo, porque si de algo me he arrepentido todos estos años es de no habértelo confesado. . . Te amo, te he amado desde que te vi en ese barco, te he amado aun a sabiendas que no debía hacerlo, te amaré siempre. Tú eres mi único amor. . .

Terry no...

Shsss. . . Silencio Candy, no quiero escuchar, no quiero saber, dame solo unos minutos de ti, no pido más.

Candy cerró los ojos y dejo que su mente vagará, mientras su cuerpo se pegaba al de él.

"¡Ah Terry! escucharte me lleno de felicidad, de una existencia completa y por un minuto... ¡Solo por un minuto¡ no me importo nada mas que estar aquí en tus brazos, me deje llevar por la alegría y disfrute de tu amor, sin limites ni medida, me deje envolver por el romance y viví y sentí mas que cualquier mujer en el mundo. Pero transcurrido ese hermoso minuto, la realidad me golpeo¡Golpeo tan fuerte! Tú no podías ser mío. Sentí el empuje de su avanzada directo en mi pecho. Sólo pude suspirar y busque aire para mis pulmones que en ese momento se habían vaciado, necesito valor, nuevamente necesito valor para dejarte… pero antes yo también seré sincera"

Terry, yo también te amo. Lo reconozco con mucho dolor y ¿A quién culpar¿A ti o a mí¿Al destino que dejo que nuestros ojos coincidieran? No lo sé, pero no por ello debemos dejar de ser quienes somos y dejar a un lado nuestras responsabilidades. Suéltame, sabes que no debes abrazarme así, no debes, no debemos...

No, no voy a soltarte. Nunca mas¡Dios mío haz que se detenga el tiempo, que el mundo deje de girar¿Por qué hablas de responsabilidades?. . . entiendo – dijo con gran amargura – hablas de mi hijo.

El tiempo es un concepto caprichoso Terry, tan caprichoso como la persona que siente su paso. Un minuto de felicidad eterna y una eternidad de dolor, tú lo entiendes, verdad amor. Te llamo amor porque ya no puedo dejar de darte ese nombre, aunque sé que no debo hacerlo y que no me atreveré a pronunciarlo en presencia de nadie más. Si Terry hablo de tu familia¿Acaso has olvidado tus compromisos?

Por favor Candy, podemos intentarlo, nos debemos la felicidad, sería una cobardía no hacerlo. . .

¡Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no soy cobarde, que puedo presentar batalla cuando es necesario y después de tu confesión¿Qué me impediría ganar!- le gritó Candy desesperada, para después murmurar - Pero ¿Qué ganaría realmente? Después de hacerle daño a tus seres queridos, a los míos, sobre ese dolor fincaríamos nuestra vida, entonces que probabilidades tendremos de éxito. Llegarías a mi vida lleno de remordimientos y ya no serías tú, todo entero, porque nunca actuarías de forma que lastimaras concientemente a tu familia, si este amor te empujara a hacerlo, al final lo lamentarías. Y yo, no sería capaz de traicionar a. . . Susana – le decía Candy liberándose de su abrazo y mirándolo por fin a lo ojos.

¿Susana, pero. . . Susana murió.

Esas ultimas palabras penetraron en la conciencia de Candy, tan rápido como en su mente, al mismo tiempo su corazón sintió un gran pena por la mujer que había amado a Terry tanto como ella, pero también sintió esperanza, una pequeña luz que le daba una oportunidad de. . . Se avergonzó de pensar en ello con tanta intensidad.

¿Qué dices¿Murió? – volvió a preguntar turbada

Si, su salud no era buena, pero a pesar de lo que los médicos lo prohibieron, decidió tener a Alan. Después de su nacimiento, Susana fue debilitándose más, hasta que murió hace poco.

¡Oh Terry, lo siento, tu pequeño, imagino tu angustia, y el dolor de tu hijo, perder a su madre. . .!

Gracias por tus palabras pecosa, siempre has tenido un buen corazón.

Me has llamado pecosa – dijo Candy con una media sonrisa – hace tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba. . . lo extrañe.

Hace tanto tiempo de tantas cosas – le decía mientras se volvía a acercar a ella y la tomaba de nuevo de la cintura

Demasiado tiempo Terry, demasiado. . .

Con el farol como mudo testigo de su encuentro, se besaron y sus bocas y almas se encontraron por fin, tras largo camino. Un beso que sabía a reencuentro, a amor, pasión y esperanza.

Candy dime que esto es verdad, que me amas, que no nos separaremos ya. . .

Nunca mas Terry, te amo ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

* * *

El sol caía a través de la ventana y lo despertó, aun adormilado miro el reloj de pared en su habitación, indicaba que era tarde ya, habían dormido mas de lo que se había propuesto. Moviéndose entre las sabanas, encontró el cuerpo cálido de la mujer que solo unas horas antes suspiraba de placer en sus brazos. Pensar en la hermosa visión desnuda y anhelante volvió a llenarlo de pasión. Dejando que sus manos recorrieran libremente la blanca piel, escucho como la respiración de ella variaba, haciéndose cada vez mas entrecortada, conforme sus manos eran mas audaces, de pronto abrió sus ojos y sonrió sensual ante sus caricias. Correspondió a la sonrisa con un beso hambriento, invadiendo su boca sin tregua hasta que sus oídos escucharon los gemidos de su tierna amante. 

Un desfile de besos coquetos recorrió la piel de su cuello, apreciaba fascinado las sensaciones y las emociones que le producían. Los brazos de Paty se colaban entre sus costados y sus manos dibujaban círculos, con las uñas, por su espalda. Sin poder aguantar volvió a hacerle el amor, entre besos, jadeos, gemidos y murmullos apasionados volvió a sentir como, esta hermosa mujer se entregaba por completo a él, segundos después, se dejó caer exhausto sobre ella, mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez. . . Antes de que el letargo los volviera a sumir en sueños, escucho la voz amorosa una vez más. . .

Te amo Stear. . . – le susurraba Paty, como si lo confesará por primera vez

Y yo a ti Patricia. ¡te adoro! Tu eres mi único amor

* * *

Comentarios: todas las personas que me escriben con sus comentarios, mil gracias, le he contestado a cada una y espero seguir haciéndolo. 

Mil gracias por leerme.

Ali


	6. La Causa

**Realidades del Corazón**

**La causa**

Las impredecibles circunstancias que tus ojos verdes me deparan.

Tu voz que se dulcifica con el paso del tiempo.

Tu mano blanca que quiere y no quieres tocarme.

Tu boca que inventa lo que yo soy.

Los rebeldes rizos dorados que se mueven al compás de tu andar

Tu sonrisa que se asoma detrás de la puerta.

Tu lengua que construye mi nombre.

Tú eres la causa de lo que sucedió y de lo que sucederá

En ti esta contenido el día y la noche.

Hoy, tú eres la causa del mundo.

Alisa

* * *

Capítulo VI

La Causa

* * *

Mirando a su esposa, Archie comprendía porque su vida era completa, su pequeña Annie era ahora una hermosa mujer, una mujer que lo convertiría en padre. Todavía no podía concebir que su pequeña figura, llevara consigo a su hijo, cuando se lo dijo aquella mañana, días atrás, su alegría no tuvo límites, no tuvo reparo en dejar caer lágrimas de contento. Frente a él, Annie, le sonreía mientras arreglaba su corbata de moño. El silencio entre ambos no era algo inusual, pero al contrario de muchos, era un silencio cómodo, lleno de pequeños detalles, de miradas y de caricias sin fin. Annie era el amor de su vida, no había duda alguna.

-¿Por qué sonríes cariño?

-Por ti, por el bebe, por mi vida, porque soy muy feliz Annie, eres la mujer mas hermosa de todas – le dijo galante tomándola entre sus brazos

-Me da gusto que lo digas, espero que cuando me veas gorda pienses igual – contestó ella cariñosa.

-Estoy seguro que como todo en ti Annie, el embarazo hará resaltar más tu belleza, amor. – le dijo besándola suavemente

-Mmmm, hoy estas decididamente galante, si sigues así llegaremos tarde a la fiesta de compromiso. –comentó recibiendo un sin fin de pequeños besos en el cuello y rostro.

-¿Te importaría mucho volver a vestirte? – contestó el besándola con mas pasión

-la verdad es que no, pero es la fiesta de Albert y Kerry. . . – decía suspirando

-Si lo sé. . . tendremos que esperar. – contesto Archie con voz ronca ya.

-Bueno, la espera nos hará mas dulce el momento. . . – le dijo coqueteando con su marido, mientras se desprendía renuente del abrazo

-Tal vez. . . pero si sigues mirándome así, ni Albert ni nadie me va a detener, pequeña tentadora- le contestó el intentando volver a abrazarla pero fallando en su intento

-¡Tentadora yo, recuerde Sr. Cornwell, soy una dama. – le dijo en tono de fingida ofensa

-Si lo eres, una dama coqueta – respondió aquel riéndose fuertemente – Esta bien Sra. Cornwell, vámonos ya.

Archie tomo a su esposa del brazo, se sentía orgulloso de llevar a su lado a una mujer tan hermosa y dulce como su esposa, su vanidad masculina estaba a tope al ver a Annie vestida de brocado negro y plata, con el cabello lleno de innumerables broches plateados, sus ojos resaltaban en su blanco rostro como dos carbones, para él, era como ver un hada salir de entre el bosque. Al volver a mirarla antes de subir al automóvil, la vio sonreír.

-Ahora dime tú ¿Por qué sonríes así cariño? – preguntó

-¿Por qué?. . . – dijo suspirando y recordando su infancia y su temores– porque nunca soñé que la felicidad consistiera en ir de tu brazo, sin importar en absoluto lo demás, ni el auto, ni la casa, el dinero o el apellido, soy feliz solo por ir de tu brazo. Hoy comprendo que buscamos la felicidad en los lugares equivocados. Soy afortunada Archie, yo si he encontrado mi felicidad.

Archie sintió como su corazón se conmovía ante la respuesta de su esposa, sonriendo ampliamente volvió a besarla ligeramente en los labios en silencio, en ese silencio de ellos. Acto seguido la ayudo a subirse al automóvil y se dirigieron a la vieja mansión Andric.

* * *

Albert estaba en la terraza de su habitación con la única compañía de Stear. Estaban en silencio, mirando como la noche caía, ambos metidos en sus pensamientos, ambos pensando en las mujeres que amaban, con sus nombres en los labios y en el corazón. Stear miro a Albert e inmediatamente sonrió, este se percato de la sonrisa, mirándolo interrogante.

-Y bien¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó con curiosidad

-Pues los dos, estamos como adolescentes, mirando el ocaso, perdidos enamorados.

-Tienes razón – dijo sonriendo también – pero no me importa, soy muy feliz.

-También yo, solo espero que pase tu compromiso para pedir la mano de Patricia, quiero casarme lo antes posible.

-Demasiada prisa ¿no crees?

-Pues, tengo mis razones, aunque espero que Paty quiera una boda rápida.

-Vaya parece que todos quieren bodas rápidas ahora, tú, yo. . .

-Terry. . .

-Si Terry... Aun no puedo creer que esos dos por fin van a estar juntos. . . me alegro tanto por Candy, estaba tan preocupado por ella, si la hubieras visto en Nueva York, ese día que se derrumbó. . . que impotentes e inútiles somos los hombres ante las lágrimas de las mujeres, que ciegos cuando podemos aliviar su dolor.

-Si somos ciegos y a veces hasta sordos. Puedo imaginar por todo lo que paso Candy todos estos años o por lo que sufrió Paty con mi supuesta muerte. Pero solo puedo imaginarlo. El dolor es algo diferente para un hombre.

-No sabes cuanta razón tienes- dijo pensando en si mismo y en sus amigos- Cuando hable con Terry pude darme cuenta de cómo sufrió también, pero cuando pregunte por que no había buscado a Candy, me contestó que no lo hizo por miedo a saberla de otro, a verla feliz con alguien más. Por un momento pensé que era un cobarde y egoísta, pero después pensé en lo que yo hubiera hecho en su lugar, si Kerry hubiera aceptado al "francecito", entonces comprendí, Stear, me hubiera vuelto loco de dolor.

-Entiendo, aun recuerdo cuando estaba postrado en la cama del hospital, sin poder moverme, siempre pensé que Paty no merecía un hombre inválido, pero nunca me atreví a alejarla de mi, sus cartas eran el único motivo para levantarme, para la rehabilitación, aun hoy, no se que haría si ella eligiera a otro por encima de mi.

-No somos nobles en el amor, por el contrario, y aun así nos aman. – dijo con alegría

-Aun así. – contestó sonriendo

Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación y momentos después una cabellera rubia se asomaba por ella. Candy entró de lleno a la habitación, iluminada por la luz era una hermosa visión en seda verde y dorada, pero sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad que nada en su atuendo, incluido el corazón dorado que colgaba de su cuello.

-Se puede saber que hacen en la oscuridad de la terraza. – preguntó mientras los alcanzaba

-Hablando sobre el amor – contestó riendo Albert

-¡Ah! Entonces chismoseaban sobre Paty y Kerry, eso no es de caballeros – dijo Candy bromeado

-Pues mas bien hablábamos de Terry y de ti – contestó Stear

-¿En verdad? – dijo tocando inmediatamente el collar de su cuello – entonces es mucho peor, chismoseando de relaciones ajenas – dijo aun bromeado.

-No precisamente. . . – dijo Albert mirando a Stear con cara de complicidad.

-Si no precisamente. . . – secundo aquel

-¡Oh son imposibles cuando están así! – dijo riendo también

-Y tú¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar dándole a la Tía abuela la noticia.

-Voy para allá, solo he pasado a una última cosa – dijo mientras tomaba el lazo de moño de Albert – nunca has podido hacerte un moño decente.Esta será la ultima vez que yo lo haga, Kerry se encargará de hoy en adelante.

Albert tomo las manos de Candy cuando termino con el moño y las beso tiernamente. Candy pudo ver la ternura y el cariño que le tenía, instintivamente lo abrazo y dejando que esa ternura la invadiera.

-Vas a ser muy feliz Albert, tú y Kerry son el uno para el otro – le dijo felicitándolo

-Gracias Candy, espero que tú y Terry sean igual de felices o más.

-Lo seremos... lo somos ya.

Candy soltó a Albert y se dirigió a Stear, con los ojos aun húmedos, lo ayudo igual con su moño y lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla, en silencio.

-De verdad eres feliz Candy.

-Si Stear, soy muy feliz, tan feliz como lo son tú y Paty – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Por qué la amas, verdad?

-Si, la amo como nunca pensé poder hacerlo. Ella es. . . todo, la causa de que el mundo tenga sentido.

-Lo sé, para ella es igual – contestó sonriendo – bueno, me voy, aun me falta hablar con la Tía Abuela.

-Te ves nerviosa. No te preocupes, en cuanto sepa que vas a ser Duquesa, se le pasará el hecho de que también serás esposa de un actor de teatro, viudo y con un hijo.

-¡Ojalá, por mas que todos me dicen que no me preocupe, no puedo dejar de hacerlo- contesto nerviosa, jugueteando con el corazón que pendía de su cuello. – En fin, como dice la Hermana Maria, "Todo llega en el momento correcto, cuando Dios dispone que sea así"

Se despidió y salió hacia la habitación de la Tía abuela, mientras se dirigía a ella, no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que cambio su vida en solo tres días, tres maravillosos días que cambiaron su mundo. Desde que Terry la beso en el jardín del Hotel en Nueva York. Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de la Tía Abuela, toco, pero nadie contesto, entonces entró y se sentó a esperarla, sin poder evitarlo su mente recordó cada momento de los días anteriores, en Nueva York, con Terry...

* * *

El salón estaba completamente iluminado, los ires y venires de los sirvientes para los últimos detalles siempre la llenaban de nervios, claro que ella jamás lo reconocería, una mujer de su edad no podía permitirse un despliegue de inseguridad, menos delante de ellos. Con ojo crítico supervisaba todo a su alrededor, satisfecha de ver los esfuerzos de toda la semana pasada. Aun no podía creer que solo en una semana habían podido organizar una fiesta como aquella. Tuvo que reconocer que sin Patricia y Flammy, pero sobre todo sin Annie no lo hubiera logrado. La esposa de Archie cumplía con gracia todos los requisitos que necesitaba una esposa del que sería cabeza de familia, y ni que hablar de Archie, su sobrino era igual a su difunto marido, igual que su padre, disfrutaba desenvolverse en sociedad. Estaba agradecida con Dios por ello, no es que pensará que Kerry y Albert no podían cumplir una papel así, pero sabía de ante mano que no estaban interesados, esos dos miraban hacia otros lugares.

De momento se quedó pensando en Kerry, la primera impresión fue algo intensa, era una mujer alta, su mirada no tenía ese recato particular de una chica por casarse, por el contrario, era demasiado franca, demasiado adulta, podía comprenderlo, era un doctor y había estado en el frente¿Quién sabe los horrores que esos ojos vieron?. Cuando la observo detenidamente pudo darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era, el cabello y los ojos marrones, la piel blanca, la boca pequeña y delineada, esa arrogancia, por que si algo caracterizaba a su familia era la arrogancia, su hermano y su tío eran claras muestras de ello, desde que se conocieron, lo noto, sobre todo en el joven. Sin embargo debajo de todo eso, Kerry amaba a su nieto, solo tenía que ver como lo miraba, como su mano buscaba la de él, espontáneamente, como se sonrojaba cuando este le hacia un cumplido y al mismo tiempo con que pasión defendía su opinión, su lugar en la vida de Albert. Definitivamente el mundo cambiaba y lejos de molestarle le gustaba, o quizás eran las opiniones de la feminista Patricia la que estaba cambiando las suyas, todavía recordaba como le dijo que se extrañaba de que no estuviera de acuerdo con sus ideas, ella que había hecho tan bien el papel de cabeza de familia todo el tiempo de la infancia de Albert y cuando este desapareció. Esto la dejó pensando, ciertamente ella tomo las riendas de la familia y las finanzas, y todo fue bien, tal vez tuviera razón, pero eso era otra cosa que jamás reconocería, finalmente una anciana tenía sus privilegios y uno de ellos era ser terca. Patricia pronto sería una Cornwell y se sentía tranquila con ello. Su sobrino Stear, tan amargado y perdido cuando regreso de la guerra, hoy estaba sonriente y tranquilo, gracias a ella, por lo que podía pasar por alto sus tonterías feministas y sus cabellos y vestidos cortos y atrevidos.

-Esta muy pensativa Sra. Emilia – le interrumpió Flammy

-Solo estoy supervisando que todo este bien – contestó - ¡Flammy! Te ves muy hermosa muchacha, te dije que el lila sería perfecto para ti, resalta el color de tus ojos.

-Candy y Annie insistieron tanto que no pude negarme.

-Pues hicieron bien. . . ¿Crees que podré desvelarme hoy?

-Yo creo que si, ha estado descansando bastante y su presión esta estable, pero si llega a sentirse cansada, no dude en retirarse.

-Lo haré, lo haré. ¿Dónde esta Candy?

-Fue a ver a Albert, dice que siempre tuvo que ayudarlo con la corbata y esta sería la última ocasión en que podríahacerlo.

-¡Ahhh, esa niña Flammy! Estoy preocupada. . .

-¿Preocupada, no entiendo.

-Algo ha cambiado. Desde que regresaron de Nueva York es otra, estoy segura que esta enamorada, primero pensé que era del arrogante hermano de Kerry, pero no.

-¡Arrogante Arthur!... Si definitivamente lo es, pero no debe preocuparse por Candy, finalmente si esta enamorada debemos estar felices por ella.

-Ojalá no se enrede con un oportunista.

-Deje de preocuparse Sra. Elroy, le aseguro que Candy no esta enamorada de un caza fortunas

-¡Sabes quién es él¿Quién? – preguntó imperativa

-Lo siento Sra. Elroy, pero Candy nos ha pedido discreción, quiere ser ella quien lo hable con usted.

-¡Por Dios! Crees que con eso me tranquilizas, por el contrario, si no quiere que se sepa seguro no es alguien que la merezca.

-Por el contrario, además no tendrá que esperar mucho, seguro habla con usted antes de la fiesta, finalmente esta invitado.

La Sra. Emilia iba a replicar cuando su ama de llaves llamo su atención sobre el vino que se serviría, Flammy sonrió y la acompaño a ver los últimos detalles de la cocina, antes de subir y ayudarla con su cabello y con sus medicamentos. Cuando ambas mujeres entraron en la recamara, Candy estaba esperándolas allí. En cuanto entro Emilia Elroy pudo leer en sus ojos la felicidad. A pesar de su angustia, se sintió alegre por verla así, sonriente y con los ojos verdes brillando.

-Levántate Candy, déjame mirarte

-Por supuesto.

-Definitivamente el verde es tu color niña, siéntate... creo que has venido a darme una noticia.

-Así es Tía. Aunque ahora que estoy aquí, no se ni como empezar – contestó Candy retorciendo un pliegue de su vestido inconsciente.

-Creo que será mejor que sea desde el principio.

-Bueno, el principio... Creo que le hablaré de "los dos rebeldes del San Pablo", ahí es donde todo comenzó...

Candy se lanzó a contar la historia de su relación con Terry desde el día en que lo conoció, como conoció el secreto sobre su madre y él, su miedo a montar después de la muerte de Anthony, como superaron eso y se convirtieron en amigos. Le contó como Escocia cambio esa amistad por amor juvenil y lleno de esperanza. Le relató su separación, sus propias búsquedas de identidad. Su reencuentro, sus cartas, sus sueños de estar juntos en algún momento... Después si poder evitar lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, le contó sobre Susana, su accidente, el sacrificio, el matrimonio, su hijo y su muerte... Finalmente el nuevo reencuentro en Nueva York...

"Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, verlo ahí, de pie junto a su madre... al principio no podía creerlo, como una tonta solo pude pensar: "es él, sus ojos me miran nuevamente" y fui tan feliz, después me golpeo la realidad nuevamente y solo pude medio respirar y salir corriendo de ahí. Cuando Terry por fin me alcanzó, cuando lo rechace nuevamente, yo no sabía que Susana había muerto, y me dolía darme cuenta de cuanto lo quería, como trataba de engañarme a mi misma todo este tiempo, diciendo y repitiendo que ya lo había superado... estuve tan cerca de volverlo a perder... Cuando supe que era libre otra vez... sentí... fueron tantos sentimientos encontrados... alegría y al mismo tiempo una vergüenza enorme por sentirme feliz... una mujer estaba muerta, un niño se había quedado sin su madre y yo... aun siento muchísimo su muerte... Después de esa noche, todo ha sido muy rápido... hemos pasado estos tres días juntos... hemos decidido comprometernos...

-¡Comprometerse!... pero dices que su esposa murió hace poco... ¡No! Ni una palabra más.. – la anciana mujer se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hasta el ventanal de su cuarto, la vista daba al jardín de Anthony, a sus rosas, mirarlas era el consuelo mas grande. Después de unos minutos, sorprendiendo a Candy, que miraba su reflejo en el ventanal, sonrió... - Era de esperarse, de todos lo hombres del mundo Candy, tenias que enamorarte de alguien como él, actor, viudo, rico y noble¡Ah! Niña has sido la causa de mil complicaciones en la vida de esta familia desde el mismo minuto en que Albert te conoció...

-Por eso mismo hemos decidido hacerlo discretamente...

-Discretamente niña, tu eres una Andric, el es un actor de Brodway, además de ser el heredero de Grandchester, puedes acaso pensar que este compromiso puede ser discreto. No has aprendido nada desde que vives con nosotros Candy... Esto no puede manejarse así, como si fueran fugitivos o criminales, se que yo no tengo ninguna autoridad sobre de ti y antes de que lo preguntes, no voy a oponerme al matrimonio... no sonrías tan deprisa, espero que los dos hayan aprendido de sus actos impulsivos y esperen el tiempo suficiente para anunciar el compromiso, lo que sea decoroso para un viudo.

-Por supuesto Tía, estábamos pensando en un compromiso largo...

-Y yo estaba pensando en algo diferente...

* * *

El reflejo que venía del espejo lo tomo desprevenido, aun no podía creer que el hombre de mirada alegre que tenía delante fuera él, su vida era hoy un sin fin de esperanzas felices, desde hacía tres días su corazón cambio del humor invernal y gris al festivo estival, todo parecía tener un tinte alegre, tan alegre como esos ojos verdes que lo miraron cada día y que eran su alucinación.

Termino de hacerse el lazo del traje de etiqueta y después de mirarse nuevamente con ojo critico, tomo su capa y salió de la habitación a la pequeña sala de la suite, el Hotel Chicago Imperial era majestuoso, antiguo y muy grande, se notaba en cada detalle la ostentación con que fue erigido. En cuanto salió escucho aun antes de mirar la risa de su pequeño hijo y sintió crecer más su corazón, henchirse de amor. Aun no sabía como su rubio ángel había logrado transformar el sombrío talante de su hijo. El niño la miro y la adoro desde el primer momento, tal como le sucedió a él. El pequeño seguía escondiéndose de su abuela detrás de todos los muebles, mientras Eleanor miraba por todos lados, dejándole creer al niño que no podía verlo.

-¿Dónde estas Alan, se que estas por aquí y voy a encontrarte – decía Eleanor levantando cojines y dando vueltas.

-Acaso has perdido a mi hijo, Madre- irrumpió en el juego Terry

-¡Ah Terry, que bueno que estas aquí, Alan es demasiado listo, se ha escondido y no he podido hallarlo. – contesto está con una sonrisa

-Mmmmm, entonces se perderá del postre que he mandado traer, sabes es su favorito Flan con caramelo

-¡Flan! – grito Alan saliendo de su supuesto escondite – ¡Yo quiero flan!

-Así que ahí estabas bribón – dijo Terry levantando al chico que le extendía los brazos

-¿Qué es un bribón? – preguntó

-Bueno pues es una persona que ... bueno un bribón es... – trataba de contestar Terry ante la amplia sonrisa de su madre, que lo sabía en graves aprietos.

-Es malo, yo soy malo – preguntó de nuevo

-No Alan, no es nada malo, un bribón es solamente un pícaro como tú, al que le gusta mucho el flan- contestó Eleanor mientras Terry suspiraba.

-¿Me darás flan abuela?

-Después que termines tu cena.

-¡Toda mi cena! – dijo el niño consternado

-Toda.

-Esta bien, pero...

-¿Pero qué, querido...? – contestó Eleanor mirando como su nieto le sonreía descarado

-Puedo empezar con el flan...

-Lo dicho eres un bribón. – terminó riendo Eleanor

Llamando a la puerta, Lilia entró con una charola de comida, la chica había viajado con ellos desde Nueva York para ayudar con Alan. El pequeño vio el flan junto con los demás platos y se fue a cenar con una gran sonrisa. Ambos, Madre e hijo, miraron al niño hasta que salió con Rosa de la mano.

-Es tan hermoso, tan parecido a ti – comentó suspirando la hermosa actriz

-Lo crees – contestó su hijo pensativo

-Si, tú eras así de hermoso, así de pequeño, así...

-De bribón

-Eso aun lo eres, pero uno muy guapo, te sienta el traje de etiqueta.

-Gracias, tu en cambio hasta con un simple vestido lucirías igual de elegante.

-Bueno gracias, pero este vestido dista mucho de ser simple, sencillo quizás...

-Pero en ti, parece el vestido de una reina.

-¡Oh Terry, me alegra tanto verte tan contento, le doy gracias a Dios por que Candy ha vuelto a tu vida, eres otro.

-Cierto, soy otro. Voy a despedirme de Alan, tenemos que irnos ya, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Está bien querido, dale un beso de mi parte.

Terry se dirigió a la habitación donde su pequeño estaba ya cenando, quería darle las buenas noches antes de irse; mientras su madre terminaba de arreglarse para la fiesta de esa noche.

Mirándose en el espejo Eleanor sonrió radiante, por primera vez en mucho, muchísimo tiempo se sentía feliz, completamente feliz, su vida había cambiado en tan solo 3 días... "El amor el la causa de todo" – pensó – "para mi y para Terry"

* * *

Frank Harrington observaba a su prometida con especial interés esa noche, como siempre estaba silenciosa, mirando hacía las calles que dejaban atrás a su paso; vestida de color coral, las perlas adornaban sus oídos, cuello y cabellos. De pronto recordó que su abuela comentó alguna vez: "las perlas significan lágrimas", ese parecía ser el destino de su bella y vanidosa prometida, estaba casi seguro que Eliza había llorado bastante ese ultimo mes, aunque solo era una intuición, el jamás la había visto ni siquiera derramar una lágrima, podía reconocer que era orgullosa, justo la mujer que el necesitaba. No es que gustara de ella, en realidad el siempre prefirió a las mujeres sencillas, fáciles de dominar, en cambio esta era todo menos dócil, por lo menos en privado, la fría condescendencia con que lo trataba lo demostraba. Por supuesto esto cambiaría en cuanto se casaran, aprendería a respetarlo, de una forma u otra...

En el último mes se concreto el anuncio del compromiso y la boda, solo faltaba escasamente una semana, la asistencia a la fiesta de compromiso de William Andric sería el último al que asistirían antes de su enlace. El mismo día en que los pagares de Neil Leagan vencían¿Sabría acaso Eliza que su hermano fue la causa su perdición, ella era el precio que pagaba la familia por evitar la ruina y el escándalo. De seguro su madre se lo había dicho, pero si no era así, pronto lo descubriría, era muy inteligente, otra cosa que le admiraba, había desempeñado su papel con toda corrección, dando la idea de un romántico romance entre ellos y que desdeñaba posición social. Sin embargo, en privado, era una mujer fría, pero respetuosa o quizás le tenía el suficiente miedo como para no despertar su ira. Fría, hermosa y calculadora, esa era la mujer que eligió como esposa.

-No pareces muy entusiasmada con esta fiesta, querida.

-No lo estoy.

-Acaso te trae malos recuerdos Eliza.

-Te equivocas Frank, simplemente estoy cansada. No podrás negar que ha sido un mes con demasiados compromisos.

-Por supuesto, debí suponer que estarías cansada. Lamento tener que pedirte que me acompañes, pero sabes que es un compromiso de tu familia, además, aun no me has presentado a tus primos, ni tampoco a tu Tío William... ni a tu Tía abuela Elroy.

-No te preocupes, esta noche los conocerás.

-Bien, espero poder entablar negocios con ellos.

-Mmmh.

Eliza no podía y no quería dejar ver el dolor y la furia que le causaba este compromiso, pero sobretodo tener que presentarse con ese hombre insignificante delante de las hospicianas, seguramente aprovecharían para burlarse de ella, y que decir de la Tía abuela, seguramente no se quedará callada. Todo el mes evito por completo a su familia, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que verlos, y que fuera el anuncio de la boda de William lo hacia doblemente doloroso.

-¿Tú hermano estará en la fiesta?

-Por supuesto, no puede faltar, sería imperdonable.

-Entonces hablaré con él en cuanto llegue, no quiero un espectáculo a una semana de la boda.

-¿Crees acaso que amenazándolo puedes controlarlo? – contestó Eliza irónica

-No tienes idea de lo cobarde que puede ser tu hermano, cuando se pulsan los botones correctos... me obedecerá – contestó con ese tono bajo que decía más que las propias palabras.

-Al contrario Frank, estoy muy conciente de ello. – le dijo con furia en los ojos - ¿Qué se siente conseguir la sumisión de una familia por amenaza? Imagino que es muy satisfactorio.

-Eliza, mi caprichosa y orgullosa niña- dijo mirándola amenazador, en ese tono que le ponía los cabellos de punta- la satisfacción aun no es completa, aun me faltas tú, pero eso no tardará en ser.

Eliza tembló y se acobardo por la amenaza implícita en esas palabras, se condeno a si misma, sabía de antemano que no debía provocar a Harrington, todo su instinto se lo dijo desde el principio y en ese mes pudo confirmarlo, ese hombre no tenía ningún reparo en hacer lo necesario para conseguir lo que quería, de no ser por que ella era una de "las cosas" que el quería, podría haber admirado su sagacidad e inteligencia, pero en ese momento estaba tan enojada con el compromiso de William, con su propia suerte que se dejo llevar por la ira. Ese miedo que iba creciendo poco a poco se presento de golpe, sabía que se había puesto pálida, y sus manos temblaban ligeramente... se sintió vulnerable, mas vulnerable que nunca...

En cuanto entraron en la Mansión Andric, pudo reconocer varios amigos y familiares, inmediatamente su actitud cambió, tomando a Harrington del brazo, levanto orgullosa el mentón y fingió estar perdidamente enamorada de él. Como siempre sintió el desconcierto de este, al principio siempre se ponía rígido, sorprendido ante el cambio de ella, pero después se relajaba y la dejaba hacer, finalmente ella era el pase que necesitaba para ser introducido al mundo aristocrático de Chicago.

Después de algunos minutos de conversaciones con algunos banqueros, Eliza se abrió paso hasta el lugar donde estaba su Tía abuela, en el mismo momento en que la miro, supo que desaprobaba por completo a su pareja, pero sin amedrentarse llegó hasta ella y con exquisita educación, tal como la enseñaron en el San Pablo, hizo las presentaciones.

-Buenas Noches Tía, permítame presentarle a mi prometido, Frank Harrington... Querido ella es mi Tía abuela, matriarca de la familia Andric, La Sra. Elroy.

-Señora es un placer- se dirigió a ella, tranquilo y solemne.

-Igualmente – contesto con educación, pero mirándolo en forma insolente – Eliza, enterarme de tu compromiso por la prensa local y una simple carta de tu padre, con la invitación a tu boda no es correcto.

-¡Ah Tía, debes perdonarme en nombre del amor, ni Frank ni yo queremos esperar, de cualquier forma, con tantos compromisos impulsivos en la familia, una boda mas no será nada raro... de cualquier forma, aun sin fiesta de compromiso, mi boda será todo un acontecimiento, como corresponde¿no es verdad querido? – contestó Eliza colgándose del brazo de Frank y mirándolo mimosa.

-Por supuesto... querida.

-Pero debes saber... – intentó protestar

-Tía deberás disculparnos, aun debo presentar a Frank con William y los primos, antes de que comience el baile – la interrumpió Eliza, hábilmente, dejando a su abuela con el ceño fruncido y murmurando en lo bajo.

-Brillante Eliza, me impresionas de veras...

-Lo tomaré como un halago – contestó casi murmurando y mirándolo con furia

-Lo es Eliza, yo no digo nada que no sienta... cuando te elegí para esto sabía que serías adecuada, pero definitivamente eres mas que eso.

El hecho de que Frank la halagara la descontrolo, cosa que no le sucedía nunca, al grado que no se percato de la dirección de sus pasos, porque al girar la cara se encontró frente a frente con el rostro del hombre que la había despreciado en dos ocasiones y con el que no dejaba de soñar, obsesionada con conseguir la atención de sus ojos azul mar. Terrence Granchester entraba al salón acompañado de una mujer rubia y elegante que reconoció de inmediato, Eleanor Baker, su madre, caminaba tranquila para encontrarse con una rubia mas joven, una mujer que odiaba en lo mas profundo de su ser. Atónita vio como Candice saludaba a la pareja, con la familiaridad que solo tienen aquellos que se conocen bien. ¿Dónde estaba Susana? En ese mismo instante, con la ironía que solo el destino podía jugar, su prometido contesto a su pregunta.

-Parece que el actor de moda se ha consolado de su viudez con tu prima – comentó en tono jocoso

¡Viudo! Terrence estaba viudo. Susana había muerto y la hospiciana no perdió tiempo, ahí estaban frente a ella, exhibiéndose ante todos, echándole en cara el amor que se tenían, la felicidad que compartían y que ella nunca probaría... Un gusto amargo subió desde su garganta a su boca... de todo lo que esa noche sabía que tendría que aguantar, ver a esos dos juntos y felices era mas de lo que podía soportar... sin pensarlo, le contestó a su prometido con un tono lleno de odio:

-¡Esa mujer no es mi prima... ni siquiera es una Andric... solo una hospiciana, sin apellido, una nadie como...! – contestó Eliza sin ningún control, sin fijarse en lo que decía

-Como yo querida... No me mires así Eliza, no estoy en absoluto ofendido, más bien intrigado, que pudo hacerte esa mujer para sacar lo peor de ti... Debes presentarme...

-No – contesto ahogada en una furia fría

-Si, claro que si, no olvides quien eres ahora... querida.

Tomando a Eliza del brazo, Frank Harrington se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pareja, acompañada de todos los demás familiares, arrastrando a su prometida, que parecía que iba hacía la propia entrada del infierno por el semblante que tenía. Hacia machismo tiempo que no se sentía tan curioso, mientras se dirigía a la pareja pudo ver mas detenidamente al objeto del odio de su casi esposa, una mujer muy hermosa, en el sentido angelical por su puesto, rubios rizos, piel blanca, pero denotaba algo más, una sensación que te llegaba nada mas verla, se veía segura, feliz, el tipo de felicidad que se alcanza pocas veces... Se notaba que el origen de esa felicidad estaba a su lado. El actor que tenía fama de sombrío viudo, la miraba con pasión, como si le perteneciera...


	7. Nacido Para Amarte

**Realidades del Corazón**

**Capitulo 7**

**Nacido Para Amarte**

Este soy yo, nacido de mi madre y de mi padre, como todos los hombres.

Para sentir en mi carne y con mi corazón, el amor del mundo.

Para encontrarte a ti, en todas las cosas.

Muchos no te entienden, yo te entiendo.

Muchos no te conocen, yo te conozco.

He oído tu risa, he tocado tu mano.

Yo te celebro, te agradezco al aire.

Te espero yo y mi sonrisa en el día nublado.

Te encuentro en el sabor del agua, en el calor del sol.

Este soy yo nacido para amarte,

para que mi lengua construya tu nombre

Y mi pie camine junto al tuyo.

Cuauhtémoc Ponce

Para Alisa

* * *

Eliza miraba el amanecer desde la terraza de su habitación, estaba helada pero no le importaba, el frío la hacia sentirse entumida y apagaba un poco el dolor de su orgullo herido.

"¿Dónde fue que perdí el control? – Pensaba con amargura - ¿Cuándo mi destino paso a ser algo tan inesperado, por primera vez no se que va a sucederme, es algo extraño sentir miedo del futuro…nunca antes tuve miedo de nada."

"Ni siquiera las siento ya - pensó mirándose las blancas y cuidadas manos - Ojala fuera lo mismo con mi vida, ojala pudiera dejar de sentir… ¡Me niego a aceptar que haya ganado! Una vez mas esa hospiciana ganó la partida, se casa con él… con la aprobación de todos, hasta de la Tia Emilia, va a ser duquesa algún día. ¡Que ironía! Yo fui educada para esa vida, ese era mi destino y sin embargo…es una huérfana sin clase la que lo tiene todo y yo…-cerrando en puños sus manos, cerró los ojos y la desesperación la invadió."

Frunciendo el ceño, dejo que resbalaran lágrimas de sus ojos, pero sabía que eso no calmaría su atormentado corazón, las imágenes de esa noche la acompañarían muchas mas, como pesadillas que no pudiera evitar. Ver a William enamorado y feliz con una mujer hermosa, por que Kerry Collier lo era, no tenía apellido ni dinero, pero era muy hermosa, eso fue demasiado para su orgullo, el anuncio de su matrimonio¡Una humillación! Esa debió ser su fiesta, ella debió casarse con un hombre de gran apellido rico y guapo… Y después ver la felicidad en la mirada de todos lo que aborrecía, todas las parejas de esa noche parecía exudar felicidad y Terry y Candy ¡Juntos! Tener que verlos, hablar con ellos, presentarse al lado de… De un hombre como él ¡Qué degradación sentir la mirada de compasión al saber que se casaba con un don nadie! No, Frank no podía definirse como insignificante, no, burdo y sin roce tenía una fuerza devastadora, pero no era un caballero, era un hombre con poder y dinero, un hombre que daba miedo. Pensar en una venganza ya no era posible, después de casarse no tendría la libertad de atacar a las esposas de los hombres con quien Frank haría negocios, el mismo se lo dejo claro cuando regresaban de la fiesta.

Un ruido distrajo la atención de Eliza de sus amargos pensamientos. Su hermano Neal llegaba a casa, podía ver su silueta desde la terraza. Toda la amargura y la ira que sentía en ese momento eran culpa de él. Sin pensar, presa de un arrebato, Eliza se giro y entrando en su habitación cerro las puertas de su terraza, sin detenerse salió del cuarto y bajo las amplias escaleras que daban al salón, el frió mármol recibió sus pisadas, no hacía ruido, se le enseño a caminar sin hacer ruido, una mueca afloro a su boca, se le enseño a ser una dama…

¡Ay hermana Grey! Para esto me enseño a ser una dama, para terminar así.

Siguió su camino hasta la biblioteca de su padre, en medio de la luz apagada de la chimenea observo a su hermano de espaldas a ella, pero de frente a las botellas de licor de la encimera.

Buenas noches Neal, o más bien buenos días hermanito – le dijo irónica parada en la puerta de la biblioteca de su padre – Tan temprano y bebes o simplemente sigues bebiendo y no has parado desde anoche.

¡Eliza! – contestó sorprendido - ¡Cállate!

Callarme, si, eso quisieras, que me callara y lo haré Neal, pero quien callará a tu conciencia y a tu orgullo – le contestó en el tono mas frío y despectivo mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

¡Te digo que te calles¡ - continuo Neal, llenando nuevamente su copa

Tendrás que beber mucho mas para poder olvidar esta noche Neal, necesitarás hacerlo hasta desmayarte, solo así tu mente dejará de ver a Candy con Terry, solo así podrás olvidar tu rabia. – le dijo sin ninguna compasión

Bueno hermanita, gracias por el consejo, lo seguiré – le contestó cínico y rabioso – Por lo menos yo tengo la bebida, que tienes tú Eliza, como piensas olvidar esta noche.

¡Imbécil!

Te lo concedo, lo soy, un imbécil que no sabe otra cosa mas que desear lo que no puede poseer, y después de esta noche menos – contestó Neal sin siquiera levantar la voz.

Eso es lo único que me consuela, que si yo no logré casarme con William, tú jamás podrás tener a Candy, ahora ella se quedará con Terry y la pondrá fuera de tu alcance. Es lo único justo que tengo esta noche, después de verla feliz, a ella, a la infeliz de Annie y a la estupida de Patricia, del brazo de los mejores hombres de Chicago, tu miseria es mi único paliativo…

Eres cruel hermana – le dijo Neal encogiéndose ante la fría rabia de Eliza

No me hables de crueldad Neal. Crueldad es tenerme que casar con ese hombre para salvar tu miserable pellejo, para salvar el nombre de los Leagan. Tú, mi hermano, mi propia sangre me has vendido como una mujerzuela.

Bueno – dijo mirándola con ojos vidriosos interrumpiéndose para terminar de beber la copa al fondo – por lo menos te vendí cara hermanita, y contigo me vendí yo y a toda la familia.

Eliza abrió la boca para contestar, pero ya no pudo, las lagrimas se anegaron en sus ojos y cerraron su garganta, miro a su hermano servirse nuevamente y lo envidió, por lo menos él tenía alcohol, era cierto y ella¿Qué tenía Eliza Leagan?... Corrió a su dormitorio y cerro la puerta, "¿Qué tenía Eliza?"Pensó… Eliza tenía miedo.

* * *

Arthur Collier miraba de lejos a la pareja que tomada de la mano recorría un jardín de rosas, Candy y Terry parecían ajenos al mundo. Un amargo sabor le subió a la boca, los celos lo estaban matando desde que regresaron de Nueva York y no lo habían abandonado en esas largas semanas en Chicago.

Buenos días Arthur – le dijo una voz familiar

Buenos días Flammy¿Cómo se encuentra la Sra. Elroy?

Paso bien la noche, aunque cada día esta mas débil – dijo con tristeza

La has llegado a apreciar, verdad Flammy – le contestó – sabes bien que eso no puede remediarse, solo puedes aliviar su dolor y esperar.

Lo sé, pero tienes razón, la Sra. Elroy se ha ganado mi cariño, es una mujer increíble.

Arthur miró a Flammy, desde su vuelta de Europa parecía otra, mas humana y cariñosa y por supuesto mucho mas atractiva, sin el uniforme la temible Teniente Hamilton desapareció dejando a esa chica de aspecto juvenil. Arthur recordó lo hermosa que se veía en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana, su vestido era sencillo y elegante, su cabello lo peino en innumerables rizos que caían con gracia alrededor de su cara, sin lentes su mirada dejo de ser temible, pero poseía una fuerza increíble, sin embargo, cuando le pidió bailar con él, el rubor en sus mejillas la convirtió en una chica tímida que le respondía que no sabía bailar. Por supuesto se ofreció a enseñarla, ninguna mujer debería estar sentada en un baile, menos una chica bella. Flammy y el se divirtieron mientras la enseñaba a bailar, después tuvieron una agradable platica sobre la familia de Albert y su mansión. Ambos no podían ubicar a sus amigos en ese lugar, Candy y Albert no parecían en absoluto pertenecer a ese medio, ni ellos tampoco, comentaban entre risas lo fuera de lugar que estaban en un salon lleno de gente, mientras que en un hospital con el doble de enfermos estaban en su elemento. Fue en ese momento cuando una doncella llamo a Flammy y le dijo que la Sra. Elroy se encontraba cansada y quería retirarse. La preocupación se reflejo en la cara de la chica y de pronto volvió a ser la adusta enfermera, se disculpo y se fue. Mas tarde la misma doncella lo llamo y le pidió discretamente que lo acompañara, que la "Srita. Hamilton" lo necesitaba. Por segundos se sintió descontrolado, la chica le pidió que se diera prisa y la siguió por los corredores del servicio hasta la segunda planta, casi corriendo, llegaron a una de las recamaras principales y enseguida Dorothy, que se llamaba así la chica del servicio, tocó y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Arthur no sabía que pensar. Al entrar a la habitación, encontró una escena que no esperaba. Flammy se encontraba al lado de la cama de la Sra. Elroy, quien parecía sufrir una crisis de algún tipo, sin esperar aclaración, inmediatamente le dirigió a Flammy una mirada que fue lo único que ella necesito, acostumbrados a trabajar en equipo, la chica se hizo a un lado y comenzó a describir el cuadro de la anciana mujer. Mientras la voz de Flammy lo llenaba de información, Arthur miraba las medicinas y pidió a Dorothy fuera por su maletín. Tras mirar de cerca a la anciana, le pidió a Flammy preparará una inyección, Flammy ya la tenía lista. Media hora después la crisis estaba controlada y la Sra. Elroy dormía un sueño tranquilo. Mirando a Flammy salieron de la habitación dejando a la matriarca al cuidado de Dorothy.

Ya ha pasado la crisis Flammy, esta vez se ha controlado sin mayor problema, pero no será la última que sufra. ¿Por qué no esta internada? – le preguntó en un tono mas bien brusco.

Fue su decisión Arthur, ella quiere pasar aquí sus últimos meses y también quiere que su enfermedad sea tratada con toda discreción. Fue por eso que mande por ti y no por su médico de cabecera, hubiera sido muy indiscreto pedirle que abandonara la fiesta de compromiso y subiera a ver a la Sra. Emilia. – le contestó Flammy también algo bruscamente.

Lo siento Flammy, no quise ser grosero, es que de pronto todo fue…

Una sorpresa… Lo sé, Candy y yo hemos tratado de que la Sra, Elroy este lo mejor y mas cómoda posible, pero las emociones de esta noche fueron demasiado para su corazón… Tal vez debí estar más atenta. – le dijo en tono preocupado mientras miraba con cariño a la anciana.

No podías saberlo – dijo profesional.

Lo sé – contesto Flammy en igual tono

Bueno, no te preocupes mas, por hoy hicimos lo humanamente posible, además, todavía hay una fiesta allá abajo y nos estamos perdiendo toda la diversión.

Pero la Sra. Emilia…

Estas con Dorothy, estoy seguro de que nos avisará cualquier cambio, pero el medicamento la tendrá dormida por mas de 12 horas. Creo que si no aparecemos comenzaran a preguntarse donde estamos.

Si, tienes razón, déjame retocarme el cabello, se me han desprendido algunos broches, en seguida estoy contigo.

Deberías dejarte el cabello suelto, se te ve hermoso así.

Flammy lo miro ruborizada y murmurando algo sobre que la esperara un segundo, entró a la recamara contigua a la de la Sra. Elroy. En esta ocasión, mirándola de nuevo sin sus eternos lentes, se fijo que sus ojos y su cabello eran del mismo tono, color chocolate, cuando ella lo miro de nuevo, una hermosa boca se curveo en una sonrisa serena para él.

¿Quiero pasear un rato por el jardín, me acompañas?

No, mejor no.

Es por Candy – pregunto Flammy en tono preocupado.

¿Tan transparente soy?

Yo se que te enamoraste de ella desde que la conociste.

¿En verdad?

Si – le dijo mirando hacia la pareja que había ocupado una de las bancas en el jardín de rosas mirándolas recordó la historia que le contó la Sra. Elroy sobre ellas- ¿Sabes Arthur como se llaman esta variedad de rosas?

No, son muy hermosas, despiden un olor muy dulce. En realidad no he visto otras iguales ¿Cómo se llaman? – el cambio de tema y sobre todo el cambio en la cara de Flammy no le gustó, de pronto la vio triste, nostálgica.

Se llaman Dulce Candy

¿Cómo? Se llaman como Candy.

Así es, el chico que cultivó esta variedad de rosas, las bautizó con su nombre y se las regalo en su cumpleaños.

Ese chico debió amar mucho a Candy.

Imagino que fue así, yo no lo conocí. Anthony Andric murió antes de que yo conociera a Candy. Esa historia me la contó la Sra. Elroy.

¿Murió dices, un Andric…

El primo de Archie y Stear, hijo de Pauna, hermana de Albert

Mmmm, creo recordar que Albert lo mencionó alguna vez. Murió muy joven, en un accidente.

Si, se cayó de un caballo.

¿Por qué me cuentas esto Flammy?

Tal vez para que te des cuenta de que Candy inspira amor, es una mujer que además de bella tiene un especial modo de ser. Pero ese amor que inspira dista mucho de ser real, en la mayoría de los casos.

No te comprendo Flammy.

Arthur¿Qué sabes de Candy? Además de que es buena y hermosa.

Bueno, lo que ella me ha contado, se que es huerfana, que Albert la adopto, que se hizo enfermera.

Pero no sabías nada de Anthony y las rosas.

No, pero eso no quiere decir…

¿Y sabes como conoció a Albert?

No, en realidad no.

¿A Archie, a Stear, a Paty, sabes por que considera a Annie su hermana?

Pues no, se que tienen un cariño especial, pero no se como llegaron a su vida si a eso te refieres.

¿Sabes por que ella y Terry se separaron o simplemente cómo se conocieron, cómo se enamoraron?

No- contestó ya molesto - ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Por que quiero dejar de verte mirando anhelante una felicidad que puedes buscar si quisieras. Si de verdad amas a Candy, no te des por vencido. Pero quizá lo primero que debes preguntarte es si de verdad la amas.

¿Quieres decir que como no se nada de su vida, por eso no la amo?

No, no digo que no la ames, digo que no la conoces realmente, piensa un poco en tu hermana y en Albert, su relación es profunda, cada uno sabe del otro, de su vida, de su pasado y de su futuro… ¿Sabes que es lo que Candy sueña para ella?

No, no lo sé. Todo el tiempo que pasamos en Europa… bueno yo solo…

Piénsalo bien Arthur ¿Quieres? Mira de nuevo esa pareja y dime lo que ves

Arthur miró hacia donde se encontraban Candy y Terry, unos momentos antes estaban hablando con las manos enlazadas, sin embargo ahora parecían estar discutiendo acaloradamente. Ver a Candy así fue algo nuevo para él, ella jamás se enojaba, parecía tener una paciencia infinita y ahora la veía gritando e irritada, había una pasión en su actitud que no recordaba haberle visto antes. Junto a ella un Terry igualmente enojado, tanto que caminaba de un lado a otro, también gritando. De pronto ambos se callaron y se miraron por uno segundos antes de lanzarse uno a los brazos del otro para besarse. Ese beso tenía ardor, tenía amor e infinita ternura, pero además era algo íntimo, algo que sucedía entre dos personas que tenían una historia juntas. ¿Alguna vez sintió así su relación con Candy… o con alguna mujer? Miró de nuevo a Flammy.

¿Quieres saber que veo Flammy?

Bueno yo no hice la pregunta para que en realidad me contestarás, fue algo mas bien… bueno yo… solo quería… - trataba de decir Flammy muy nerviosa

Vaya, señorita Hamilton, es la primera vez que la veo así, no… espera no me pongas cara de Teniente, no era mi intención burlarme, por el contrario- mirando de nuevo hacia la pareja – me preguntaste que veo… Yo veo amor, pasión y ternura – y mirándola de nuevo añadió – Gracias Flammy

¿Gracias?

Si, gracias por dejarme ver, tenías razón en algo Flammy, yo estoy enamorado, yo anhelo un amor grande y profundo.

Entonces vas a luchar por ella – pregunto en un tono muy triste

No.

No entiendo Arthur, acabas de decir…

Acabo de decir Flammy que quiero un amor grande y profundo, no el amor de Candy, ese amor no es para mi. En realidad nunca lo fue.

Entonces¿Quiere decir que no la amas?

No, la amo si, o mas bien amo la mujer que creía que era, esa imagen, esa ilusión. Duele reconocerlo y aun así siento celos de ese hombre.

Lo siento Arthur.

No lo sientas Flammy, al contrario, me has hecho un gran favor.

Ojala sea así Arthur… yo solo quiero que no sufras y que seas feliz.

El comentario lo lleno de sorpresa, pero fue muy agradable¿sería posible que le gustara a Flammy? Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre el comentario pero Flammy, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, murmurando una excusa, se alejo a toda prisa dejando a Arthur sorprendido y también muy intrigado.

Parece que la Teniente te ha dejado plantado Arthur – le dijo su hermana apareciendo detrás de él.

¡Kerry, no has dejado la costumbre de espiarme, desde niños eres así¡

No te molestes, es que cuando venía a buscarte estaban en medio de la conversación más interesante que he oído en estas semanas. Nunca pensé ver a Flammy así.

¿Cómo? Ya te hartaste de hablar de tu boda, de encajes, vestidos y zapatos – le dijo sonriendo pícaro

Muy gracioso Arthur, pero no voy a picar, no vas a cambiar el tema ahora…

¿Cuál tema?

Flammy por supuesto

Bueno yo…

¡Oh, bien! Si no quieres hablarlo conmigo, esta bien.

Lo siento Kerry, no te enojes, simplemente no se que decirte, aun no lo asimilo ni yo mismo… ¿Venias a buscarme?

Si, a ti y a ese par en el jardín.

¿Pasa algo?

No lo sé bien, Albert me avisó que nos viéramos en el pequeño salón de té

¿Y eso donde es?

Pues… espero que Candy lo sepa, esta casa es tan grande que aun no logro saber que hay detrás de cada puerta.

* * *

Candy paseaba de la mano de Terry por el jardín de rosas, el olor que despedían la llevaba a viejos recuerdos de niñez, a días llenos de amor. Mirando al hombre que tenía a su lado sonrió sin poder evitarlo, se sentía feliz.

Espero que la sonrisa sea por mí – dijo mirando al jardín

Y si no fuera así – lo pico

Entonces tendría que besarte hasta que te olvidaras de cualquier cosa que ronde tu linda cabecita Candy – le contestó atrayéndola hacia él

¡Terry Eres terrible! Pero nunca dejes de ser así.

Sabes Candy pensé que nunca podríamos estar así, abrazados, lo veía tan lejos, tan imposible.

Pero ahora es así.

Lo es y sin embargo es increíble… Yo sufrí mucho cuando estaba con Susana, nunca pude corresponderla y no la amaba Candy. No podía amarla como ella quería… Una vez me pregunto cuál era la realidad de mi corazón, en aquel momento no le conteste, no quise ni preguntármelo yo mismo, tenía miedo de encontrarme con tu recuerdo, con tus ojos mirándome, con tu voz pidiéndome ser feliz…

Terry… lo siento tanto.

Yo no, cuando estaba en el frente fue lo único que me quedo claro, después de ver sangre y muerte, tu amor era lo único bueno y puro en mi vida. Pensar en ti, en que estabas bien, tu y mi hijo eran las razones para mantenerme vivo.

Pero fue Susana tu motivo para enrolarte… - dijo sentándose en una banca blanca del jardín

Así es, no estoy orgulloso de haber huido- contestó sentándose a su lado. Aun lo sorprendía como Candy podía saber sus más íntimos secretos, de forma tan natural.

Imagino tu sorpresa al saber que Susana estaba muy enferma.

No fue una sorpresa Candy… Estoy seguro que ella sabía cual era la realidad en mi corazón aun antes de preguntarme, así que hizo algo mas para no perderme, a pesar de saber cual eran los peligros, a pesar de mi, logró quedar embarazada. Cuando Alan nació supe que jamás podría dejarla, y desesperé, me sentí atrapado…Me enrole sin pensar realmente que hacia, pero una vez allá Candy… tienes tanto tiempo para pensar cuando no estas en batalla, tomas conciencia de lo importante que es la vida y te aferrar a la esperanza, aun cuando esta sea imposible. Tú Candy eras mi esperanza, en aquellas noches de horror me encontraba pensando siempre en ti, era tu voz y tu mirada la que anhelaba volver a tener conmigo…

A mi me pasaba igual Terry, no sabía que eras un soldado, pensaba que estabas aquí en América a salvo y feliz.

¿Por qué te enrolaste Candy?

Yo me uní al ejército para salvar vidas, ni Albert ni yo soportábamos más la vida en esta casa. El se estaba volviendo introvertido y huraño, yo vivía tratando de combinar ser la hija de familia rica y la enfermera que trabajaba en un Hospital. Cuando entramos en guerra y solicitaron voluntarios, recordé que la primera vez que estuve en esa situación, cuando era estudiante, vacile en cumplir con mi deber, fue cuando tome la decisión de irme, Albert no dudo, fue conmigo y estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo.

¡Aun no puedo creer que permitiera que te presentaras de voluntaria!- contestó lleno de enojo

Terry, eso no es justo, la decisión fue mía, el no podía detenerme.

Claro que podía, pero no lo hizo – siguió Terry elevando mas la voz

¡Terry! No seas injusto… estas hablando de Albert – contestó gritando Candy

Si hubieras muerto sería culpa de el, debió impedirte ir allá, no concibo que pasarás por todo eso… - siguió diciendo sin escuchar a Candy.

Terry basta¿Cómo puedes hablar así de Albert? El fue el primero en tratar de disuadirme… ¿Acaso no me conoces? Hubiera escapado, me hubiera ido porque así lo decidí, el simplemente fue para cuidarme.

No, el fue porque tampoco era feliz aquí. – le dijo aun terco

Puede ser, pero no fue la única razón Terry. Albert vivió conmigo con Kerry y con Arthur la misma guerra que tú, no puedes juzgarlo así, es tu amigo. – contesto ya de pie y con los brazos en jarras.

Lo se, y se que te cuido cuando yo no estaba, y de verdad lo aprecio, pero cuando pienso que estuviste en peligro… - le contestó con angustia y arrepentimiento

Terry nada me sucedió – le dijo conciliatoria

Hay cicatrices que no están en la piel pecosa, lo sabes.

Un silencio sobrevino ambos tenían recuerdos muy amargos sobre la guerra. Sin poder evitarlo se miraron y se entregaron a un beso que tenía una pasión increíble, un beso que intentaba llegar a lo más profundo del otro.

Terry, te amo tanto, se que nuestra vida juntos comienza ahora, y se que no va a ser sencillo, tu hijo, nuestras vidas son distintas, pero encontraremos la manera¿verdad? – le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con todo su corazón

Si pecosa, encontraremos la forma… te prometo que te haré feliz Candy – le contestó besándola nuevamente.

Terry, basta, hay gente allá

Mmmm, solo un beso más.

Terrence Granchester, eres incorregible – lo regaño con una sonrisa

Lo sé¿no me amas así?

Con todo lo que soy, cuando me besas Terry, se que he nacido para amarte.

Terry la abrazó con fuerza, la emoción de escucharla decirle que lo amaba no le permitía hablar. Su amor, su gran amor estaba entre sus brazos y nada podía hacerlo mas feliz.

Aun tomados de la mano se dirigieron hasta donde los hermanos Collier estaban hablando. Candy escucho los últimos retazos de la conversación que tenían.

¿Saber que? – preguntó Candy

Hola Candy, que tal Terry, buenos días

Buenos días Kerry, Arthur – contestó Terry

¿Necesitabas algo Kerry? – continuo Candy

Pues mas bien a los dos, nos vamos a reunir en el salón de te, Albert me envió a buscarlos, parece que Annie y Archie están en la casa y quieren vernos. Y bueno yo aun no se donde esta el salón de te.

¿Tenemos salón de te? – preguntó Candy

¿Por qué no me extraña que no lo sepas Candy?

¿Qué insinúas Terry? – le dijo haciendo un mohín

No insinuó señorita pecas, eres una atolondrada, viviste en esta casa y aun así no sabes donde esta el salón de te – le contestó mirándola entre burlón y pícaro.

Bueno, pero se donde esta la cocina – contestó muy ofendida

Eso tampoco me extraña, eres una glotona. – le dijo riendose abiertamente.

Ni a mi, estoy segura de que Candy podría detectar una cocina a kilómetros de distancia – tercio Kerry con una gran sonrisa

Bueno pues en la cocina nos podrán decir donde esta el salón, así que denle las gracias a mi apetito, si no estaríamos perdidos en este laberinto de puertas.- contestó de buen humor la rubia.

Arthur siguió en silencio al trío, mientras seguían bromeando sobre el apetito de Candy. No le pasó por alto como la llamo Terry, "señorita pecas", cada segundo se daba cuenta lo mucho que esos dos compartían.

* * *

Paty miraba a su prometido desde lejos. Stear se encontraba con algunos compañeros en el campus, su vida se había integrado por completo, pasaban la mayor parte de la mañana en la Universidad y después acostumbraban a comer con sus respectivas abuelas, a veces hasta lo hacían los cuatro juntos ya que la abuela Martha y la abuela Emilia se habían conocido de tiempo atrás y llegaron a una amistad durante el tiempo en que esperaron el regreso de "los hijos pródigos" de Europa.

Para Paty eran gratos estos momentos, los atesoraba en su corazón como gratos recueros. Era increíble la franca recuperación de Stear, parecía relajado y feliz, desde hacía días que estaba así. Su relación había cambiado tanto en esas semanas, se habían convertido en amantes… Era tan extraño no sentir ninguna inquietud por ello, la seguridad que sentía de su amor por él era absoluta, la forma en que ahora se amaban solo lo confirmaba. Nunca se arrepentiría, pasará lo que pasará, ella se había entregado al hombre que fue y sería el único en su vida.

Recordaba cada detalle de esa noche, cada beso y cada caricia, cada palabra de pasión. También recordó la angustia cuando sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Stear, lleno de cicatrices. Por un momento lo sintió rígido y trató de alejarse de ella, fueron segundos terribles.

La intuición le decía que no lo dejará y siguió adelante. Lo se abrazo a su cuerpo, y sin decir palabra se quedo quieta entre sus brazos interminables minutos, hasta que por fin lo sintió rendirse y momentos después su cuerpo percibió el cambio, la tensión se convirtió en pasión. La beso con hambre, con pasión y con amor. Al principio los besos fueron suaves, las caricias fueron intensas y su propia respuesta la sorprendió, no hubo miedo o duda, simplemente se entregó a todas las sensaciones que sus manos despertaron, a todo el amor, a toda la ardor. Solo Dios sabía que esa noche remediaron los años de sufrimiento y desconsuelo. Esa noche dos jóvenes novios se reencontraron en el hombre y la mujer que ahora eran.

¡Paty! – escucho su voz gritándole mientras se dirigía a ella – ¿Hace mucho que esperas cariño? No me di cuenta del tiempo – le dijo ya cerca de ella.

Nada que un beso no arregle – le contesto ofreciéndole la boca

Por supuesto que si, pero no será solo uno – contestó Stear besándola repetidamente.

¡Stear! Basta se nos hace tarde.

No me importa, de pronto es mas interesante besarte que ir a una fiesta.

¡Vamos Stear¡ Y también quisiera tomarme mas tiempo, pero debemos pasar a casa para que me cambie

¡Pero si solo es una fiesta con las chicas¡

Stear, no trates de comprender a las mujeres y vamos ya. Esta fiesta es importante para nosotras, despedimos de soltera a Kerry y tú debes irte con tu hermano y los demás a celebrar a Albert.

Bueno, no hay remedio, pero ten por seguro que en cuanto se casen, tú serás la próxima.

La próxima… no entiendo

Pues, la próxima novia.

¿Novia? Stear esta diciendo…

Quiero casarme contigo lo antes posible Paty, quiero que seas mi mujer ante el mundo, quiero vivir contigo, tener hijos contigo, despertarme cada mañana contigo a mi lado. Quiero que el mundo sepa que Alistear Cornwell nació solo para ti.

Stear, yo también quiero todo eso y mas, te he amado tanto y se que soy para ti lo que tu eres para mi.

Gracias Paty – le dijo emocionado besándola nuevamente - Se que esta no es la declaración mas romántica, pero prometo que te haré una proposición única. Quiero que lleves un anillo que le diga a todos que ya estas comprometida.

Paty lo beso por toda respuesta. Después la joven pareja se dirigió al automóvil de la mano, ajenos a las miradas de los demás estudiantes.

Mientras manejaba, Stear miró de reojo a Paty quien serena, le daba detalles sobre la fiesta que Annie organizó para las jóvenes mujeres que pasarían la tarde en casa de su hermano. No pudo dejar de pensar que tenía mucha suerte de tener una mujer así con él.

Alistar Cornwell, no estas escuchando ni una sola palabra de lo que estoy diciendo – le dijo indignada Paty

Lo siento Paty, pero me distraje con tu cabello y con tus ojos y con tu boca y…

Y claro, no pusiste atención.

Bueno, lo siento de nuevo, entre mirarte y manejar…bueno… mira ya llegamos a tu casa, vamos a que te cambies. Así llegaré a tiempo para recoger a Archie y llevarlo a la Casa Andric donde nos esperan los demás.

Mmmm, hablando de eso, ustedes no han dicho que van a hacer para celebra a Albert.

Eso Señorita, es un secreto.

Mientras se cambiaba, Stear espero a Paty en una pequeña salita de la casa que compartía con su abuela, en la habitación había varios cómodos sillones y una pequeña chimenea. Se notaba que se usaba mucho el pequeño salón, había libros por todos lados, un juego de baraja, seguramente propiedad de la anciana y un pequeño pero muy bien detallado ajedrez de caoba en una mesita junto a la ventana. Stear no pudo dejar de comparar esta sala con las de su propia casa. La mansión Andric tenía grandes e inmaculados salones, todos parecían fríos. En cambio aquí se sentía calor de hogar. La abuela Martha y Paty crearon un hogar, en una casa pequeña, el mismo se sentía mas a gusto ahí. Stear deseo algo así para él y para Paty, un hogar donde vivir y ser felices.

Paseando la mirada por la repisa de la chimenea observó un desfile de marcos de plata con fotografías de Paty en varias edades, y tomando una que fue tomada poco antes de que regresara a Chicago observo lo triste de su mirada. Se dio cuenta de que Paty sufrió mucho cuando lo pensó muerto. Después miro otra donde estaba retratada con su Abuela, no debía tener mucho, su cabello ya estaba corto y su mirada parecía diáfana y serena. Mirando esa foto sintió como su corazón la amaba y sin proponérselo recordó la noche que estuvieron juntos.

Esa tarde, después de su rehabilitación con Flammy, dio una caminata por el jardín de rosas de Anthony, las Dulces Candy estaban en botón y su aroma era muy nítido. De pronto una dulce voz interrumpió sus recuerdos. Paty lo llamaba y se acerco a el para besarlo en la mejilla. El inmediatamente se tenso, y se dio cuenta de cómo su novia fruncía el ceño ante su actitud. Deseaba tanto no sentirse así, pero simplemente verla ahí le hacía daño, no quería que se diera cuenta de sus cicatrices, de sus pesadillas, sentía vergüenza de no poderse controlar.

Pasaron la tarde en y tomaron el té y al sentirse algo cansado se recostó en uno de los sillones del salon de te junto al jardín y Paty se sentó junto y muy cerca. Se sintió incómodo inmediatamente y su novia lo intuyo con igual rapidez.

Se puede saber que es lo que te disgusta de mi Stear – le pregunto a quema ropa

¿Disgustarme?- Le dijo – nada, no se de que hablas

¿No? Bueno, entonces bésame.

¡Besarte! Paty, si tu abuela entra…

Nos encontraría besándonos… acaso crees que la abuela Martha se escandalizaría.

No la verdad creo que no- contesto riendo un poco - por el contrario.

Entonces ¿Por qué no me besas? No te gusto ya, es por mi cabello corto, o soy demasiado liberal para ti

No Paty, no pienses eso, me encanta tu cabello así, y tus opiniones y tus faldas cortas no las cambiaría por nada.

Ante el comentario de su falda, Paty se ruborizo un poco. Sentándose a su lado le tomo una mano entre las suyas y lo miro directo a los ojos.

Entonces ¿Qué sucede?

Paty, soy yo, es simplemente que no se como decirte, como demostrarte… pues, o que siento.

¿Y el miedo…?

¿Miedo…?

Veo miedo en tus ojos Stear, se que me ocultas algo y también se que me lo dirás cuando sientas que debes hacerlo, pero últimamente me pregunto si eso que ocultas es simplemente que ya no me amas.

No Paty, te amo, te amo mas que a nada y a nadie en este mundo, eres tu la razón de que este aquí, de pie, caminando.

Pero no me besas, no me tomas de la mano, no me abrazas nunca- respondio la morena con los ojos anegados

Stear reacciono ante sus lágrimas, la tomo en brazos y comenzó a besarla decidido, primero tierno y dulce, pero después de unos minutos comenzó a sentir su cuerpo vibrar, escucho como Paty gemía y susurraba su nombre mientras temblaba contra él. Las caricias comenzaron, primero su cara y sus hombros, después fueron más audaces y tomándola por el talle la sentó sobre sus piernas. Paty estaba ruborizada, pero sonreía y sus besos era igual de apasionados. Stear comenzó a besar su cuello, expuesto por el vestido de escote de ojal, y sus manos acariciaron la parte baja de sus senos. Los gemidos de Patricia eran más profundos y en medio de todo ese torrente de emociones y sensaciones, la hermosa chica intento tocarlo por debajo de la camisa. En segundos Stear se tensó, sin pensarlo bajo a Paty de su regazo de un fuerte tirón y al verla a los ojos, vio el daño que esa actitud le hizo. Furioso consigo mismo cerro los ojos y le dio la espalda, mientras murmuraba disculpas.

No te disculpes, no por favor, no me hagas pensar que esto es un error – le dijo Paty en un tono lleno de dolor

Paty, yo no quería que llegará tan lejos, solo quería que supieras que te amo y que me gustas… Pero…

¿Qué Stear?

Yo no puedo, entiende, no puedo…

Stear se escucho a si mismo desesperado, sabía que perdería a Paty si no decía algo, si no hacía nada para enmendar ese rechazo. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, pero de pronto todo se detuvo. Paty lo abrazó por la espalda, se tensó nuevamente, pero la chica no se retiro, por el contrario lo abrazo con más fuerza, sin decir nada. Su respiración agitada fue menguado y el sintió que su propia fuerza llegaba al limite. Poco a poco su cuerpo se relajo, de pronto sus manos acariciaban las de Paty dispuestas sobre su pecho. Se giro hacia su novia y la beso con todo el amor de que se sentía capaz. Beso su boca, sus manos, sus hombros, quito el lazo que atravesaba su frente y se perdía en su cabello y hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello, respiro su aroma y sus caricias llegaron a sus senos, pero esta vez los tomo con fuerza, lleno su palmas con las delicadas curvas, escuchando la respuesta de Paty que suspiraba sin parar, sin dejar de besarla, tomo sus manos y las llevo a su cuerpo.

Paty, mi cuerpo y mi mente están llenas de cicatrices, no son agradables, pero en este momento necesito sentirte, tus manos, tu cuerpo, por favor, tócame – le suplicaba con toda la sinceridad de su alma.

Paty lo miro con dulzura y al mismo tiempo con pasión, desabrochando los botones de la camisa con temblorosas manos, le quito la camisa. Stear contuvo la respiración, tal vez Paty se sintiera horrorizada al verlo, cicatrices cruzaban su pecho y llenaban su espalda. Paty lo miro sin pena y sus manos viajaron libres por su pecho, por sus hombros, allí donde acariciara, Stear se sentía arder. Respiro por fin, su novia no lo rechazaba, entonces una nueva batalla comenzó, Paty siguió acariciando y depositando besos en su boca y en sus hombros y en su pecho. Stear apretaba los dientes, tratando de controlar su deseo.

¿Te hago daño? – preguntó inocente

No, claro que no, al contrario, tengo que frenarme, tus caricias son deliciosas, te… deseo Paty.

Entonces amor mió, tómame.

Paty, no sabes…

Claro que lo se… Quiero ser tuya, hoy, ahora mismo.

Paty lo beso y Stear se perdió en ese beso, todo el control que tenía se esfumo. Sus manos buscaron los botones del vestido, en minutos sus ojos se regalaron con la vista de los hermosos pechos de Paty, los beso y lamió mientras su novia luchaba con sus pantalones.

Por favor Stear¡ayúdame! – le dijo acariciándolo por encima de su ropa.

Stear la ayudo a librarse de ellos y Paty se deshizo del resto de su ropa. El miro a su hermosa mujer maravillado, su piel blanca, sus hermosas formas sus largas piernas, todo era perfecto. Mirándola a los ojos, vio la pasión que reflejaba la suya propia. Paty le abrió sus brazos y el se entrego a amarla.

La voz de Paty lo saco de sus recuerdos. En cuanto entró en la habitación y se vieron ella supo que estaba recordando, un poco ruborizada sonrió cómplice a la sonrisa de él.

Estoy lista Stear, será mejor que nos vayamos o se nos hará tarde.

A mi no me importaría llegar tarde una hora o dos

¡Stear!

Era solo una idea, pero esta bien, vamos ya.

De camino al automóvil, Paty se giro en redondo y lo beso con pasión. Sorprendido Stear la miró pidiendo una explicación. La chica coqueta le susurro al oído.

Sabes, tal vez podríamos tomarnos una o dos horas otro día. ¿No crees?

Volviéndose rápidamente, aunque no lo suficiente para que no se percatará del rubor en sus mejillas, Stear la vio alejarse hacia el auto. Esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlo, pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho como lo hacía. Sonriendo se subió al automóvil y partieron a su compromiso.

* * *

Flores blancas adornaban todo el pasillo de la Iglesia, una alfombra azul guiaba a la novia hasta el altar. Vestida de blanco, con un corto velo sobre su cara, Kerry recorría del brazo de su tío su camino hasta Albert...

El corazón de Albert latía tan rápido que creía que podían escucharlo todos a su alrededor. Después de ver desfilar las parejas del cortejo, cuando los acordes de la marcha nupcial comenzaron y, miro a la mujer que haría su esposa caminar con paso decidido, se sintió inundado de sentimientos. El amor y la felicidad rivalizaban en su corazón, pero cuando la tuvo delante y levantó el velo que protegía sus ojos, todo se detuvo un instante, se olvido de respirar, se olvido de donde estaba y de quien era... su único pensamiento era ella, sus ojos miel perlados de hermosas pestañas oscuras, su boca rosa, la tersa piel de sus mejillas, su cabello castaño... fue su sonrisa la que rompió el hechizo, cuando sonrió llena de amor Albert se dio cuenta de que su vida de búsqueda había terminado...

Nunca se sintió tan nerviosa, ella que se consideraba una mujer tranquila, en ese momento todo su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación y pensó que no podría caminar hasta el altar, miraba el pasillo sin atreverse a dar un paso, segundos después sintió el firme brazo de su tío, su mano sobre la suya y cuando lo miró, su bondadosa sonrisa la tranquilizó.

Él te espera en el altar pequeña – le dijo dulcemente

Una paz interior la lleno, sonriendo caminó con paso resuelto hacia el hombre que sería su esposo, el hombre que amaría el resto de su vida, llegó hasta él y lo miro a través del velo, cuando lo retiró, cuando miro esos ojos azules con tanta pasión, solo pudo sonreír colmada de felicidad...

Albert y Kerry escucharon al Sacerdote atentos hasta que pidió dijeran sus votos:

Frente a Dios y a los hombres, he venido a declarar mi amor por ti, a prometerte fidelidad, a reclamarte como mi esposa. Este soy yo, William Albert Andric nacido de mi padre y de mi madre, como todos los hombres; nacido para amarte, para encontrarte en el mundo, para que mi pie camine junto al tuyo, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Con este anillo te desposo.

Aquí, este día y para siempre, vengo a celebrarte amor. Hoy te celebro ante Dios y los hombres, te agradezco al aire, al calor del sol, a la alegría de la vida. Muchos no te entienden, yo te entiendo. Muchos no te conocen, yo te conozco. He oído tu risa y he tocado tu mano. Yo Kerry Collier he nacido para este momento, para tomarte por esposo y prometerte amor y fidelidad eterna. Con este anillo te desposo.

Albert se inclinó y beso a Kerry dulcemente en los labios. Después la tomo del brazo y salió con ella de la iglesia mientras una lluvia de pétalos blancos los acompañaban a su paso hasta el automóvil.

Continuará…

* * *

Por fin un capítulo más. Espero que este lo disfruten mucho, me ha tomado algo de tiempo, pero veo al fin la continuación y el camino a seguir de mis personajes.

Como siempre se recibe de todo.

Alisa. 


	8. Por una mujer

**Realidades del Corazón**

**Capitulo 8**

**Por una mujer**

* * *

En la orilla del Aire

En la orilla del aire

(¿qué decir qué hacer?)

hay todavía una mujer.

En el monte, extendida

sobre la hierba,

si buscamos bien:

Una mujer

En el aire hay siempre oculta

como una hoja en un árbol

Una mujer

**_Jaime Sabines _**

**_Poesía Amorosa_**

**_Fragmentos_**

* * *

Frank Harrington observaba curioso la fotografía de su prometida en la sección de sociales del periódico, esta era una particularmente favorecedora, la nota hablaba de su próxima boda. A pesar de la sonrisa que portaba Eliza, sus ojos no decían nada, duros e impávidos. En las pocas semanas que llevaban prometidos conoció a la que iba a ser su esposa en muchos aspectos. Podía incluso reconocer sus sutiles cambios de humor, sobre todo en lo referente a su persona. Eliza lo detestaba e incluso le temía.

A pesar de eso, también sabía que era perfecta para él. Una dama con elegancia fría, con altivez y orgullo denotado en el más mínimo gesto, pero era al mismo tiempo valquiria que se adentraba en sociedad avasallante como en una guerra, con la facilidad de las personas que crecen en ese ambiente. Eliza lograba que él se notara, que fuera incluido, de su mano se adentraba en ese mundo aristócrata desconocido. Disfrutaba ver cada uno de sus calculados movimientos, que dominaban o que maldecían a su alrededor. Todo era así en ella, aun cada palabra que decía era adecuada a sus fines.

Pero también le gustaba después, cuando se encontraban a solas. Le gustaba su imperturbable condescendencia, su mirar indiferente para con él, siempre mostrando el mínimo cuidado en atender a su conversación, rayando en el límite de la insolencia, sin traspasarla nunca. Le gustaba ver el fuego de su mirada llena de furia, anhelaba para él esa pasión, la deseaba… ¡Deseaba a esa maldita mujer como a ninguna otra! quería sujetarla y vencerla, quería que Eliza dejará de temerle solo para encontrarse con el miedo aun mayor de no tenerlo, quería escucharla suplicando. Ninguna mujer lo había afectado así. La fuerza de ese deseo era demasiada, y saciarla era el único remedio. En el pasado cualquier mujer que deseara podía comprarla, ya fuera con dinero o con chantaje, algunas hasta se le entregaron libremente, pero gozar del cuerpo de ellas era suficiente porque era lo único que deseaba. Pero a Eliza la deseaba distinto, quería hacerla suya y esperaba que en el camino no se perdiera el mismo, sería tan irónico que después de tanto luchar por llegar hasta donde quería, por una mujer, por la mujer que el mismo eligió, perdiera la cabeza.

Tomo su saco y salió de su despacho para encontrarse con la mujer que se le había metido en la piel solo un mes antes.

Cuando llego a la mansión Leagan, encontró a su prometida reunida con varias mujeres, pudo notar de inmediato que ninguna era de la familia, estaban hablando de su boda, en menos de tres días se casarían y Eliza había trabajado mucho para que fuera algo muy elegante, suponía que trataba de igualar con eso el amor que el había visto en la boda de su tío William. Pocas veces había visto el una pareja tan enamorada, se notaba que se amaban. Tal vez Eliza trataba de llenar la boda con detalles y lujo, aun que al final no le serviría de nada, entre ellos no había amor.

¡Frank querido¡- le dijo con una sonrisa nada mas entrar en el salón

Eliza, cariño. Buenas tardes Señoritas.

Buenas tardes – contestaron las mujeres al tiempo

Las chicas me organizaron una pequeña fiesta esta tarde, para celebrar mis últimos días de soltera. – le dijo cariñosa – Ya estamos terminando.

Por mi no se apuren, puedo volver mas al rato, o tal vez saludar a tus padres mientras acaban.

¡Oh no! No se preocupe Sr. Harrington, nosotras ya estábamos despidiéndonos, verdad chicas – contestó una de ellas en tono jocoso – los regalos que faltan los puede abrir mas tarde, no le robaremos el tiempo con su novia. Después de todo, están tan enamorados que sería un crimen apartarlos.

Entonces las dejo para que se despidan, Eliza cariño te espero en la biblioteca – le dijo acercándose a ella, quien sin dudar le puso la mejilla para que la besara. Sin embargo esta vez la tomo de la barbilla y ante unos ojos de sorpresa la beso en los labios. Disfruto de ver a su prometida totalmente fuera de si y ruborizada, todas las mujeres de la habitación pensarían que era por cortedad, pero el sabia que era de furia. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se retiro del salon.

En cuanto Eliza entró en la Biblioteca se dió cuenta que sería una de esas veces en que su linda prometida se iría de la lengua. Con actitud beligerante cerró de golpe la puerta y lo miró con desden.

Cuando una dama entra en una habitación, un caballero se levanta en el acto- le soltó con arrogancia.

Ah, mi querida Eliza, pero ni tu eres una dama, ni yo un caballero.

Eres un ser burdo y …

¡Cuida tu lengua Eliza! – le grito sin miramientos y vio con placer como se encogía.

En fin… ¿Puedo preguntar que ha sido esa escenita de amor en el salón? – continuó en tono helado pero muy bajo.

No se a que te refieres – le dijo cínico

Sabes bien a que me refiero, al … bueno al

A que Eliza – le dijo sonriendo sin piedad – al beso que te di

Pues si, a eso

Supongo que me pareció natural demostrar lo "enamorados que estamos" y ese rubor tuyo fue la guinda del pastel, tus amigas debieron pensar que no podemos estar mucho tiempo separados.

Eliza se encarnó de furia, no iba a permitir que saliera ileso de esa humillación y con una sonrisa irónica contestó la pulla.

Por su puesto, olvidaba que… - dijo sin misericordia alguna de forma muy burlona – bueno será que tal vez no lo sabes, pero no es de buena educación las demostraciones amor cuando estamos en público, ni siquiera entre dos personas comprometidas.

El tono no paso desapercibido, siempre que podía Eliza lograba hacerlo recordar su origen y su falta de roce social, era muy hábil para disfrazarlo en forma que no parecía un insulto, aunque lo era.

Si, supongo que no lo pensé, ¿entonces en público no debo besarte?

No, hasta después del matrimonio y eso en las mejillas.

Entonces en la intimidad si puedo besarte – le dijo acercándose a ella

Bueno, yo…

Dime Eliza te parece más íntimo este lugar, estamos solos – le dijo mientras iba acorralándola.

Tienes razón debería llamar a mamá para que nos acompañe…

No vas a llamar a nadie Eliza, como tu dijiste los besos son para los momentos de intimidad – le dijo ronco de deseo.

Frank, yo….

Eliza no pudo decir mas, la tomo de los hombros y la beso con fuerza, la chica comenzó a debatirse y a tratar de alejarlo empujándolo, eso solo lo éxito mas. Eliza trataba de pegarle, pero él simplemente tomo sus muñecas torciéndolas a su espalda e invadió su boca sin clemencia. Con más fuerza de la que pretendía la llevo contra la pared y dejo que todo su cuerpo se amoldara al de ella, la chica gemía y se revolvía mas entre sus brazos, incitándolo sin querer.

De pronto dejo de luchar, pero no se dio cuenta cuando hasta que sintió que temblaba, por un segundo pensó que había logrado excitarla, pero se dio cuenta que Eliza no respondía al beso, temblaba pero no era pasión, la soltó y miró sus ojos, estaba asustada y llorando, no había fuego, ni siquiera furia o enojo, no había nada. La indiferencia de la mujer en sus brazos fue demasiado para su orgullo, la ira sustituyo su deseo, quería algo que Eliza no le daba, que tal vez nunca le daría…

¿Qué pasa? ¡Acaso ya no vas a defenderte¡

El silencio que siguió solo lo interrumpía el llanto quedo de Eliza, quien cerrando los ojos no pronunció palabra alguna.

Así que nada, te quedas fría. Bueno, ya aprenderás a gozar de esto querida, te lo prometo, muy pronto vas a llorar, pero serán lágrimas muy distintas – le dijo lleno de rencor mientras la soltaba y la empujaba hacia el sillón.

¿Por qué? – pregunto entre el llanto

Te dije alguna vez Eliza que no me provocaras, eres muy insolente y también muy engreída, pero yo no soy un hombre que tolere eso en su mujer… aprenderás a respetarme y también a necesitarme, a desearme.

¡Nunca! – grito Eliza, furiosa, limpiándose las lagrimas.

Eliza grito sin pensar, ella que siempre controlaba sus emociones estaba fuera de si, nuevamente furiosa y llena de rabia miraba al hombre que la miraba con franco deseo.

¡Ese es el fuego! Así me gustas mas, furiosa y luchando como gata – le dijo riéndose descaradamente, mientras la besaba otra vez aunque brevemente – conserva eso para nuestra noche de bodas.

Eliza lo miro sorprendida y asustada, después como si saliera de un trance, se levantó y salio corriendo de la biblioteca como si la persiguiera alguien.

Corre ahora que aun puedes, en tres días no tendrás ningún lugar a donde correr- murmuro más para si que para ella, mientras sonreía impúdicamente.

Eliza entró llorando a su recamara temblando de pies a cabeza, hasta ese momento no había reparado en las obligaciones conyugales que debía tener para con él o tal vez no había querido pensar en ello. Su educación no le permitía tener ese tipo de pensamientos, aunque siempre estaban ahí. Su madre le hablo de los deberes de una esposa como una obligación que debía ser limpia, le dijo que solo las mujerzuelas sentían necesidades y placer, que las damas cumplían con el deber de esposa con el fin de ser madres y darle hijos a sus esposos. Entonces que había sucedido hacia apenas un rato.

Ese maldito hombre hacía que se sintiera siempre pequeña y temerosa. Nunca en su vida había sido tratada de esa manera, como una vulgar mujer de la calle… mientras la besaba sintió un pánico creciente en todo su ser, pero mientras trataba de defenderse algo dentro de ella se despertó, algo que jamás espero sentir por un hombre como Frank Harrington. Mientras mas luchaba por salir de su abrazo, su cuerpo traicionero gozaba con la salvaje demostración de deseo de su prometido. Reconocerlo había sido lo que la dejo helada. De pronto se dio cuenta que si Frank llegaba a descubrirla estaría perdida y a merced de su deseo, podría hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana y ella… lo permitiría y hasta tal vez le gustaría. Eso fue lo que la hizo helarse. El miedo se convirtió en terror de ser descubierta.

Las palabras finales de su prometido le dijeron que su actitud fue interpretada de otra forma, de hecho de forma totalmente contraria, eso estaba bien, no podía permitirle saber que… ¡Cómo se odiaba a si misma¡ ¡¿Por qué su cuerpo reacciono así?! Tan bajo caía que sentía placer con un hombre que no era la ni la mitad de lo que ella aspiraba a tener ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Qué hacía con ese anhelo que ahora sentía en el pecho y en el vientre?

Sólo faltan tres días… - se dijo en voz alta - Solo tres.

Mirando hacía donde estaba su vestido de novia, volvió a llorar, de nuevo calladamente, en el silencio de su propia habitación y de su vida.

* * *

El pequeño Alan corría a la par de varios pequeños colina arriba. Terry miraba a su hijo reír y su corazón se sentía feliz, hacia días que veía a su hijo triste, seguramente por su madre.

Aquel lugar era el verdadero hogar de Candy. Recordaba muy bien el día de invierno que el visitó la casa y la colina. Sintió a Candy en cada una y comprendió por que su amor por este lugar. El que tuvo todo lo que el dinero pudo darle, no sentía ningún lugar como suyo, su hogar, ni en Inglaterra ni en Norte América. Cuando miró desde lo alto de la colina se dio cuenta de que Candy siempre tendría un hogar al cual regresar. Hoy el pretendía crear ese hogar con ella, encontrar un lugar donde él y su hijo pudieran asentarse y empezar a sentirse en casa.

¿Te apetece una taza de té? – le preguntó Candy

Un té me parece demasiado flojo para rematar un día tan bello. Pero supongo que tus "madres" como las llamas no tendrán un buen coñac…

Terrence Granchester, no digas eso ni de broma… - le dijo Candy con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido

Claro que no pecosa, un buen café es lo que de verdad quiero.

¿Nunca dejarás de bromear con todo lo que es serio?

Pero tu me amas así ¿no es verdad pecosa?

Es verdad – le dijo dando un suspiro algo teatral – que remedio queda.

Ese tono lo vas a pagar – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos

Ja, ja, ja, ja, tengo tanto miedo. – contesto la rubia burlona

Espera a que te ponga sobre mis piernas y te de una buena azotaina y veras…

¿Se supone que debo tener miedo?

No, miedo nunca. La verdad es que si te quiero sobre mis piernas, pero estoy seguro que hay mejores formas de ocuparnos

¡Terry!

En aquel momento Alan y los chicos bajaban de la colina y llegaban a la altura de la pareja en un bullicioso griterío.

Será mejor que nos vayamos a la casa, pronto tendrán que cenar y entonces tú tendrás que hablar con la Srita. Pony y la hermana María.

Si, y tal vez si me porto bien, me dejen casarme contigo – le dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo

Uhhmmm, si tal vez – le contestó Candy guiñándole el ojo – pero tendrás que tomarte toda la cena, incluidas las verduras.

El tono jocoso de Candy lo alegraba, ya que en el fondo estaba muy nervioso, esto no era ni por asomo fácil ¡Y eso que ya había pedido la mano de Candy formalmente a la Tía Elroy!. Pero hacerlo con esas dos mujeres si que lo ponía fuera de si. Ellas eran la verdadera familia de Candy.

Después de la cena, Candy ayudo en los quehaceres normales del hogar y llevó a los niños a lavarse y a la cama, de su mano iba el pequeño Alan, el niño estaba algo asustado, su manita apretaba la suya fuertemente. Entendía que el niño se sintiera algo intimidado por la cantidad de niños de distintas edades, pero mientras más se acercaban a la habitación donde dormiría con los niños de su edad, se veía mas asustado. Cuando abrió la puerta Alan dejo de caminar y con ojos llenos de lágrimas miró a Candy.

¿Estas bien Alan? – le preguntó inclinándose a su altura

¿Yo… voy a dormir? – le preguntó señalando las literas, con vocecita entrecortada.

Si, vas a dormir en una cama para ti solito. – le dijo acariciando su mejilla esperando tranquilizarlo.

¡No quiero dormir! – le contestó acercándose mas a ella.

¿Por qué no quieres dormir Alan? – le preguntó tomándolo en brazos - ¿Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas?

¿Tú… duermes conmigo? – le pregunto llorando

¿Eso quieres?

¡¿Quiero a Papá y a Rosa! – le dijo escondiendo su carita en su pecho.

Candy dejo que el niño se tranquilizará y le acariciaba la espalda mientras tanto. Alan parecía estar muy asustado por algo, pero mientras estuviera llorando no podría saber de qué. Mientras tanto se encargó que todos los demás chicos se metieran a sus camas. Al final se sentó en la que había dispuesto para el pequeño. Dejándolo sobre el mullido colchón, lo miró con gran ternura. Cada vez que lo veía se encontraba con un par de ojos azules como los de su padre, ¡eran tan parecidos! Su cabello, su color de piel, hasta el gesto de arrogancia eran iguales, Candy se enamoro inmediatamente del pequeño en cuanto lo conoció, instintivamente supo que el niño sufría por la muerte de su madre, podía reconocer perfectamente ese dolor, uno que ella misma vivió mucho tiempo. Sin embargo en ese momento la veía con mucha aprensión.

¿Tienes miedo Alan? – le preguntó suavemente

Si… - contesto con voz apenas audible

No llores corazón, si tienes miedo, yo puedo quedarme contigo.

¡No!, ¡No quiero dormir!

¿Por qué no Alan?

El niño la miro durante casi un minuto, ladeo la cabeza como si estuviera tomando la decisión de confiar en ella o no. Era un gesto tan adulto que sorprendió a Candy.

Los niños de aquí no tienen mamá ni papá – le dijo muy serio

Bueno si, pero tu si tienes papá – le contestó Candy y después dejo que siguiera, tal vez si se quedaba callada el le dijera lo que lo asustaba. Funcionó muchas veces con sus pacientes mas pequeños.

Si pero no tengo mamá. – le dijo en tono muy triste

Alan, ¿Crees que vas a quedarte aquí por que no tienes mamá?

Si… - le contestó después de varios segundos y con los ojos otra vez anegados de llanto

Pues eso no es posible- le dijo Candy suave y firme - tu papá te ama y jamás te dejaría en ningún lado.

¡Mi Papá ya no me quiere! – le dijo con voz muy aguda, llena de enojo

¿Por que dices eso? – siguió preguntando Candy serena, sin dejar entrever la preocupación del comentario.

Porque te quiere a ti – le dijo en tono de reproche y con una mirada que le recordaba a su padre cuando estaba enojado.

Alan, yo se que tu papá te quiere y aunque quiera mucho a otras personas, tú eres lo mas importante para él. – le dijo de nuevo suave y firme, mirándolo a los ojos y después le preguntó - Alan, dime ¿Quieres a tu abuela Eleonor?

Si.

Y a Rosa ¿La quieres mucho?

Si, me da de comer y me da siempre postre

¿Entonces quieres más a tu abuela que a tu papá?

La pregunta lo dejo un momento en silencio, luego volvió a ladear la cabeza y Candy no pudo dejar de sonreír esta vez.

Quiero mas a papá – le contestó firmemente.

¿O tal vez quieras más a Rosa o a alguien mas?

Quiero mas a papá – volvió a decirle

Ya ves, no importa a cuantas personas quieras, tú quieres más a tu papá. A el le sucede igual. Él siempre va a quererte mas a ti

¿Mas que a ti? – le pregunto finalmente

Claro, mucho más – le dijo mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos.

El niño entonces la miró y dejo que Candy lo cambiará y lo arropara.

Papá vendrá a darte las buenas noches en un momentito

¿Y tú?

Yo te doy un beso ya mismo. – le dijo riendo

Pero…

¿Qué sucede pequeño?

¿Y tú?… ¿Vas a quererme Candy?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa. El pequeño Alan no solo se parecía a Terry en lo físico, tenía el mismo carácter y era igual de directo.

Yo ya te quiero.

El niño le sonrió radiante y satisfecho y una vez más Candy pudo ver de nuevo a Terry en su hijo. Le sonrió igualmente y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente que lo hizo reírse fuerte y con ganas. De pronto sintió que alguien la miraba y encontró a Terry en la puerta de la habitación. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada una pequeña de la edad de Alan se lanzó a sus brazos y preguntando a quemarropa

¿A mi también me quieres?

"Lia", claro que te quiero – le contestó a la pequeña Noelia que la abrazaba con gran fuerza a pesar de tener solo un año y medio de edad.

Entonces también me besas – le exigió.

Claro que si – le contestó Candy sonriendo

Yo también quiero un beso - dijo otro pequeño desatando una serie de pedidos de besos por todas las camas.

Al terminar de arropar y besar a todos los chicos volvió a la cama de Alan donde Terry ya estaba sentado y acariciando la cabeza del casi dormido niño. Mirarlos le llenaba el corazón de amor.

Candy – le dijo el pequeño mientras le hacia señas con el dedo para que se acercará mas.

Dime querido - le contesto muy de cerca

¿A mi me das otro beso? – le dijo en secreto, mirando de reojo a todas las camas para que nadie lo escuchara.

Candy miró al chico con ojos de sorpresa, mientras este le devolvía una mirada pícara.

Parece que Alan es igual de ambicioso que tú – le dijo a Terry besando de nuevo al chico en la mejilla. – No se conforman con lo que todos tienen, siempre quieren más.

Terry miró a su hijo con una sonrisa cómplice y le guiño el ojo.

No puede culpar a un hombre por perder la cabeza por una mujer bonita, es de familia, desde su abuelo, no hay remedio, nos gustan rubias, verdad Alan.

Si, a mi me gustas – afirmó el pequeño mientras se reía con su padre.

¡Por Dios, de todo lo que podías heredarle a tu hijo, tenía que ser tu bribonería! – contestó Candy sin poder dejar de reír.

Esa noche, Candy y Terry junto con la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony brindaron por su compromiso con café. Mas tarde, mientras Terry miraba por uno de los grandes ventanales del hogar, sintió a Candy acercarse y abrazarlo. Inmediatamente la acerco más a él. Ella era la única mujer que podía trastornarlo así, la necesitaba y la deseaba como a ninguna.

Escuchaste mi conversación con Alan – le dijo Candy

Si, me temía que algo no estaba completamente bien con él. Imaginé que era por su madre, no por mí. Pero ahora estoy mas tranquilo.

No va a ser fácil para él cuando sepa que vamos a casarnos. Debemos decírselo pronto, no quiero que se enteré por nadie mas.

Te entiendo… - le dijo sonriendo

¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Pues es la primera vez que te oigo decir que vamos a casarnos.

Bueno… después de pedir mi mano por tercera ocasión creo que hasta yo lo puedo creer – contestó igualmente sonriendo

A mi me paso algo parecido. Te puedo asegurar que ni con Albert, ni con la Tía Abuela me sentía tan nervioso. Creo que hasta que no escuche su bendición no sentí que realmente pedí tu mano en matrimonio.

Tienes razón, me gusto mas el café que prepara la Srita. Pony, que el champagne de la Tía Emilia, además, parecía una lucha de poder, ella tratando de alargar el compromiso hasta un año, tú tratando de fijar fecha para dentro de un mes, todos los demás estábamos como simples espectadores esperando ver cual ganaba… - continuo diciendo mientras miraba a su prometido a los ojos.

Seis meses, me parece demasiado tiempo, de cualquier forma.

Terry beso a Candy dulcemente y la abrazo con fuerza.

Será mejor que vayas a dormir, si no esa tentadora boca tuya va a lograr que cometa una locura

Esta bien – le dijo suspirando – Buena noches Terry.

Buenas Noches pecosa.

Antes de dejar la habitación, Candy miro hacia donde la figura de Terry se recortaba contra el ventanal.

Te amo – casi susurro con emoción infinita

Lo sé, lo siento con la misma fuerza con la que yo te amo.

Cuando salio, Terry miro hacia fuera, la noche era estrellada y con luna, se sintió eufórico, en ese momento comprendía a poetas y a los caballeros de otras épocas, esos que por una mujer eran capaces de desafiarlo todo, el mismo se sentía capaz de grandes hazañas por una mujer, una sola, su pecosa, su Candy

* * *

Flammy salía del cuarto de la Sra. Emilia en silencio, su preocupación iba en aumento, las muchas emociones que tuvo esas semanas habían pasado factura a la anciana mujer, quien dormía bajo los efectos de calmantes todas las tardes. El compromiso de Candy, la boda de la chica Leagan, el embarazo de Annie y el inminente compromiso de Stear y Paty, todas eran grandes noticias y eso la había desbordado ese ultimo mes.

¿Cómo sigue Emilia? – preguntó Kerry en cuanto la vio salir a la terraza donde estaban ella, Albert, y Arthur

Igual, la presión sigue alta y los dolores de cabeza son mas frecuentes desde hace una semana.

¿Qué dice su médico? – terció Arthur

Lo mismo, que debería estar en un hospital.

¿Tú que piensas? – le preguntó Albert

Yo no soy Doctor, Albert

Pero tú eres la persona que la ha cuidado este tiempo, creo que tú eres más indicada para darme un buen consejo sobre mi Tía.

Pues yo siento que si la alejas de la casa y de ustedes, se deprimirá y será peor.

Estoy de acuerdo con Flammy – dijo Paty – Mucho del estado de animo de el paciente influye en su recuperación y en casos como el de la Tía Emilia es crucial.

Bien, entonces respetaremos su decisión. – dijo Albert

Flammy sonrió agradecida a Albert, siempre fue un hombre honesto y a pesar de ser un Andric, era sencillo y trataba a todos con respeto.

Deberías sonreír mas seguido Flammy, le sienta muy bien a tu rostro – le comentó devolviéndole la sonrisa

Gracias… - le dijo ruborizada

Vaya, nunca pensé verte ruborizarte Teniente.

Kerry, eres igual de indiscreta que Candy – le contestó enojada

Lo tomaré como un halago – continuo riéndose

Kerry, puedo preguntarte…

Si, dime.

¿Vas a dejar tu carrera ahora que te casaste?

No Flammy, de hecho tenemos muchos planes, yo no pienso dejar de ejercer y el quiere comenzar algunos proyectos con la Cruz Roja, ¿No es verdad Albert? –

Si, así es.

Pero de momento con la salud de Emilia es mejor esperar un poco. De cualquier forma me ha venido bien esta temporada de vacaciones. Y tu Flammy ¿Qué has pensado hacer con tu carrera?

Creo que en cuanto sea viable, presentaré solicitud aquí en Chicago. Existen buenos Hospitales.

Arthur también quiere quedarse en Chicago.

¡Ah! No lo sabía.

Y eso refuerza tu decisión de quedarte o al contrario Flammy – pregunto Arthur con una sonrisa irónica

No se por que tendría que influir en nada, ni siquiera se en que Hospital solicitaré puesto. – contestó Flammy seria como siempre.

Arthur la miró un momento como si intentara decidir cual sería su siguiente movimiento. Desde que habían tenido esa conversación sobre Candy, lo había estado evitando, no le sonreía aunque tampoco se portaba incorrectamente, mas bien era una fría indiferencia que ya lo estaba cansando.

Tal vez deberíamos ir juntos a verlos y podríamos tener la suerte de conseguir colocación en el mismo.

Podría ser.

¿Te parecería bien que fuéramos esta tarde?

La expresión de desconcierto en la cara de Flammy no paso inadvertida a ninguno de los tres, pero fue quizás la respuesta de la chica la que causo aun más sorpresa.

Esta tarde… No puedo, lo siento, tengo otro compromiso

¿Otro compromiso? – pregunto Arthur áspero

Si, eso dije. – contestó Flammy en igual tono

Si, lo escuche perfectamente. Pero no has dicho con quién. – continuó en el mismo tono

Por que no es de tu incumbencia Arthur – contestó Kerry por Flammy. – muy enojada ante la actitud de su hermano

No tengo por que darte explicaciones Arthur, pero tampoco es un secreto, voy a salir con George, ahora si me disculpan, apenas y tengo tiempo para estar lista.

Flammy se fue con actitud imperturbable que sin embargo estaba muy lejos de sentir, en realidad no sabía como sentirse. La actitud agresiva de Arthur la había sacado de sus casillas. Sin mirar atrás se dirigió a su cuarto para arreglarse.

Arthur miró a Flammy levantarse y entrar de nuevo a la casa. Segundos después de su partida, se levantó para ir detrás de ella, pero la voz de su hermana lo detuvo.

Será mejor que te sientes Arthur, deja en paz a Flammy

Yo solo quiero hablar con ella…

¿Y de qué exactamente? ¿Vas a seguir interrogándola acaso?

¡Si!, digo No por su puesto que no – contestó a su hermana confundido y volvió a sentarse.

Tiene razón Kerry, Arthur, deja que Flammy se vaya.

¿Por qué?... – dijo algo desconcertado – Albert, ¿Tú sabías que Flammy estaba saliendo con George?

Si, George me lo comento ayer.

Y no se te ocurrió decirme nada.

Arthur, escúchate, ¿Por qué tendría Albert que informarte sobre la vida personal de George o de cualquiera?

Bueno, no es que quiera saber sobre cualquiera, estamos hablando de Flammy, ella es mi amiga, me preocupa.

¡¿Te preocupa?! – le dijo Kerry con enojada de verdad - ¡¿y desde cuándo?!...

Kerry, cariño, ¿Por qué no mejor vas a acompañar a Flammy? Seguro te agradece un poco de compañía ahora que Candy no esta – le dijo su esposo al verla a punto de lanzarse contra Arthur

Esta bien, pero haber si tú puedes hacer que este "niño" entre en razón.

Y sin más dejo la terraza por el mismo camino que Flammy.

¿Se puede saber por qué esta tan enojada conmigo?

No lo sabes de verdad Arthur.

Pues no.

Si sigues en esa actitud, tendré que darle la razón a Kerry, estas siendo infantil.

Arthur guardo silencio. Luego se puso de pie con expresión extrañamente cansina.

Me he precipitado un poco ¿no?

Si, me parece que si

No se ni por que me he comportado así.

Tal vez es por donde deberías empezar a analizar tu comportamiento.

Si, tal vez. – dijo pensativo y tras un largo suspiro continuó - Albert me siento muy confundido.

Es por Flammy – le dijo afirmándolo mas que preguntando.

No se porque me ha sentado tan mal lo de su cita.

Será por que no ha sido contigo.

Arthur volvió la cabeza hacia Albert y estuvo a punto de negar su afirmación, pero tras unos segundos, cerró la boca y no dijo más. Albert se levantó y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su cuñado le sonrió abiertamente.

Creo que ya estas empezando a comprender, ahora falta que decidas que vas a hacer al respecto.

Lo primero, disculparme.

Sería muy adecuado.

Y después… No tengo ni idea, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo – dijo sonriente.

Kerry toco la puerta de Flammy y escucho su voz invitándola a entrar.

¡Kerry!, pensé que podría ser Dorothy, le pedí que viniera a esta hora para dejar a la Sra. Emilia con alguien.

No te preocupes Flammy – le dijo sonriendo y después mirándola comentó- Te ves muy bien con ese vestido, el azul te queda bien.

Gracias, espero que sea el adecuado.

¿Vas a tomar café?

Si, tal vez una pequeña merienda en el centro de Chicago

Entonces luces perfecta para la ocasión. Te ves emocionada

Lo estoy.

Y nerviosa también. – siguió riendo.

Si, nunca he estado en esta situación antes.

No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Gracias por venir, me sentía algo angustiada y necesitaba oír eso.

Somos amigas Flammy, nos conocemos bien y sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Por cierto… siento mucho la actitud de Arthur, es mi hermano pero a veces puede ser muy… muy… muy…

Pesado, arrogante, necio, tal vez

Ja, ja, ja, ja, si, todas y cada una de ellas.

Lo sé, pero también es encantador cuando quiere.

Bueno, dejemos a un lado a mi hermano y cuéntame sobre George

Kerry y Flammy estuvieron hablando cerca de un cuarto de hora antes de que Dorothy llegara para decirle que George la esperaba. Ambas salieron rumbo al salon donde se encontraba George.

Buenas Tardes George

Buenas Tardes Flammy, Kerry.

Que tal George, ¿no sabes si Albert esta en la biblioteca?

Acabo de dejarlo ahí, estaba conversando con tú hermano.

Bueno, voy a ver que traman esos dos, diviértanse.

Gracias, lo harémos.

Al salir Kerry, inmediatamente George miro a Flammy.

Luces muy hermosa

Gracias George, nos vamos ya.

Por su puesto.

Arthur miro a la pareja desde la ventana de la biblioteca. Flammy iba relajada y contenta del brazo de George, y no le gusto nada. Tal vez como dijo Albert, tuviera que tomar algunas decisiones.

Nunca pensé verte celoso por una mujer Arthur.

Mirando a albert, abrió la boca para negarlo, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo. Era verdad que estaba celoso.

Bueno Albert, creo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. – contestó volviendo a su habitual buen humor

¿Pareces contento?

Si, de hecho lo estoy. Debe ser por la disciplina médica.

No entiendo

Bueno cuando un doctor reconoce la enfermedad del paciente, inmediatamente sabe cual es el remedio mas adecuado.

Albert se rió con ganas de la broma.

* * *

El frío de la madrugada despertó a Eliza, por unos segundo no reconoció la recámara, pero fueron solo unos segundos antes de que los recuerdos volvieran y con ellos el dolor y la desesperación.

Se había quedado dormida sobre la cama. Miró el reloj que había sobre una hermosa cómoda de nogal, eran más de las 4 de la mañana. Las lágrimas de amargura la inundaron de nuevo. Frank logró humillarla como nunca nadie lo había hecho y seguramente nadie lo haría.

Negándose a llorar más, extendió la mano hasta la pequeña lámpara de su buró. Mientras la luz iluminaba tenue la habitación, se levantó, fue un grave error, su mirada fue a dar hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que había junto a al tocador. En el vio el reflejo de una mujer con un hermoso camisón blanco virginal, lleno de hermosos encajes y con listones a juego, se lo había puesto para su noche de bodas. El dolor que sintió recorrió su cuerpo hasta doblarlo, antes había sentido miedo y rabia hasta odio pero nunca había sentido tanto dolor como esa noche.

Su noche de bodas, la noche en que el hombre con el que se casó la despreció. Después de la boda, de la fiesta, después de todo el miedo que paso pensando en esa noche, Frank no había ido a reclamar a su esposa, humillándola como nadie, la dejo sola llena de dudas y de rabia… y con ese miedo que se había metido en su piel desde hacia 3 días.

Continuará…


	9. Te amaré

**Realidades del Corazón**

**Capitulo 9**

**Te amaré**

Con la paz de las montañas te amaré  
con locura y equilibrio te amaré  
con la rabia de mis años  
como me enseñaste a hacer  
con un grito en carne viva te amaré  
En silencio y en secreto te amaré  
arriesgando en lo prohibido te amaré  
en lo falso y en lo cierto con el corazón abierto  
por ser algo no perfecto te amaré  
te amaré, te amaré como no está permitido  
te amaré, te amaré como nunca se ha sabido  
Porque así lo he decidido te amaré  
Por ponerte algún ejemplo te diré  
que aunque tengas manos frías te amaré  
con tu mala ortografía y tu no saber perder  
con defectos y manías te amaré  
te amaré, te amaré porque fuiste algo importante  
te amaré, te amaré cuando ya no estés presente  
A pesar de todo, siempre te amare  
al caer de cada noche esperaré  
a que seas luna llena y te amaré  
y aunque queden pocos restos  
en señal de lo que fue  
seguirás cerca y muy dentro te amaré  
te amaré, te amaré a golpe de recuerdos  
te amaré, te amaré hasta el último momento  
seguirás cerca y muy dentro  
a pesar de todo siempre  
te amaré

Miguel Bosé

1980

* * *

Candy miraba el jardín por el ventanal del gran salón de la casa Lakewood, con la llegada de la primavera, las rosas, incluidas las Dulce - Candy, florecían haciendo la vista y la brisa exquisita, la mañana no podía ser más soleada y los recuerdos dulces y tristes de su niñez parecían vagar por toda la vereda hasta el portal de rosas. Aun podía ver ahí a Anthony, el dulce adolescente con esos ojos que siempre la miraron, que realmente la miraron, no a la niña del hogar de Pony, no a la revoltosa, ese chico de enorme corazón miro siempre a la pequeña perdida en un mundo tan diferente a lo que conocía y le sonrió cambiando para siempre su destino.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que viví aquí… he recorrido mucho camino desde que viví en el establo de los Legan – pensaba mientras otros recuerdos llenaban su cabeza.

La familia Legan y su adopción, Neal siendo un niño consentido y ladino convertido ahora en un adulto resentido y vicioso, lo podía ver y hasta oler cada vez que estaba cerca, los ojos vidriosos y el aliento a alcohol, ¡qué desperdicio de vida! Y Elisa… últimamente la tenía en sus pensamientos constante, desde su boda no había podido quitársela de la cabeza y con esta boda completamente distinta, incluso totalmente opuesta a la de Elisa, traía una y otra vez a la pelirroja a su mente. No podía dejar de comparar la sencilla felicidad que se respiraba en este día a la grandiosa pero fría boda a la que asistió seis meses atrás. Elisa había cumplido con cada expectativa del acontecimiento, aun podía verla entrando del brazo de su padre en la iglesia, nadie dejo de admirar el vestido, el tocado y el velo, se veía… majestuosa, incluso el hecho de casarse con un hombre sin "ilustre" apellido le dio ese escandaloso encanto que fascina tanto a la sociedad de Chicago. Sin embargo no pudo nunca reconocer a Elisa. La mujer del brazo de Frank Harrington no tenía ese ademan de satisfacción, de suficiencia, esa aura de inconsciente seguridad en el caminar, en los modales y en las sonrisas de una joven que creció con la certidumbre de su lugar en el mundo, incluso parecía ausente y sola.

- ¡Candy! – grito Patricia desde lo alto de la escalera haciendo que esta olvidara por el momento el hilo de sus pensamientos y se girara para ver a la radiante mujer que bajaba la escalera.

- Te ves… feliz – fue la respuesta de Candy a la sonriente chica

- Me siento feliz, emocionada y nerviosa… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Paty

- Miraba y recordaba.

- ¿Buenos recuerdos Candy?

- Simplemente recuerdos Paty, este jardín y esta casa forman parte de mi niñez.

- Lakewood es hermosa, cuando sugeriste el lugar para la boda no pensé que me gustaría tanto.

- Pensé que sería lo mejor, fuera de Chicago, para una boda tan intima como la de ustedes.

Paty miro por la misma ventana que había llamado la atención de Candy, el jardín, la hermosa reja… suspirando, sonriente abrazo a su amiga fuerte.

- Mañana me caso con el hombre que amo Candy, después de haberlo perdido, haberlo pensado muerto y llorado, nos unimos para el resto de nuestras vidas. A veces no puedo creerlo, cuando despierto siempre tengo miedo de que sea solo un sueño…

- Bueno, supongo que el hecho de que te despierten sus ronquidos dejará a un lado ese miedo… - contesto riendo Candy

- ¡Candy! – Paty trato de sonar escandalizada, pero termino riendo con su amiga para después decir -Annie me mando por ti, estamos todas en la habitación de la tía Emilia, vamos a tomar té y galletas y a comenzar a prepararnos para la tarde.

- Preferiría café y sándwiches… espero que Dorothy haya pensado en mi.

- Seguramente si, te conoce… o tal vez conoce mejor tu buen apetito.

- Mi único consuelo es que Annie come ahora tanto como yo – le dijo guiñándole el ojo

- Es cierto pero es que ella esta comiendo por dos – devolviéndole el guiño

- Entonces creo que no es un gran consuelo – respondió riendo.

El par de chicas se reunieron con las demás mujeres que hablaban sobre los detalles de la boda, y al entrar Candy noto que la tía Emilia dejaba sobre el buró una carta que le entregaron con el seño fruncido, pero fue la voz de Flammy la que se adelantó con su pregunta.

- ¿Sucede algo Sra. Emilia? –

- Nada realmente importante, Elisa avisa que nos acompañará hasta esta tarde. – contesto la anciana contrariada.

- Lamento no coincidir con usted Tía, pero porque eso le molesta. – preguntó Kerry – pensé que estaban distanciadas.

- Es la excusa… dice que debe acompañar a su madre a un compromiso previamente concertado algo sobre caridad.

- Y cree que miente – Siguió Kerry

- Estoy segura que miente, su madre mando una excusa diferente más temprano – respondió la matriarca.

- Es evidente que ninguna quiere estar aquí, incluso es comprensible y en lo particular se los agradezco, no tenía ganas de lidiar con ellas el día de hoy… lo siento Tía Emilia - dijo Paty mirando a la anciana preocupada, pero ella no comentó nada.

Pero eso no es lo que te molesta, verdad Emilia. – continuó Martha, la única otro mujer mayor en la habitación y la única familia que acompañaría a Paty este día - sentándose junto a ella y mirándola directo a los ojos.

Tienes razón Martha. – le respondió directamente - me distancie bastante de Elisa y su madre poco antes de la boda de mi sobrina- nieta, no tuve oportunidad de mostrar mi desacuerdo con esa unión y estaba tan enojada que no había notado que ellas se distanciaran. Cada una da una excusa distinta donde incluyen a la otra, es decir, que no se hablan, que esta sucediendo que Elisa no habla con su madre a menos de 3 meses de casada, es un tiempo y un momento muy frágil en un matrimonio convenido y es generalmente la madre la que acompaña y aconseja en este tiempo. Si su madre no está con ella, ¿quién? – su voz se iba elevando mientras apretaba la mano de Martha.

- Tranquila Sra. Emilia, hoy puede hablar con ella, incluso si no puede invitarla después y averiguar que sucede. – la voz de Flammy la hizo mirar hacia ella, y respirando profundo tomo la taza de té que le ofrecía.

- Tienes razón, este no es el momento, mejor sírveme un poco de pastas antes de que Annie acabe con ellas – contesto sonriéndole a la chica que tenía la boca y el plato lleno.

Candy escucho en la voz de la tía Emilia su preocupación, de pronto tomo conciencia de lo que Elisa representaba para ella, era su nieta, la chica que hasta antes de la boda cumplió con todo lo que se esperaba de una chica de la familia y más que eso, paso veranos enteros en esta casa a su lado, mientras los chicos eran libres de ir y venir, Elisa pasaba las tardes con su Tía Abuela, la acompaño tras la muerte de Anthony, seguramente la quería tanto como a amo a Pauna, la madre de Albert y la única otra mujer en la familia. De pronto entendió por completo la preocupación por Elisa, sin su madre, debía sentirse totalmente sola y perdida en una casa y con un hombre desconocido.

- Y a mi acérquenme los emparedados antes de que también acabe con ellos – terció Kerry tratando de regresar al buen humor que tenían antes de la misiva.

- No deberías cuidarlos de mi si no de Candy, ella es la glotona aquí – dijo Annie tratando de zafarse de la mirada de todas mientras se limpiaba las migajas discretamente.

Todas rieron cuando al mirar a Candy la pescaron con un emparedado en cada mano y una gran sonrisa. El resto de la mañana pasó en feliz compañía, y al terminar ella, Kerry, Flammy y Annie acompañaron a Paty a su cuarto para ayudarla con los últimos detalles de su ajuar. Martha se quedó con la tía Emilia, y le pidió a Dorothy les trajera una botella de coñac y dos vasos, la chica trajo una bandeja con una licorera y dos vasos con una mirada un poco asombrada y se despidió rápidamente. Ya a solas Martha sirvió el coñac y le dio una copa a Emilia.

- Esto te calmará mas rápido que cualquier medicamento, simplemente no tomes ninguno hasta mañana.

- ¿Y esto lo sabes por qué…? -

- Yo también estoy vieja Emilia - contesto riendo

- Gracias – y mirando la copa le dijo con voz nostálgica – El coñac me recuerda a mi marido, con él aprendí a beberlo, era un secreto nuestro.

- Yo también aprendí con el mío, creo que le gustaba verme mareada – completo Martha con una media sonrisa - Mi marido murió cuando yo aun era muy joven, creo que por eso mi hijo se convirtió en el hombre que es hoy, serio, costumbrista, de pronto su vida se convirtió en la de su padre, se hizo duro y formal para compensar su juventud y su inexperiencia, sin lugar para la tolerancia o el perdón Emilia, su hija, su única hija se casa y no viene a su boda, aun esta furioso por la desobediencia de Paty y aun mas furioso conmigo por apoyarla… los extraño a los dos, pero aun mas a mi marido, cuando comenzó nuestro matrimonio, me trataba como a una niña consentida, pero nunca me hizo sentir tonta, me tuvo paciencia, me enseño y me dejo hacer tantas cosas… como el coñac, como el cigarro, como manejar… - Martha se quedo callada unos momentos y después miro a la mujer frente a ella que estaba perpleja.

- ¿Sabes manejar un auto? … yo siempre tuve curiosidad, pero lo mío fueron los caballos, mi marido me dejaba vagar por Lakewood a caballo por horas, mi yegua y yo ganamos varios premios, incluso montaba mejor que él, mi nieto Anthony heredo eso de mi… Aunque si aprendí a fumar – le dijo riendo al ver su cara.

- Vaya, somos un par ¿eh? – contesto Martha riendo igual, después se quedo en silencio, recordando.

Después de un rato, las ancianas se miraron…

- ¿Con cuál vas a hablar primero? -

- Con Elisa, su madre esta bastante ocupada con las andanzas de Neil.

- Elisa siempre me ha parecido una mujer muy segura y capaz, pero imprudente, cuando me enteré del matrimonio y del marido, sentí lastima por la chica, después de tanto esperar casarse con uno de tus nietos, que tuviera que sacrificarse así por su familia, no esta bien, su madre no debió permitirlo…

- Creo que fue precisamente su madre la que forzó toda la situación, siempre ha preferido a su hijo sobre Elisa, y fue el quien llevo a la familia en el desastre económico que la hundió en ese matrimonio.

- Tal vez ese fue el motivo del distanciamiento.

- Lo dudo, Elisa es imprudente y soberbia, pero siempre fue obediente.

- Entonces hasta que hables con ella, no sabrás qué pasa realmente y es mejor preocuparse por lo que si puedes resolver en el momento, como el coñac que aun queda en el vaso y el vestido de gala que aun tenemos que usar, a nuestra edad ya deberían perdonarnos la etiqueta – dijo vaciando su vaso

- Lo siento Martha, en lo del coñac estoy de acuerdo, pero a mi aun me encanta estrenar.

* * *

Elisa miraba el vestido que llevaría a la boda de Patricia, el primer vestido que no aprobaba su madre, pensar en ella era muy doloroso, se sentía muy sola. Girándose miro los zapatos a juego encima de la cama, Clara, su mucama, los había dejado ahí, era la primera vez que sabía el nombre de su mucama, la chica era bastante inteligente y callada, dos razones para conservarla. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente. Después de su noche de bodas, su nuevo marido simplemente toco a su puerta y le pidió se reuniera con él en la pequeña salita que dividía sus recamaras. Elisa se vistió, el espejo le dijo que no necesitaba decir nada, su semblante era muy elocuente, así que salió de la habitación con toda la dignidad posible. No tenía idea a que iba a enfrentarse, tenía miedo y al mismo tiempo se sentía furiosa, de pronto se dio cuenta de que se sentía así desde la noche de su compromiso y sentada en una habitación extraña, con un hombre extraño se sentía además totalmente sola.

- Ahora que te tengo enfrente no sé por dónde empezar… - comenzó a decir el hombre con el que se había casado el día anterior y se quedo callado.

- Mi Tía Abuela siempre me dijo que el principio es el mejor lugar – comentó tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

- Y tiene razón – contesto después de un momento largo mientras la miraba – Elisa nos hemos casado sin conocernos en realidad, yo buscando tu apellido, tu buscando mi dinero. Obligue a tu familia en muchos sentidos, tenía ventaja, sin embargo ahora que tu eres mi esposa, las situación es totalmente distinta, y creo que necesitamos hablar sobre lo que vamos a ser, hacer y a necesitar el uno del otro de ahora en adelante.

- En realidad no te entiendo, y no sé qué quieres que responda – contesto Elisa frustrada y cansada al mismo tiempo.

- Es por que aun no te sientes mi esposa Elisa –dijo un poco frustrado, un poco desesperado - sigues siendo a todas luces una hija, y lo primero que quiero y necesito es que dejes tu lealtad hacia tu familia sobre todo a tu madre y me seas leal a mí. – le dijo Frank mientras se levantaba dando vueltas por la habitación. – Entiendo que te sientas enojada incluso ofendida conmigo por no… consumar nuestro matrimonio, pero creo que fue una buena decisión.

- Sigo sin entender que estas pidiéndome, yo no debo faltarte bajo ninguna circunstancia, yo soy una dama… - contestó Elisa avergonzada y más frustrada.

- No, no me refería a eso… - le interrumpió Frank, mirándola levanto la mano cuando Elisa pretendió hablar nuevamente, para silenciarla, después respiro profundo - no estoy buscando que me digas que vas a serme fiel y obediente, eso lo sé, creo que tu educación no te permitiría ni siquiera pensar de otro modo. Me refiero a que hoy ya no eres Elisa Legan, si no Harrison, tú eres mi esposa, la Sra. Elisa de Harrington, y ahora yo soy tu familia.

- Elisa abrió la boca nuevamente, pero se detuvo. Era verdad, totalmente verdad, ella ya no era una Legan, era una Harrington, su esposa, y de acuerdo a todo lo que le enseñaron le debía si no amor, obediencia y lealtad al hombre frente a ella… a su esposo.

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Por supuesto que tienes mi lealtad, eres el hombre con el que me casé, y así es como funciona.

- Espero que lo digas en serio Elisa, me gustaría pensar que podemos hacer un buen matrimonio, o por lo menos llegar a un acuerdo que sea satisfactorio para ambas partes. No deseo una mujer que solo diga si, ni tampoco una niña a la que tenga que cumplirle sus caprichos o demandas, espero de ti que te ocupes de mi casa, de mi persona en cuanto a todo lo que necesito saber y aprender sobre modales y etiqueta, que me acompañes a todo evento que sea necesario, eres muy inteligente Elisa y tus padres desperdiciaron sus esperanzas en tu hermano, cuando te conocí me di cuenta de esto y fue precisamente el motivo de apresurar las cosas, quería que fueras tú, tienes el carácter para lo que pretendo de nuestra vida, social y económica. Quiero ser claro, el mundo financiero en esta ciudad está totalmente ligado a la sociedad, yo puedo hacer negocios, buenos negocios, pero he perdido varias oportunidades por qué no tenía el apellido necesario, ahora te tengo a ti. Pero creo que en este arreglo los dos debemos estar consientes de nuestras responsabilidades, pero también de lo que obtendremos – comento haciendo una pausa – Mientras fuiste hija de familia Elisa, tu no tenías derecho a una opinión o a decir no… yo no quiero funcionar así, creo firmemente que si estás de acuerdo, incluso entusiasmada por lo que vas a obtener de este matrimonio, podemos lograr hacer una buena vida, yo te ofrezco no solo una casa, tu casa para hacer y ordenar, una situación económica más que desahogada, pero lo más importante la libertad de elegir que quieres hacer con tú vida, con nuestra vida.

- Entonces estamos hablando de un acuerdo… donde yo también puedo… pedir lo que quiero. – preguntó un tanto incomoda.

- Si, básicamente si, tendremos que ver que estamos dispuestos a hacer y que no, que queremos y podemos alcanzar y que no.

- Y además de la etiqueta y de modales, la casa y eventos, que mas vas a solicitarme.

- Tiempo Elisa, quiero conocerte, y que tú me conozcas.

- ¿Por qué quieres conocerme? – pregunto muy extrañada y curiosa, sus padres no hablaban mucho y solo sobre cosas sociales, o tal vez ella nunca se percato de más.

- Por qué Elisa, algún día vas a ser la madre de mis hijos.

Sintió como el color le subió a las mejillas, y se quedó callada durante un rato.

- Es por eso que no… que tú no… que anoche… - empezó a decir la pelirroja sin poder completar la frase.

- Si, en su mayor parte, creo que antes de iniciar esa parte de nuestra vida como marido y mujer deberíamos… conocernos más. – contestó Frank tratando de parecer calmado.

Elisa volvió a quedarse callada, miró a su marido por largo rato.

- Y… ¿necesitas qué ahora mismo te diga que quiero o necesito?

- No – le contestó sonriendo –piénsalo y podemos hablarlo cuando quieras, eres muy inteligente tomándote tu tiempo para pensar.

Tomaré eso como un cumplido… Frank. – le contestó dirigiéndose a él por primera vez por su nombre propio, que hizo sonreír a… su esposo.

Elisa pensó todo el día sobre su nueva situación, incluso pensó en llamar a su madre, pero algo dentro de ella se negaba a decirle nada, si concia bien a su madre, asumiría que la noche de bodas fue un desastre por su culpa y trataría de sacar el mejor provecho del convenio pero para ella misma, o para los Legan… y ella ya no era una Legan. Después de tener que obedecer toda su vida a su madre, al fin podía tomar sus propias decisiones, y cuando regreso su marido le dijo eso mismo, que quería tomar sus propias decisiones sobre ella, su casa, su forma de vestir, donde y a quien frecuentar.

El vestido era totalmente diferente a lo que hasta la fecha había usado, en azul turquesa y dorado, escotado de los brazos, dejando su garganta y principio de pecho descubierto, terminado a la cadera pero los pliegues que caían a partir de ahí eran largos dejando que la iridiscente tela cayera sobre el piso, sus pequeños pies cubiertos por zapatos con botones al frente, hasta su tobillo en dorado, como el frente de su vestido y un par de guantes hasta arriba del codo, el día que lo compro, lo hizo en un arranque de rabia hacia su madre, ella nunca aprobaría este vestido, pero ella no estaba y como le dijo su marido, era una mujer casada, con edad suficiente para elegir lo que quería, sin que su madre pudiera opinar nada al respecto, por supuesto si no estuviera disgustada con ella al grado de no dirigirle la palabra seguro tendría algo que decir. Recordaba perfectamente el último día que se vieron. Su madre fue a visitarla una semana después de la boda, un tiempo apropiado para visitar a su hija recién casada.

- Buenas tardes Madre, que bueno verte – saludo Elisa sinceramente.

- Te ves bien Elisa – le contestó su madre mientras se sentaba mirándola con ojo crítico, a ella y al salón – este lugar sin embargo necesita una remodelación inmediata, tendremos que ponerlo en la lista de pend….

- Permíteme pedir el servicio de té Madre – la interrumpió Elisa obteniendo un ceja alzada y desaprobatoria por parte de la mujer sentada frente a ella. De pronto ya no se sintió tan alegre de verla.

- No es propio de una jovencita interrumpir Elisa – le dijo su Madre – Acaso en una semana se te ha olvidado una vida de buenos modales…

- Lo siento, de cualquier forma, es hora del té. – contesto Elisa sin sentir ningún remordimiento real.

El servicio llegó en seguida y mientras tomaban te y galletas su Madre comenzó un monologo de acontecimientos sociales pasados y futuros, de quien, de donde, para cuando, mientras insertaba instrucciones para Elisa sobre cuando, donde y a qué hora asistir o no a eventos sociales y cuando tenía que acompañarla en una serie de citas y compras. Elisa la miró todo este tiempo callada, se preguntaba si su madre no se daba cuenta de que ella era una mujer casada, que no podía disponer más de su tiempo, ni de su agenda, ¿Qué no podía preguntarle si estaba bien, cómo se encontraba en este matrimonio convenido, si necesitaba algo? Comenzó a enojarse, ¿Acaso no debería estar preocupada por ella, no debería preguntar por su marido?

- ¿Me estas escuchando Elisa? – se interrumpió su madre de pronto – No parece que estés atendiendo a lo que te digo.

- Te escuche perfectamente Mama, simplemente estaba esperando a que terminaras para decirte que no puedo atender a todos los compromisos que estas enumerando.

- De que estás hablando Elisa, no sé qué sucede contigo pero ya basta, trae tu agenda, pide más té y comencemos a organizar la semana, no voy a tolerar un minuto más este comportamiento.

- Lo siento Mamá…

- No lo sientas y haz el favor de hacer lo que te pido…

Elisa se quedo callada unos segundos mirando a su Madre furiosa, de pronto toda esa angustia, toda esa tristeza, soledad y desilusión que venía sintiendo desde su compromiso la hicieron reaccionar.

- No me disculpo por el comportamiento Madre, me disculpo porque ya no puedo atenderte en este momento, veras Frank, **mi marido** viene a cenar temprano y debo ocuparme de los detalles de la cena. En cuanto a los demás compromisos, voy a dejar mi agenda abierta y te avisaré a cuales puedo y quiero asistir… - contesto Elisa con falsa dulzura, levantándose de su asiento obligando a su madre a levantarse también, seguro por reflejo y por asombro del cual se recupero en seguida.

- Te estás atreviendo a despedirme Elisa.

- No Madre, te estoy pidiendo disculpas por que ya no puedo atenderte.

- En serio piensas que atender los detalles de la cena de ese hombre es una disculpa para tu comportamiento

- Ese hombre es mi marido, aunque pareces no querer reconocerlo, algo bastante particular ya que fuiste tú la que lo elegiste para mí y es precisamente por qué debo ocuparme de mi casa, de mi marido y de mi agenda por lo que te suplico me disculpes.

- ¡Elisa Legan! Que… -

- No Mamá, ya no soy Elisa Legan, soy Elisa Harrington, soy una mujer casada y con deberes y obligaciones para con mi casa y mi marido, así que te aviso sobre los compromisos a los que pueda o no asistir, mientras tanto, te acompaño a la puerta.

- La madre de Elisa la miraba boquiabierta, pero se recuperó inmediatamente, como siempre Elisa tenía que admirar el calculado comportamiento de la mujer que hasta hoy había obedecido.

- No es necesario que me acompañes a la puerta, tampoco que me avises sobre nada. Crees que por haberte casado no tienes ninguna obligación para con tu familia, te equivocas, eso habla sobre tu falta de experiencia, sin mi niña, no vas a saber ni por dónde empezar – la amenazó – Cuando recapacites y te disculpes, llámame. – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta con una sonrisa calculada en la cara.

El ser dueña de una casa y estar al pendiente de todo, la cocina, la lavandería, el jardín le hizo ver lo mucho que se hacía, lo mucho que se trabajaba para tener una casa hermosa. Su casa, era un extraño pensamiento, desde el principio Frank le dio carta blanca para cambiar lo que quisiera, además le asigno una cuenta de banco y una chequera y le enseño a usarla, de pronto su tiempo era menos salidas y amigas y más responsabilidades, incluso su rutina cambio drásticamente, en casa de su madre cada uno desayunaba cuando y donde quería, a Frank le gustaba desayunar con ella, temprano no más de las 9:30, le preguntaba por su día como si realmente le interesara y le comentaba sobre su trabajo, incluso escuchaba si tenía alguna opinión al respecto, después su día transcurría según si su marido regresaba o no a comer, disponía la comida y las tareas de casa y remodelación, se encargaba de la correspondencia y las cuentas, salía si era necesario y alguna vez comía con su marido en algún lugar de moda. La cena era su parte favorita, la tomaban en el salón que comunicaba sus habitaciones, y la plática era sencilla, Frank preguntaba sobre temas de etiqueta que desconocía y Elisa le enseñaba sobre las formas correctas sociales, después se despedía tensamente de ella y la dejaba frustrada y encantada al mismo tiempo… su vida de casada no era nada de lo que le había pensado, pero no le disgustaba, incluso cuando peleaban o le advertía que no fuera impertinente, de esa manera pasaron 3 meses, y su primera aparición social era la boda intima de Stear, y por primera vez estaba más preocupada por su encuentro con su Tía Abuela y con su madre que con todos los demás familiares, incluso no le dedico un momento al hecho de que Patricia se casaba o a que Candy estaba prometida o Annie embarazada. Realmente su vida había cambiado radicalmente.

* * *

Por el pasillo formado por las sillas desplegadas en el jardín de rosas Candy sonreía a su amiga que caminaba hacia el dosel ornamentado con rosas y listones donde Stear la esperaba. Paty se veía serena, llena de alegría sin ninguna reserva. Candy solo había estado en dos bodas anteriores y ninguna de las dos novias estaba así de sosegada, sin nervios, como si casarse fuera solo el siguiente paso, algo que hacer para alcanzar la vida que ya sabía tendría. Su vestido blanco de seda brillante se ondulaba con cada paso que Paty daba hacia el hombre que amaría para siempre, no hacía falta un padre que la acompañara, no hacía falta una madre que llorará lagrimas de felicidad, su Abuela estaba ahí para eso, la mujer que tomaba las manos de Stear era toda amor; y mientras los escuchaba decir sus votos, jurarse el uno al otro, la presencia de Terry la llenaba por completo, junto a ella, su mano en la suya, sus dedos inquietos acariciándola, mirándola con amor, con pasión, susurrándole cuanto deseaba que fueran ellos los que estuvieran en ese altar.

Sentado al lado de su esposa, Frank Harrington observaba curioso la sencilla ceremonia y fiesta que los acaudalados Andric ofrecían por el enlace de uno de los herederos, incluso se enteró por comentarios de Elisa que la chica que desposaba Stear Cronwell era de una familia muy respetable pero que había sido desheredada por su padre, pero que aun era la única heredera de su Tía Abuela, lo que explicaba que la matrona fuera la única familiar por parte de la novia.

Frank pensaba que conocía a los aristócratas, a los nuevos ricos, a las familias de rancio abolengo, todos con los que había tratado hasta ahora eran iguales, gente que sonreía hipócrita, que toleraban su presencia debido al poder que tenía, a la posición que tenía dentro del mundo comercial, pero jamás se había topado con gente como esta, tan… auténtica. Comenzando por Albert, quien le ofreció la mano sin vacilar igual que su esposa la doctora Collier, no recordaba su nombre de pila; la dulce mujer de Archie, embarazada y sonriente le preguntó si quería algo mas de comer, la rubia del brazo del arrogante actor exudando amor y la feliz pareja con las ancianas a los lados con miradas beatificas y satisfechas, todo parecía irreal, sobretodo si lo comparaba con la compañía de su propia mesa, sus suegros una pareja peculiar y amargada, sobretodo su suegra una mujer de sonrisa congelada y nariz levantada que ya no podía controlar a su hija y por consiguiente a él, pero mientras se sentía aceptado y tranquilo con estas personas, era su cuñado el que lo hacía sentirse inquieto. Solo con mirarlo podías sentir como rezumaba odio y disgusto, whisky tras whisky no dejaba de mirar a la chica rubia… Candy. Miro a su esposa y tuvo nuevamente ese impulso de comentarle sobre todo lo que veía, pero al verla triste y ausente, lo olvido y de pronto deseo que su esposa lo amara, que lo mirara como la novia miraba al novio y pronunciaba sus votos de fidelidad y amor eternos. Sabía que era una tontería, no se caso por amor y era amor lo que deseaba.

- Deja ya el whisky Neal – le dijo su madre

- Lo dejaré cuando se acabe – contestó insolente

- Lo dejarás ahora – le dijo Frank en un tono bastante molesto

- Ocupate de tus asuntos Harrington, yo no tengo por que obedecerte, no soy mi hermana – contesto burlón mirando a Elisa quien lo miro roja de ira.

- Tienes razón Neal – contesto Frank en esa voz baja pero amenazante - si fueras tu hermana, jamas dejarías que nadie te viera hacer el ridiculo, nunca habrías jugado y perdido tanto dinero, ella si es una mujer, tu no eres nada mas que un niño de mamá, al cual se le tiene que salvar de si mismo, ¡cuidado! No te atrevas a levanatarte o ha hacer una escena que averguence a Elisa, recuerda bien que soy yo el que paga tu casa y lo que vistes, así que mejor vete, despidete y largate de una vez a dormir la borrachera. – le dijo con voz controlada pero se notaba la furia contenida, la amenaza no solo en las palabras – vamos Elisa, me gustaría saludar a tu Tía Abuela, tiene rato mirando hacia acá, seguro quiere hablarte. – dijo tomando a su esposa de la mano mientras se levantaba y cortésmente le quitaba la silla, justo como le había enseñado.

Elisa estaba perpleja, no por Neal, quien se sentó sin decir palabra, pero con la promesa de desquitarse en los ojos, si no por la respuesta de Frank, la defensa, nunca pensó que Frank podría verse así de furioso, de pronto al ver su sonrisa complice, se dio cuenta que quería darle una lección a su hermano y a su madre y ella… también. Acompaño a su marido hasta donde estaba su Tía Abuela se sintió de pronto nerviosa por el recibimiento que podrían tener, pero en cuanto su Tía Abuela la miro y le sonrió se tranquilizo.

- Tía Abuela, buenas tardes – dijo Elisa – Ya conoces a Albert y a su esposa y ellos son Terrence Granchester y Candy White Andric, te los presente en la boda – termino un poco descolocada al ver a la pareja acercarse a la mesa, hacia meses que no veía a Candy y… estaba radiante. Miro inmediatamente a su marido, esperando como siempre que alguien conocía a Candy, la admiración o lo que fuera que despertara en los hombres.

- Sra. Elroy, un placer saludarla nuevamente, – contestó Frank, propiamente – Sr. Andric, Sra., un placer, la Mansión Lakewood es todo lo que mi esposa me comento, muy hermosa, Sr. Granchester, Srita. White, un placer saludarlos nuevamente – Frank se dirigió a los hombres de forma apropiada, se inclino ante las mujeres e inmediatamente tomo su mano y la miro sonriendo.

Elisa le sonrió de regreso, totalmente feliz, Frank ni siquiera desperdicio un segundo en Candy o en Kerry, pero la miraba a ella, sonriendo.

- Qué bueno verte Elisa, por favor toma asiento aquí conmigo, déjame mirarte, desde tu boda que no te veo, pero el matrimonio parece… sentarte bien – comentó su Tía Abuela con los ojos llorosos – por favor Sr. Harrington, tome asiento también.

La plática continuo alegre, Albert inmediatamente incluyo a Frank en la discusión que tenia con Terry sobre autos, mientras el primero era fiel a la producción del país, Terry prefería los modelos Europeos, así que le tocaba a Frank desempatar ya que los argumentos estaban en la mesa y las esposas de cada uno opinaban, irónicamente contrario a sus maridos, la rubia estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Albert, mientras la esposa de este ultimo coincida con el Actor.

- Que opina Sr. Harrington, nacionales o europeos, tal vez usted o Elisa puedan desempatar esta discusión así podría hacer que Albert me comprara uno por fin. – le pregunto Kerry

Elisa se sorprendió de ser incluida en una discusión así, no estaba sorprendida de ver a ambas mujeres expresar sus opiniones sobre nada, pero sí de ser tomada en cuenta, nadie le preguntaba sobre estas cosas, y… ella no sabía manejar un auto, y se encontró deseando tener uno como Kerry.

- Lamento decirle Sra. Andric…

- Kerry por favor, creo que ya se habrá percatado que no somos muy formales cuando estamos en familia. – le dijo la mujer sonriendo, lo cual dejo totalmente sorprendido a Frank y a ella misma.

- Y yo soy solo Albert, aunque la Tía Abuela me recuerde siempre mis tres nombre y apellidos cuando quiere regañarme por alguna cosa – dijo guiñándole el ojo a la mujer que solo levanto los ojos exasperada, pero con una mueca que se parecía bastante a una sonrisa

- Gracias, yo solo soy Frank, algunos me llaman por mi apellido exclusivamente, como prefieran.

- !Ah! Mi tipo de hombre, a mi me llaman también por mi apellido, Terry o Terrence, me hacen sentirme aun un adolescente. – tercio el actor, seguido de una risa de su prometida.

- Tu nunca dejarás de ser un adolescente Terry – le dijo bromeando, mientras los demás reían.

- Pues te decía Kerry – siguió la conversación – que lamento decirte que creo en nuestra industria automotriz más que en la europea, yo mismo tengo un auto 100 % americano.

- Bueno eso lo resuelve Albert. – le dijo su esposa

- Resuelve el conflicto, pero aun no estoy muy convencido de comprarte un automóvil, tenemos autos y choferes que pueden llevarte donde y cuando quieras.

- Candy tiene un auto, tu se lo compraste, incluso la enseñaste a conducir – dijo Kerry extrañada

- Por lo cual no lo voy a perdonar jamás - contesto Terry – A quién se le ocurre darle maquinaria pesada a una revoltosa como ella. – dijo Terry

- Manejo mejor que tú – contesto Candy en tono ofendido.

- Qué dices Elisa? – le preguntó Kerry – *No te gustaría tener tu propio auto?

Elisa se quedo callada unos segundos, sorprendida nuevamente, por todo, la discusión, el intercambio de bromas y que nuevamente se pidiera su opinión.

- Creo que me encantaría tener un auto propio – dijo tentativamente mientras miraba a su marido – aun que nunca lo hemos hablado.

- Si quieres un auto, por supuesto que te compraría uno y yo mismo te enseñaría a conducir – contestó Frank totalmente serio.

- ¡Frank, Frank, que has hecho! Ahora no me queda más remedio que comprarle uno a Kerry – dijo Albert riéndose de lo serio que estaba.

Y yo voy a devolverte el favor enseñándole a conducir – le dijo Terry a Albert también riéndose al ver la cara de su amigo - al puro estilo europeo

- No, no, gracias, creo que prefiero hacerlo yo mismo, tú eres capaz de enseñarle a conducir del otro lado de las carreteras, solo por diversión.

- Qué te parece Elisa si la semana siguiente vamos con Frank y Albert, tomamos nuestras lecciones y tal vez cenar algo en casa, seguro a la Tía Abuela le encantará recibirlos, te ha extrañado mucho, no es verdad Emilia.

- Es cierto Kerry, me encantaría que vinieras a cenar a casa Elisa, con tu marido.

- Gracias Kerry, tía, por supuesto, si Frank puede con todo gusto.

- Claro que si Elisa, cuando es conveniente para ti Albert.

- El martes regresamos a Chicago, el miércoles es el mejor día, Tía está de acuerdo.

- Si Albert, para ese día es perfecto y ahora, me gustaría retirarme, estoy cansada – dijo la anciana mientras se levantaba – Candy podrías decirle a Flammy que me acompañe…

- Me gustaría acompañarte yo Tía Abuela – le dijo Elisa espontanea, nunca se ofrecia a nada

- Por supuesto hija, a mí también me encantaría- contesto ridiculamente feliz por el detalle de su nieta - Nos disculpa un rato Sr. Harrington, no la voy a ocupar mucho tiempo.

Por supuesto Sra. Elroy, que pase una buena noche. – dijo Frank levantándose al mismo tiempo que Albert y Terry.

Gracias – contesto la anciana – Candy, de cualquier forma, avisa a Flammy.

Por supuesto, descanse Tía Abuela. – le sonrió Candy mientras buscaba a Flammy y se dirigía a ella.

Mientras veía a su esposa acompañar a la anciana mujer, se dio cuenta del gran amor que existía entre ellas, esperaba que pudieran hablar, que la mujer tranquilizara a Elisa o quizás al contrario, y agradeció a esta familia por hacerla sentir incluida y a él.

Al sentarse nuevamente se encontró con la sonrisa de Albert y de su esposa, sin embargo mas allá de la pareja, vio a su cuñado tratando de salir del salón sin poder equilibrarse, empujando a la chica de servicio que traía una charola de copas, la chica cayó sobre las copas estrelladas y Neal gritándole intento patearla. Frank se levantó impulsado por la furia, detrás de él Albert y Terry, pero llegó muy tarde, la pequeña pero muy embarazada esposa de Archie que traía en la mano un florero se lo estrello en la cabeza, furiosa, mientras una chica de cabellos largos y castaños llegaba a atender a la chica que lloraba en el piso. Su cuñado cayó al piso, y desde ahí insulto a las mujeres e intento patear ahora a la esposa de Archie, pero no logro si quiera acercarse, de la nada, Archie se le fue encima, la furia del hombre se veía en cada golpe que le daba y el no recriminaba en nada, si hubiera sido Elisa y embarazada, lo mataría. El pensamiento lo desconcertó, pero la voz de Terry llamo su atención.

- Creo que ya fue suficiente Albert, lo va a matar, no es que me importe, de hecho lo ayudaría, pero hay demasiados testigos, y su madre esta gritando sin parar – dijo bastante tranquilo, y Frank no supo si hablaba en serio o no

- Vamos, tú puedes sacar… la basura, yo me encargo de Archie – dijo dirigiéndose a intervenir

- Bien… Qué dices Harrington, quieres encargarte de tu cuñado? – le preguntó en voz controlada

- Quisiera matarlo, pero como dices, hay demasiados testigos. – contesto y la verdad el mismo no sabía si hablaba en serio mientras veía en la mirada del otro hombre su mismo sentimiento – pero te ayudo a sacarlo de aquí

Mientras sacaban a un Neal casi inconsciente, con su madre pisándoles los talones y sin callarse un solo segundo, Frank se dio cuenta de que todas las mujeres pusieron manos a la obra, la chica estaba atendida por Kerry y la castaña, Arthur su hermano estaba revisando a la esposa de Archie… Annie se llama, o eso recordaba, junto a ella la rubia, mientras la novia tomaba la charola y comenzaba a recoger pedazos de vidrio mientras hablaban entre ellas, tranquilizándose mutuamente. Cuando regreso, su esposa miraba la escena desde el otro lado de donde se estaban, lo miro y vio el horror que sentía, la vergüenza, fue hasta ella y la abrazó. Mientras sus lágrimas empapaban su camisa.

- Tranquila Elisa, no paso nada realmente.

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! – le dijo consternada – Mi hermano atacó a una chica e iba a atacar a una mujer embarazada. Mi primo casi lo mata a golpes

- Pero no lo logró – la tranquilizó – ya acabó y va rumbo al hospital

- No me preocupa Neal - dijo – Frank yo siempre he sido cruel con estas mujeres, pero jamás me hubiera atrevido a… algo así… quiero… necesito…

Un momento después, Elisa se limpió las lagrimas y camino hasta donde estaba Annie, a menos de un metro, la conversación de las mujeres se corto y Annie miró a Elisa desde su asiento, Frank noto que la rubia daba un paso hacia la embarazada, protectora, pero no dijo nada.

- Annie, yo… lamento mucho esto… no sé como disculparme por Neal… no tiene excusa… espero que estés… que estén bien los dos – le dijo mientras lagrimas le llenaban los ojos

- Tú no tienes que disculparte por Neal, Elisa, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, estoy perfectamente.- contesto suavemente Annie, sin el menor reproche

- Es cierto Elisa, nadie tiene la culpa más que Neal – le dijo Candy – No te preocupes, Annie y el bebe están bien, Arthur ya los checo – completo mientras dirigía su mirada al médico.

- Espero que Dorothy esté bien – contestó mirando a Kerry – ¿necesitará ir a un hospital? – preguntó

- No, ni siquiera va a necesitar puntos, el vidrio no corto profundo, va a estar bien en unos días - le contesto Kerry intrigada, Elisa nunca se preocuapaba de la servidumbre.

Elisa no dijo mas, sin saber qué hacer, miro alrededor y vio a Paty tratando de recoger vidrio sin mancharse, se dirigió inmediatamente ahí y comenzó a ayudarla mientras le decía que se levantara y no manchara su hermoso vestido de novia. La sorpresa en la cara de cada persona a su alrededor no paso desapercibida a Frank, pero estaba completamente orgulloso de su esposa.

* * *

Mientras caminaba de la mano de Terry en el jardín de rosas, en silencio, Candy pensaba en él, en ellos, juntos, finalmente después de la sorpresa inicial, del acuerdo del compromiso y la fecha fijada del matrimonio, del pequeño que ya quería como propio, por fin su mente y su corazón se convencieron ¡era de ella!, Terry era de ella. El camino recorrido desde los jardines del San Pablo hasta los jardines de Lakewood fue muy largo, agridulce, pero hoy, en este lugar donde la música sonaba alegre, donde las risas, los abrazos, los buenos deseos eran parte de esta celebración, se dio cuenta que, al igual que Paty, ya no había sombras en su corazón. Mirando a Terry, a esos ojos que la inquietaban al mismo tiempo que la hacían sentirse segura, dentro de ella se produjo el cambio más fantástico, su amor idílico e imposible se convirtió en algo tangible, lleno de futuro, de vida común, de realidad. En los brazos del hombre que significaba más que nada para ella, sintió que necesitaba decirle, que supiera que ella se sentía así.

Terry sintió inmediatamente el cambio en su pequeña pecosa, mientras la besaba, en este jardín, en esta noche que se volvió intima y solitaria en solo momentos, porque todos estaban en otro lugar, en otro momento, la hermosa mujer en sus brazos se entregaba como nunca antes. Todo su cuerpo vibraba contra él, lo besaba sin prisas, pero sin reserva alguna y mientras sus pequeñas manos recorrieron sus hombros hasta su cuello, descansándolas en sus mejillas, el beso se convirtió en gemidos y después en murmullos, Candy estaba hablándole, decía una y otra vez las palabras más deseadas, las promesas más dulces y tiernas.

-Terry te amo, te he amado con la rabia de mis años adolescentes y en silencio y en secreto cuando estabas lejos de mí, arriesgando en lo prohibido, cuando no me estaba permitido. Cuando nos volvimos a ver, me di cuenta que te amaría como me enseñaste a hacer, a amarte, a golpe de recuerdos y hasta el último momento. Te amaré, con defectos y manías, en locura y equilibrio, te amaré, al caer cada noche, y te amaré hasta el último momento, porque estas cerca y muy dentro, porque así lo he decidido y a pesar de todo siempre te amaré. - le decía Candy, mientras suspiraba, mientras lo besaba, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y veía ahí la respuesta a su declaración, con toda la fuerza de la que sabia Terry era capaz, la amaba.

En silencio, Terry la abrazo con la pasión que le enciende siempre la piel cuando la tiene cerca, pero en este abrazo, en este beso, en estas lágrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos al mirarla, sin voz y sin palabras, le sonrió a ella, a su futuro con ella, a la realidad de su corazón.


End file.
